


BETWIXT

by rennloki



Series: BETWIXT [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Character Death, adaptación, louis y harry no aparecen taaanto, pero después sí, porque mi cabeza no da para escribir mis propios fics en este momento, soy mala con los tags, y niall tampoco aparece mucho al principio, y son medio forros, ziam son hermosos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennloki/pseuds/rennloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a zayn lo atropellan y muere, pero en realidad no, y el único que puede ayudarlo es liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinopsis

El hermoso y salvaje Zayn Malik es atropellado por un auto y dado por muerto. Pero cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, Zayn se encuentra en la cama sin un rasguño. Quizás estaba más intoxicado que de costumbre, ya que su madre le estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio y sus amigos estaban ignorándolo también.

Las cosas toman un giro extraño cuando Zayn pronto descubre que realmente ronda entre la vida y la muerte. Su cuerpo está en el bosque mientras su espíritu busca a cualquiera que lo pueda escuchar. Por desgracia, la única persona que puede es Liam Payne, el tipo que él humilló en público con un insulto mordaz que lo ha dejado marcado.

Desesperado, Zayn no tiene otra opción más que perseguir a Liam y convencer al nervioso estudiante de último curso que lo ayude. ¿Encontrará él su cuerpo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿O lo hará el tipo que trató de matarlo con su auto, llegando allí primero y terminando con él antes de que alguien lo averigüe? 


	2. Chapter 1

Mis vans hacen un sonido de golpeteo fuerte mientras piso fuerte en mi camino a casa. La grava suelta en el borde del camino salta por mi ira, rebotando en frente de mí y luego cayendo por el terraplén.

No puedo creer que esté en esta situación. _¿Cómo pudo mi novio ser tan imbécil?_ Cruzo mis brazos y tiemblo, intentando bloquear los últimos treinta minutos de mi mente. _¿Qué pensaría la gente?_ Pestañeo lágrimas mientras imagino el árbol del chisme sacudirse con júbilo. _¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a todos mañana?_

Debería sólo haberme rendido y hacho lo que él quería. Lo he hecho antes.

Levanto la mirada al cielo nocturno. Está despejado y frío, las estrellas están brillantes sin luces de la calle para esconder su resplandor. Supongo que es alrededor de medianoche. No puedo ver mi reloj en esta tenue iluminación. Apenas puedo ver dos pasos en frente de mí.

Un viento frío silva a través de mi ropa y deseo, de nuevo, no haber elegido usar una camiseta sin mangas con un profundo cuello en V. Tal vez Louis tenía razón. Me Había vestido para eso.

Bajé la mirada a mis vans negras y jeans tan ajustados que tendrían que ser arrancados. De pronto me siento como un prostituto. Mi labio inferior tiembla. Puedo sentirme desmoronando. Lucho por mantener la compostura.

Estoy atrapado en el medio de quién sabe dónde. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo me tomará caminar a casa… ni siquiera sé en qué dirección está mi casa.

Louis dijo que sería romántico, el mejor panorama que había encontrado, pero no era un pintoresco mirador. Sólo era un claro de oscuridad donde las travesuras no podrían ser descubiertas.

La bilis se revuelve en mi estómago.

Las placas de perro tintinean contra mi esternón. Puedo sentirlas moviéndose adelante y atrás a ritmo con mi marcha. Las agarro a través de mi ropa y aprieto. Estoy tentado a quitármelas y lanzarlas a los árboles a mi lado, pero no puedo. Las culpo, sin embargo… bueno, no a ellas exactamente, sino a la persona que me las dio.

¿Por qué me las había puesto? Habían estado escondidas en el cajón de mi mesa de luz por meses. Las había visto cuando abrí el cajón para guardar mis auriculares y mi había visto obligado a deslizarlas sobre mi cabeza y meterlas debajo de mi camiseta. Si no me las hubiera puesto, no habría pensado en él, y si él no hubiera estado nadando alrededor de la parte trasera de mi cerebro, no estaría en esta situación.

Liam Payne.

Liam Payne y su mirada de “deberías saberlo” tenía un montón de responsabilidad por esta noche. Comencé el largo descenso por el camino serpenteante, mi mente jugando conmigo.

_Tal vez deberías llamar a Liam._

Hice una mueca.

_Tú sabes que él vendría y te recogería._

 

 **-No lo haría –** dije al aire **– Él me odia.**

 

Fruncí el ceño.

_Cara-cortada._

La palabra envía un estremecimiento por mi sistema y cierro la puerta en mi cerebro, puede callarse ahora.

No llamaré a Liam.

Busco mi teléfono en mi mochila. Me detengo en mi camino para ver mejor, pero sin luz el intento es inútil. Parece que no llamaré a nadie. Aprieto mis dientes y sigo caminando, acelerando mi paso mientras rodeo la esquina. El viento silba a través de mi ropa de nuevo y tiemblo. Debería detenerme y ponerme mi chaqueta, pero no quiero. Si sólo sigo caminando no tendré que detenerme y analizar realmente la mierda en la que estoy.

Mi cerebro no juega limpio y lo analizo de todas formas.

Es martes en la noche. La mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años estarían en casa en sus camas habiendo terminado su tarea, visto un poco de televisión, y dicho buenas noches a sus padres, pero no yo, ¿cierto? Siempre tengo que hacer las cosas de manera diferente.

Puedo sentir mi boca apretándose en una tensa línea mientras la simplicidad y bendición de ese tipo de vida se siente a cientos de kilómetros lejos.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

 

 **-¿De qué estoy hablando? Mi vida es genial –** digo la última palabra demasiado fuerte mientras continúo convenciéndome **– Sólo he estado en el grupo de estudio.**  

 

Río. ¿Por qué lo llamábamos siquiera así? Nunca estudiábamos. Era básicamente el tiempo de fiesta de la noche del martes.

Los padres de Matt estaban fuera de la ciudad, así que habíamos puesto música y sentado junto al lago bromeando y riendo hasta que nuestros estómagos dolieron.

Sonrío mientras me imagino la escena en mi cabeza: amigos rodeándome, el brazo de Louis alrededor de mis hombros haciéndome sentir seguro.

Deseo que sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de mí ahora.

Me estremezco.

La segunda parte de la noche no había sido tan genial.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí y aprieto, intentando borrar los recuerdos, la mirada de molestia registrada en sus perfectas facciones, las duras palabras de disgusto y el sonido de rocío en hierba mientras se alejaba de mí.

¡Estúpido imbécil!

¿Quién lo necesita?

Ignoro el “tú lo haces” en la parte trasera de mi mente y aspiro. Levantando mi cabeza, acelero el paso de nuevo mientras entro a un oscuro pedazo del camino. Los árboles se alzan por arriba e intento realmente duro no pensar en fantasmas y demonios mientras mi respiración se acelera.

El distante sonido de un motor me distrae. El leve brillo de luces aparece detrás de mí y sonrío. Louis se siente culpable. ¡Sí! Hombre, iba a hacerle pasar un infierno por esto.

Miro detrás de mí y la decepción abrasa mi interior. Las luces están demasiado abajo en el auto para ser Louis. Él maneja un Jeep Chereokee, ¿este auto se ve más como un Sedan? ¿O tal vez un auto deportivo?

Juego con la idea de sacar mi pulgar mientras se acerca. Estoy seguro de que sería lo suficientemente seguro. Sólo pediría un aventón hasta Big Bear Village y luego caminaría desde allí. Nada de otro mundo. Tal vez hasta podría pedir un aventón a Los Ángeles. La idea de escapar atraviesa mi cerebro mientras aprieto mi dedo dentro de mi puño.

Lucha por librarse, pero no lo dejaré. Hasta comienzo a llenar mi mente con cada historia de terror acerca de hacer dedo en la que puedo pensar. Eso funciona como un encantamiento y mi pulgar se relaja.

El auto está conduciendo por las colinas hacia mí cuando un repentino miedo sube por mi columna. Puedo verlo cambiando de dirección por el rabillo de mi ojo y me giro para ver sus erráticos movimientos. Me muevo al borde del camino, mis vans pateando pilas de tierra y piedra por el borde del terraplén. Mi pierna choca con la barandilla. Con ojos del tamaño de platos de comida observo al auto girando. ¿No me había visto? ¿No sabe que estoy vulnerable en el lado del camino?

Me giro para hacer un escape, pero es demasiado tarde.

Las luces iluminan mi cuerpo por un segundo, antes de que el auto violentamente gire en la otra dirección, pero no antes de chocarme. El dolor abrasa mi cuerpo y grito mientras soy lanzado sobre la barandilla.

Es como estar en una secadora mientras ruedo por la colina, rasguñándome con piñas y escombros naturales. Mi descenso viene a una abrupta pausa cuando choco con el tronco de un árbol. Un fuerte crujido suena como una bala en mi cabeza, traqueteando en mi cerebro. Ruedo lejos del árbol, gimo y alcanzo mi sien, luego grito mientras el dolor se irradia por mi brazo. Mi estómago gira y siento sus contenidos yendo hacia el norte. Cubro mi boca, pero no tiene sentido.

Sin aliento, intento alejarme de mi vómito, pero moverme duele demasiado. Me recuesto en la desigual tierra y levanto la mirada al cielo. Las estrellas están borrosas y moviéndose salvajemente. Pestañeo para enfocarlas, pero esto sólo lo empeora. Siento como si el mundo estuviera cayendo sobre mí. Mientras las estrellas y copas de los árboles van derrumbándose escucho a una chica joven gritar mi nombre.

 

**-¡ZAYNIE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**-¡Zaynie!**

Abro mis ojos.

 

**-¡¡Zaynie!!**

Me doy la vuelta en mi almohada y miro el reloj en mi mesita de luz.

 

**-¡Zaynie! ¡Es hora de levantarse! Llegarás tarde a la escuela.**

Registro la hora y me siento, la adrenalina bombeando a través de mi sistema. Odio llegar tarde por cualquier cosa. Estoy a punto de saltar de la cama pero en cambio dejo salir un gemido. Mi cabeza se siente como si estuviera llena de lodo y alguien estuviera usando mi cerebro como un bombo.

 

**-¿Zaynie? –** Mi madre abre la puerta sin golpearla y se asoma.

 

Odio cuando lo hace.

Le lanzo una mirada fría.

 

**-Mamá, te he pedido que me llames Zayn. Es lo que pusiste en mi acta de nacimiento, ¿recuerdas?**

Mamá me mira sobre la cama y entorna la mirada. A la vez que sacude la cabeza se dirige a al puerta sin decirme una palabra.

Típico.

Quiero gritarle que regrese y por lo menos responder, pero no puedo. Quiero gritarle por ignorar todos los problemas, pero nunca lo haré. Esta es mi vida. Me recuerdo, una vez más, que me acostumbraré… ¿no?

Incapaz de ignorar mi dolor de cabeza, lentamente me pongo de pie, intentando recordar lo que hice anoche. Creo que estuve con Penny y Niall. ¿Louis también estuvo ahí? Debió haber estado. ¿Qué día es?

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj.

 

MIÉRCOLES, 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE

 

Tengo escuela… para la cual voy a llegar realmente tarde.

Bajando la mirada, noto que ya estoy vestido. ¿Dormí con la ropa puesta? Eso es muy raro. Nunca hago esa clase de cosas. ¿A qué hora llegué a casa? ¿Cómo llegué?

Agarro mi mochila, la que ha dormido en la cama junto a mí, y rebusco en ella. Sacando mi pequeño espejo de mano, reviso mi aspecto. Mi cabello parece un poco sin vida. Agarro mi cepillo y lo ordeno. Me miro y el hecho de tener el pelo más o menos arreglado no me hace ver mejor.

Mirando el reloj de la cabecera, decido que no tengo tiempo para mucho más. El tiempo no me permitirá la perfección esta mañana.

Realmente odio eso, pero prefiero parecer un poco desaliñado que llegar tarde.

Frunciendo el ceño, me vuelvo a sumergir en mi mochila. ¿Dónde demonios está mi teléfono?

Tengo que llamar a Perrie para que venga a recogerme. Miro el reloj y hago una mueca. Ella probablemente ya está en la escuela de todos modos. Si no escucha nada de mí para las siete treinta, siempre asume que voy a faltar ese día. No lo he hecho en un par de semanas, pero como sea.

Hombre, si piensa que voy a faltar a la escuela sin ella, se enfadará. No puedo imaginar los mensajes que tendré cuando encuentre mi teléfono. Mis labios se curvan en un puchero.

Volviendo a meter mis cosas en la mochila, la engancho en mi hombro y salgo por la puerta.

Supongo que tendré que pedirle a mamá un aventón.

Qué horror.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina me detengo en el rellano. Como hago cada mañana, miro la gran puerta de vidrio corrediza de la sala. El alto árbol de pino en nuestro patio trasero está allí de pie burlándose de mí. Al principio cuando nos mudamos aquí, papá nos prohibió escalarlo. Era muy alto y peligroso, pero eso nunca nos detuvo. Estudio sus ramas nudosas con un ceño.

Pasando mi mano entre mi cabello, me aproximo a la cocina con pasos cortos.

 

**-Mamá, necesito un aventón a la escuela.**

**-No lo sé, cariño, acabo de decirlo.**

Me paro en la entrada de la cocina. Mamá no puede verme, está muy ocupada charlando en el teléfono.

 

**-Bueno, ¿cómo debería saberlo? ¿Tú sigues cada uno de sus movimientos?**

Ella deja caer su taza de café con fuerza. El líquido negro salta sobre el borde y aterriza en la mesada. Se da la vuelta para agarrar un trapo de cocina a la vez que su voz se hace más audible.

 

**-También es tu hijo, sabes.**

Me cruzo de brazos. Así que está hablando con papá… sobre mí. ¿Cuál es su problema de todos modos? Voy a llegar un poco tarde a la escuela, no es como si me hubiera ido de fiesta toda la noche. ¿O sí lo hice? El dolor en mi cabeza sugeriría lo contrario. Me froto el seño fruncido de la frente. ¿Había estado bebiendo?

No me extrañaría. Cuando se trataba de mis amigos no había gran diferencia entre las noches de escuela y los fines de semana. Si estábamos de humor, hacíamos que sucediera.

¿Qué habríamos hecho anoche? Me gustaría poder recordar.

 

**-Sí –** Suspira mi madre – **Llamaré a la escuela para asegurarme de que él se haya presentado.**

Enjuaga el trapo y lo pone sobre el grifo para secar.

 

**-Sip. Te amo también –** finaliza mamá, sonando todo menos amorosa.

 

Entro en la cocina.

 

**-Voy a ir a la escuela, sólo para que sepas. Gracias por pensar tan bien de mí, por cierto –** Me cruzo de brazos y la miro a la espera – **Si quieres que llegue a tiempo, tendrás que darme un aventón.**

Mi madre me ignora mientras traga lo que queda de su café y recoge sus cosas.

 

**-¿El tratamiento del silencio? ¿Así es cómo vas a estar el día de hoy? –** Doy otro paso en la cocina – **Es realmente maduro, mamá, una fantástica manera de castigar. Deberías empezar a escribir para una revista de paternidad.**

Mira alrededor de la cocina, su mirada pasando sobre mí mientras se asegura que todo esté bien.

Quiero decirle que lamento enfadarla. Quiero admitir que no tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo anoche y que lamento si llegué realmente tarde… otra vez. Pero sello mis labios. No tengo interés en admitir que no tengo idea de lo que estaba haciendo… y además, luego de su inmaduro silencio, ella no se merece una disculpa.

La sigo a la puerta, preguntándome si incluso debería molestarme en rogarle por un aventón. Imágenes de su aburrido coche y el tenso silencio son bastante horribles, pero llegar tarde a la escuela también tiene consecuencias.

 

**-Mira, mamá…**

El teléfono me interrumpe. Abre la puerta principal mientras lo saca y toca la pantalla.

 

**-Jackie A., mi cliente favorita –** Ella ríe alegremente, lo que hace que mi estómago se revuelva.

 

Es tan injusto que los contactos del trabajo siempre reciban la luz del sol, mientras que su familia es dejada de lado.

 

**-Claro que no me molestas. ¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Un aventón a la escuela –** murmuro.

**-No, no es problema. Podemos hacer que suceda. ¿Cuándo funcionaría mejor para ti?**

**-Como ahora mismo –** Levanto mi voz solo un poco. Ya que se está comportando como una arpía, al menos puedo ser el irritante adolescente que cree que soy.

**-Bueno, tengo la casa abierta programada para las dos el sábado, así que todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo de sobre. ¿Por qué no hago algunas llamadas y te vuelvo a contactar? –** Hace una pausa y luego vuelve a reír – **No te preocupes, serás mi primera prioridad hoy.**

**-A diferencia de mí –** Me paro en su camino. Ella mira lejos de mí a la vez que asiente y dice unos _hmms_ a Jackie. Dejo escapar un jadeo degustado – **No te olvides de llamar a la escuela para asegurarte que no estoy faltando.**

Me cruzo de brazos a la vez que empiezo el largo camino a la escuela. Son cerca de trece kilómetros. No hay manera de que pueda caminar tanto. Big Bear Village está a sólo dos kilómetros más o menos. Tendré que tomar un autobús desde allí. ¡Ugh!

Miro mi reloj y apuro el paso. Este día tiene escrito _detención_ por todas partes, a menos que pueda colarme por el fondo. Miro detrás de mí al coche que se aproxima y noto que Liam está en el asiento del conductor. Su radio está resonando mientras sus dedos tocan el volante a ritmo. Está completamente perdido en su cabeza golpeando al son de la música mientras me traspasa.

Suspiro. Incluso si me hubiera notado, no existía manera de que se detuviera y me ofreciera un aventón. No después de lo que le hice. Me estremecí por millonésima vez al recordar esa tarde.

 

 

 

_Han pasado unas pocas semanas antes del receso escolar de verano. Estaba buscando en mi casillero mientras esperaba por mis amigos. Se aproximó silenciosamente, como siempre lo hace._

**_-Hola, Zayn._ **

****

_Salté un kilómetro, al no haberlo escuchado, pero me contuve. Recuerdo meter un mechón de mi cabello (en ese entonces un poco más largo de cómo lo tengo ahora) detrás de mi oreja y levantar un poco mi barbilla, esperando que él no lo hubiera notado… no es que me preocupara o algo._

_Me dio esa clásica sonrisa suya. No sé por qué me gustaba tanto. Su cara está realmente desfigurada. Nadie sabe lo que le pasó, los rumores abundan, pero tiene esa larga cicatriz que zigzaguea justo por debajo de su ojo derecho hasta su barbilla. Cuando sonríe se empuja torpemente hacia un lado. Es algo raro cómo no se ve feo, no que lo fuera a admitir a mis amigos._

_De todos modos, se para allí sonriéndome, no una mala media sonrisa, sino una linda, y me entrega mi IPod._

**_-Dejaste esto en tu clase de inglés ayer. Mi clase sigue después de la tuya. Intenté encontrarte luego de la escuela, pero ya te habías ido._ **

**_-Oh, gracias. Li… ¿Lionel?_ **

****

_Sacude la cabeza y esa sonrisa vuelve a aparecer._

**_-No te preocupes, nadie está mirando, no tienes que fingir que olvidaste mi nombre. Somos prácticamente vecinos, ¿recuerdas?_ **

****

_Suspiré y le quité el IPod de la mano._

**_-Gracias, Liam. Me estaba preguntando dónde estaba._ **

**_-Escucha, sé que es algo intrusivo, pero comprobé tu_ ** **playlist. _Tienes muy buen gusto._**

**_-¿Tú qué? –_ ** _Estaba mortificado. Eran mis cosas privadas y él las estuvo viendo y… pensaba que tenía un buen gusto. Tuve que aplastar mi sonrisa mientras me esforzaba por indignarme._

_El ignoró por completo mi poderosa mirada y sacó algo de su bolso._

**_-Vi esto en una tienda de segunda mano hace un par de semanas. Iba a guardarlo, pero pensé que te interesaría._ **

****

_Tomé la bolsa con un ceño confundido y saqué un CD. Mi grito de asombro debió haber sido audible, porque se rió._

**_-¿_ ** **Granite _? No puedo creer que te guste esta banda._**

**_-¿Una banda oscura de rock heavy metal y Glam de los noventa? ¿Cómo no va a gustarme?_ **

****

_Reí._

**_-No conozco a nadie de nuestra edad que haya escuchado de ellos antes._ **

**_-Sí, bueno, algunos de nosotros lo han hecho._ **

**_-Esto es… -_ ** _Miré el CD, luchando por las palabras – **Es el único álbum que no tengo.**_

**_-Lo sé, por eso te lo doy._ **

****

_¿Cuán dulce fue eso?_

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos y me dio una de esas sonrisas con la boca cerrada para luego aclararse la garganta._

**_-Entonces, ¿por qué te gustan tanto?_ **

****

_Mantengo mis ojos sobre el estuche del CD. Nunca le había dicho esto a alguien antes, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas._

**_-Mi papa a veces me llevaba en sus viajes de negocios a Los Ángeles y siempre los ponía. Cantábamos hasta que nos dolía la cabeza._ **

****

_No sé por qué ese recuerdo me duele tanto. Quizás es porque ya nunca sucede. No me detiene de amar la banda… en secreto._

_La sonrisa de Liam era reluciente mientras asentía por mi historia._

**_-Es realmente genial._ **

****

_Me miró por un largo instante, luego excavó en su bolso mientras empezaba a hablar._

**_-Bueno, mi hermana y yo siempre amamos a la banca y fuimos a su concierto de reunión el año pasado._ **

**_-Oh, sí, ¿tocaron en el Hollywood Bowl, cierto?_ **

**_-Uh-huh. Fue impresionante –_ ** _Sacó una cadena de metal con dos etiquetas de perro colgando de él._

**_-De ninguna manera –_ ** _Las agarré y estudié el trozo de joyería icónico de la banda. **GRANITE – Rock Hard** estaba perforado en el metal – **Esto es tan estupendo. ¿Lo lanzaron desde el escenario o algo así?**_

**_-Sí. Tuve verdadera suerte esa noche. Agarré esto y un palillo de tambor._ **

**_-Vaya._ **

**_-Lo sé. Genial, ¿huh?_ **

**_-Totalmente –_ ** _Debería haber frenado mi entusiasmo allí. Si mis amigos alguna vez descubrieran que me gustaba una banda así, me molestarían absurdamente. Pero no pude detenerme. Estaba hablando con otro fanático de muerte de Hard Granite. Aparte de mi papá, no conocía a otros._

_Apreté las etiquetas en mi mano y se las devolví._

**_-No, quédatelas. Tengo el palillo de la batería._ **

**_-No puedo._ **

**_-Claro que sí._ **

****

_Incliné mi cabeza con una sonrisa cínica._

**_-¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Quieres una cita o algo así?_ **

****

_Se ruborizó y su cara se arrugó con una amplia sonrisa._

**_-Ningún truco. Pero si quieres invitarme a salir…_ **

**_-¡No! Yo sólo… -_ ** _Me sentí nervioso y probablemente estaba totalmente ruborizado, pero entonces mis ojos se agrandaron y mi sangre se heló._

**_-¿Zayn?_ **

****

_Lancé el CD y las etiquetas de perro en mi casillero y lo cerré mientras mis amigas se aproximaban desde atrás._

_Liam me dio una mirada seca._

**_-¿En serio?_ **

****

_Le rogué con los ojos lo mejor que pude, pero lo ignoró y puso una sonrisa cursi para mis amigas._

**_-Hola, señoritas._ **

****

_La nariz de Perrie se arrugó y Jade pareció incómoda._

**_-¿Qué quieres? –_ ** _La expresión de Perrie le dijo que era un patético bicho y debería alejarse tan rápido como pudiera._

_Liam no estaba perturbado y contestó con una sonrisa cordial antes de mirarme con una sonrisa malvada._

**_-Que agradables amigas tienes. Qué placer es finalmente conocerlos._ **

****

_Quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara mientras ellas miraban de mí a Liam._

**_-Gracias por devolverme mi IPod –_ ** _Intenté hacer más que obvio que habíamos terminado, pero él siguió._

**_-De nada. Oye, quizás podamos quedar después de la escuela mañana, escuchar algo de música._ **

****

_Perrie y Jade fruncieron el ceño. Tenía que hacer algo. No quería que pensaran que estaba con el chico. Jade, más conocida como parásito de_ Twitter _, por su adicción a_ Twitter _, podía aniquilarme en menos de un minuto. Tenía que terminar con esto._

_E hice que terminara._

_De la pero manera posible._

_Me encogí de hombros y luego dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

**_-Como sea,_ ** **Caracortada.**

_Mis amigas se rieron y la expresión de Liam decayó. Todos los rumores desaparecieron y me encontré con una mirada que no pude quitarme de la cabeza._

_Deberías saberlo._

_Intenté disculparme sin realmente decirlo, pero fue muy tarde. Las palabras ya habían salido, mis amigas pensaron que yo era estupendo, o sea un imbécil otra vez y fui dejado sintiéndome como la escoria de la tierra._

_Miré detrás de mí una vez más mientras caminaba lejos y Liam estaba sacando los rizos largos que siempre dejaba detrás de sus orejas, por encima de su cara… un intento patético de ocultar su cicatriz._

Las luces de Liam aparecen mientras pasa por el final de la calle. El repentino impulso de gritar y ondear una mano para que se detuviera pasa a través de mí, pero se aleja antes de que realmente pudiera actuar. De todos modos no se habría detenido. No me miró ni una vez dese que lo dije. Han pasado cerca de cuatro meses desde que lo apodé _Caracortada_. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que ganaría popularidad y se desparramaría por toda la escuela como un virus? Trago saliva y me cruzo de brazos. Cuatro meses… y no me ha mirado ni una sola vez. 


	4. Chapter 3

Tomo el autobús en el pueblo y llego a la escuela una hora tarde. Por suerte nadie me ve mientras me escabullo en la parte trasera de la escuela y me apresuro a mi siguiente clase. La campana para el segundo período debe haber sonado un par de minutos antes, porque la puerta está abierta ampliamente y puedo escuchar a mis amigas todavía en el modo de charla.

Tiro mi mochila sobre el escritorio y me siento al lado de ellas.

 

**-Hey, chicas. No van a creer la mañana que he tenido.**

Perrie está evaluando sus añas mientras el parásito de Twitter termina un texto y luego cierra su teléfono.

 

 **-Así que… -** Ella le da a Perrie esa sonrisa de cuéntamelo todo.

 

Perrie se sonroja, luego sonríe.

 

**-Estuvo bien.**

**-¿Qué estuvo bien? –** Me inclino hacia delante.

 **-Y… -** Jade hace círculos con la mano, suplicándole a Perrie por más.

**-Está bien, fue increíble. Él es un muy buen besador. Creo que me gusta.**

Jade deja escapar un chillido.

 

**-Yo los conecté. Hashtag, Jade es impresionante.**

Trato de ocultar mis ojos en blanco. El parásito de Twitter habla con hashtags.

Perrie hace unas risitas.

 

**-Hashtag, grupo de estudio genial.**

Y Perrie ha comenzado a hacerlo también. Sólo me callo, es súper molesto.

Espera, ¿acaba de decir grupo de estudio? Por supuesto. Siempre tenemos grupo de estudio los martes. ¿En casa de quién fue la noche pasada? Estoy demasiado avergonzado para preguntar. Ellas me acusarán de beber demasiado de nuevo.

 

 **-¿No estás contenta de que lo haya invitado? –** Jade pincha el hombro de Perrie.

 

Perrie pone los ojos en blanco.

 

**-Está bien, está bien, no hagas una gran cosa de ello.**

Puedo decir por la mirada en su casa que ella totalmente quiere que hagamos una gran cosa de ello.

 

 **-¿Con quién te enrollaste? –** Odio no poder recordar lo que hice anoche, pero tengo que saber a quién besó Perrie – **Entonces, otra vez, ¿cuál era su nombre?**

Perrie pasa la mano por su pelo y se sienta derecha.

 

**-¿Perrie?**

Aparta la mirada de mí.

 

**-¿Qué?**

Inhala y se aclara la garganta.

 

**-Está bien, ¿es esto porque no te llamé esta mañana? Porque, para tu información, no puedo encontrar mi teléfono.**

Perrie sacude su cabeza y reajusta su largo cabello.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Esto es tan Perrie. Cada vez que la hago enojar, incluso por la cosa más pequeña, me castiga con su pretencioso olfateo y carraspeo. Ella me hace trabajar el doble para averiguar cuál es el problema también. Es tan absolutamente irritante.

 

 **-Jade, ayúdame aquí. ¿Hice algo anoche? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo –** Contengo mi comentario “la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada”.

 

Jade revisa su teléfono de nuevo, luego abre su libro de texto mientras el profesor entra.

 

**-¿Ella te tiene en esto también? Dame un respiro, Jade. No puedo arreglar esto si no sé lo que está mal.**

Se rasca la nariz y luego saca un bolígrafo, mirando hacia la parte delantera de la clase.

 

 **-Gracias, chicas. Muchas gracias –** les susurro antes de caer de nuevo en mi asiento.

 

Mi mente corre con todas las cosas que podría haber hecho. Por desgracia mi pizarra está apenas limpia. Perrie me ignoró durante tres semanas una vez cuando me enrollé con el chico con el que tenía un enamoramiento. Eventualmente conseguí que me perdone, pero nunca le he dicho que en realidad tuvimos sexo. Prefiero morir. Tal vez se enteró ayer por la noche.

Me mordisqueo el labio mientras otro delito menos corre a través de mi cerebro. Esa vez totalmente critiqué su atuendo delante de todos. Solo estaba tratando de castigarla por haber perdido el CD que le presté. Ella en realidad se veía bastante bien, pero yo, por supuesto, tenía que señalar el hecho de que esos pantalones en particular hacían que se le vieran los gorditos. Mátame ahora. No puedo creer que llegué a decir eso delante de todos nuestros amigos. Me refiero a que a menudo su ropa es demasiado apretada y me encantaría hacerle un cambio de vestuario, pero ella estaría muy ofendida si alguna vez lo sugería. Además, me castigó al día siguiente “accidentalmente” derramando jugo de arándano por toda mi camisa blanca. La guerra podría haber seguido durante meses si Jade no hubiera intervenido con un acuerdo de tregua.

Echo un vistazo a la señora Spencer mientras comienza su diatriba sobre la calidad de nuestros trabajos escolares. Ahora somos juniors y no hay escusa para la tardanza con el trabajo, descuido a tarea incompleta. La clase deja escapar un gemido colectivo cuando amenaza con hacernos repetirla.

 

**-Todos, excepto Mrtin y Derek Li, cuyo trabajo es constantemente del más alto nivel.**

Disparo a Perrie ojos en blanco, pero ella no responde. Dejo de atender a la señora Spencer y vuelvo a mi preocupación.

¿Qué hice anoche? ¿Con quién se enrolló? Me estremezco por dentro mientras me imagino a mí – yo – borracha haciendo una jugada en el interés amoroso de Perrie. Qué humillante.

Ciertamente no lo habría hecho.

 

 **-Oye, ¿estaba Louis en el grupo de estudio? –** susurro.

 

Perrie está demasiado ocupada escuchando a la profesora para atenderme.

Él debe haber ido. Siempre está ahí, porque yo siempre estoy ahí… y si estaba allí, no hay manera de que habría estado coqueteando con nadie más. Por lo menos puedo tachar eso de mi lista.

Miro a Perrie de nuevo. Las cosas no han sido lo mismo desde que comencé a salir con Louis. Perrie nunca en realidad lo dijo, pero no creo que le guste. Él puede ser un poco un chico malo, supongo, pero tiene un lado muy dulce… a veces. Tal vez no le gusta que esté con él. No hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que Louis ha estado en la escena. No sé, a lo mejor la ignoré en el grupo de estudio. Conociéndola, ella habría querido mostrar al señor _buen besador_. Si no había estado prestando atención, las posibilidades de una fiesta de malentendidos eran bastante altas.

Parece que mi día de mierda solo va a conseguir empeorar.

Golpeteo mi pluma en mi libreta y luego tomo una decisión rápida. Mi levanto de mi asiento, recojo mis cosas y camino al frente de la clase.

 

**-Sra. Spencer, no me siento muy bien. ¿Puedo ir a ver a la enfermera por favor?**

Está muy ocupada escribiendo en la pizarra, apenas se vuelve hacia mí prestándome atención. Tomo su ondeo de la mano como un _está bien_ y me vuelvo para salir, disparando una mirada taciturna a Perrie mientras camino hacia la puerta.

Quiero lanzar algo mientras hago mi camino por el pasillo vacío. Odio esto, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?

Mi cerebro pulsa contra mi cráneo mientras me vuelvo hacia la enfermería. ¿Realmente quiero ir allí?

Giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Voy a esperar en los vestuarios. Tal vez para la clase de baile las chicas se habrán descongelado y puedo averiguar qué diablos está pasando.

Voces vienen desde la parte inferior de la escalera y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Finalmente. Puedo obtener algunas respuestas.

Voy corriendo los últimos pasos y giro bruscamente alrededor de la esquina sólo para congelarme en seco. Louis está apoyado en la pared con un castaño hermoso en frente de él. Harry Styles. Bueno, bueno, bueno.

 

 **-No quiero que me atrapen –** susurra él.

**-No lo harán. Nadie viene por aquí durante horas de clase.**

Cruzo los brazos y poco a poco me acerco a la pareja. Mis pasos son, evidentemente, demasiado silenciosos para interrumpir su interludio. Me paro detrás de Harry y espero a que él me note.

 

**-Te veías realmente muy caliente anoche. Sabes que yo quería salir contigo en lugar de estar ahí.**

Harry ríe tontamente, lo que hace que me den ganas de arrancarle los rulos.

 

**-Tienes novio, Louis.**

**-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero… vamos, no puedes negar la química entre nosotros.**

Mi labio inferior cae al suelo.

 

**-Bueno, tal vez deberías terminar con él.**

Se mueve incómodamente y deja escapar una risa suave.

 

**-Quiero, pero ya sabes como puede ser él. Tengo que escoger el momento. No quiero que las cosas sean malas para ti y se él piensa que lo dejé para poder estar contigo, tu vida apestará.**

Malditamente correcto que lo hará.

Voy hacia delante, dispuesto a ir a por todas.

 

**-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Lou, ¿pero qué si se entera?**

**-No lo hará. Vamos a mantener esto muy tranquilo. Nunca se enterará.**

**-¿En serio? –** grito mientras Louis se inclina para besarlo. Doy un paso adelante y lo golpeo en el hombro. Mi respiración se evapora en un zumbido grande.

 

Tropiezo atrás con ojos saltones.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Louis se estremece y se frota el hombro. El hombro que había justo tratado de golpear.

El hombro que mi mano acababa de atravesar.

 

 **-¿Estás bien? –** Harry le toca la cara.

 **-Sí –** Se estremece y sonríe de nuevo hacia él – **Vamos, salgamos de aquí.**

Él pone su mano en su espalda y lo lleva afuera.

Me quedo en estado de shock congelado mientras escucho el clic de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Respirando por la nariz, me acerco a la puerta con pasos tambaleantes. Mi brazo está temblando mientras alcanzo el pomo de la puerta.

Mis dedos pasan a través del metal.

 

**-No.**

Se siente raro. Como, más allá de raro. No es duro como el metal debe ser… o frío, es solo… nada. No siento nada.

Un dolor agudo se dispara a través de mi cerebro y suelto un grito. Me agarro la cabeza y caigo al suelo, apretando bien los ojos. El corredor comienza a girar. Abro los ojos y las paredes se precipitan hacia mí. Mis pulmones se llenan con un grito de terror antes de que todo se vuelva negro. 


	5. Chapter 4

No quiero abrir mis ojos. Cada fibra de mi ser pulsa con dolor. _¿Dónde estoy?_

La primera cosa que registro es el sonido de los pájaros batiendo el aire sobre mí.

Wip-wip-wip.

Ellos pían y se cantan unos a otros.

Wip-wip-wip.

¿Qué demonios están haciendo pájaros en un pasillo de la escuela? Mis ojos se abren por su propia voluntad.

Grandes árboles se ciernen sobre mí. El olor a pino flota a mi nariz.

Mierda. ¿Estoy alucinando?

¿Por qué estoy en un bosque?

Me giro para asimilar mi entorno y siento un agudo dolor arder en mi cuello.

 

**-Ahhh.**

Es como si alguien hubiera confundido mi cabeza con un clavo. El martillo se balancea golpeando mi cerebro en un constante e implacable ritmo.

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué está pasando?

Está bien, sólo detente y piensa. Estabas con Louis, la escoria que está engañándote.

Hombre, eso pica. No es importante en absoluto para mi situación en este momento, pero aún así pica… realmente mal. Mi novio está engañándome con Harry Styles. Imágenes de sus manos y labios en mi piel masacran mi cerebro. ¿Con cuántos ha estado compartiendo esos labios? Me siento enfermo. Lágrimas instantáneas se alinean en mis pestañas. Sacudo mi cabeza para retirarlas. No es la mejor idea del mundo.

El dolor pulsa con una venganza, obligándome a volver a la realidad. Al menos creo que es la realidad.

Con movimientos lentos, investigo el origen de mi dolor de cabeza. Hay un gran chichón en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Está suave y blando, haciéndome poner una mueca. ¿Mi cabello está húmedo?

Alejo mi mano y noto un líquido rojo en las puntas de mis dedos.

¿Sangre?

Estoy sangrando.

Doy un tirón ante la comprensión y grito.

El lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiera sido golpeado con un martillo de bola. Uso mi mano derecha para hacer una evaluación rápida. Mi brazo me está matando. No quiero tocarlo, pero me obligo a sentir alrededor de la zona. Mi codo está hinchado y palpitante. Trato de moverlo de nuevo, pero el dolor es insoportable.

Me acuesto quieto mientras respiraciones aterradas golpean a través de mi sistema. Estoy al borde de un festival de gritos. Puedo sentirme perdiéndolo. Si no lo contengo, el pánico va a robarme todo el sentido común pronto.

¿A quién le importa una mierda el sentido común? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco aquí!

 

**-Sólo detente.**

Las palabras salen a través de mis labios resecos. Mi cerebro está luchando por el control, obligando a mis emociones a calmarme.

 

**-Detente.**

Me repito otras diez veces, hasta que mi respiración vuelve a un patrón normal.

 

**-Ahora piensa –** Puedo oír la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza. Cada vez que me enojaba cuando era niño, él diría -: **Detente. Respira. Piensa. Ahora, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de manejar esto?**

Eso solía molestar el infierno fuera de mí. Él no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo realmente. Es sorprendente cuan reconfortante es el recuerdo.

 

**-Detente –** _Hecho eso._

**-Respira –** _Hecho eso._

**-Piensa –** _Está bien, piensa._

_¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo pasó esto?_

Una imagen de mí rodando por un terraplén destella en mi cerebro. Vuelvo cuidadosamente mi cabeza para mirar por la ladera empinada. Estoy rodeado de pinos. La luz del día lucha para llegar a mí a través de las ramas gruesas, pero todavía estoy acostado en una cama de luz moteada.

Tengo miedo de moverme, pero levanto mi cabeza para tener una mejor idea de lo que podría estar arriba de la colina.

Consigo nada más que dolor.

No puedo ver donde estoy. No tengo idea de qué es arriba o abajo.

Todo lo que sé es que me duele.

Realmente, realmente me duele.

¿Y es eso vómito lo que huelo? Miro a mi derecha y noto una mancha de asquerosidad cerca de mi cabeza. ¡Ewwww! ¿Por qué estaba vomitando? ¿Me emborraché totalmente y caí por esta colina o algo así? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudó? ¿Mis amigos sólo se rieron y se alejaron, dejándome completamente solo?

Estoy totalmente solo.

El pánico se levanta con cruel rapidez.

 

**-No. Detente. Respira. Piensa –** Puedo escuchar la desesperación en mi voz y mis siguientes palabras pueden lograrlo más allá de mis lágrimas - **¿Cuál es la mejor manera de manejar esto?**

Los sollozos hacen que mi vientre tiemble. Alejo mis lágrimas y girto:

 

**-¡¡No tengo idea!! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!**

Grito hasta que mi voz está ronca. Los pájaros se han quedado en silencio y ahora me quedo sin nada.

La desesperanza me envuelve, pero mi cerebro no la dejará ganar. Todavía puedo escuchar las palabras de papá repitiéndose una y otra vez como una mantra.

Lo intento una vez más.

_Detente. Respira. Piensa._

Quiero a mi mamá.

_No. ¡Zayn! ¡Detente! ¡Respira! ¡Piensa!_

Empujo mis deseos infantiles a un lado y acepto el hecho de que estoy solo. La sensación no es nueva, pero eso no impide que mi corazón arda.

_Piensa. Piensa, Zayn._

Respiro lentamente a través de mis fosas nasales y dejo que el aire se libere con un silbido.

Está bien, así que mi brazo está jodido, pero todavía puedo usar mi mano derecha. Tal vez puedo arrastrarme por la colina y ver si hay alguna civilización cerca.

Giro mi cuerpo, listo para ejecutar mi brillante plan cuando un dolor se dispara de mi rodilla. Se siente tan intenso, que aparecen estrellas en una sucesión rápida, seguida por una neblina negra. Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, estoy parado en mi sala de estar mirando ese horroroso pino.

 

**-Sí, hola. Soy la Sra. Malik, la madre de Zayn.**

_Mamá._

Corro rápidamente alrededor del sofá y hago una línea recta hacia la cocina, siguiendo su voz como una cuerda salvavidas.

 

**-Mamá. Gracias a Dios.**

Ella está mirando sus pies mientras gira alrededor de la encimera, asintiendo con su cabeza.

 

**-Sí, pero, ¿él ha ido a la escuela hoy?**

**-Mamá –** Me paro en su camino y agito mis brazos, pero ella no puede verme.

**-¿No? Está bien, gracias.**

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Soy un fantasma? ¿He muerto ya?_

No puedo haberlo hecho. Ero como esta misma mañana. Todo se siente igual. Tal vez mi mente ha dejado mi cuerpo. Tal vez estoy atrapado en esta extraña sub-realidad, medio muerto, medio vivo.

Un escalofrío corre por mi columna. Medio muerto… y probablemente no tan lejos de estar totalmente muerto a menos que encuentre ayuda.

 

**-¡Mamá! –** Agito mis brazos más frenéticamente, pero ella sólo asiente con su cabeza y mira a través de mí.

**-Sí, entiendo, pero, ¿puede por favor contactarme si alguien lo ve?**

Wow, en realidad se ve preocupada.

 

**-Gracias –** Mamá cuelga el teléfono y juguetea con su pendiente. Sus ojos tienen ese brillo vidrioso en ellos mientras mira fijamente la encimera. Está claramente en modo zombie y ella sólo tiende a hacer eso cuando está concentrándose realmente fuerte o simplemente no sabe qué hacer.

**-Mamá –** Me paro justo a su lado. Tal vez si estoy súper cerca, ella será capaz de escucharme – **Soy yo. Zayn. Necesito tu ayuda. Tienes que encontrarme. Estoy herido. No sé en dónde estoy o qué me pasó, pero necesito que sigas intentándolo. Por favor, llama a alguien más.**

 

Me estiro por el teléfono y mis dedos pasa a través de él.

¡Asqueroso!

No me encanta mucho la cosa de fantasma.

 

**-Mamá, por favor –** Mi voz tiembla.

 

Ella despierta de su ensueño y camina a la máquina de café. Levantando la tapa, deja escapar un suspiro y bota las sobas en el bote de basura. Agarra un filtro fresco, lo pone en la parte superior y alcanza el café.

El teléfono la detiene. Fuerza una sonrisa y presiona el botón contestar, asegurándose de que está en altavoz así puede seguir moviéndose por la cocina.

 

**-Hey, ¿dónde estás ahora?**

**-¡Papá! ¿Puedes oírme? –** Se que no tiene sentido, pero grito de todos modos.

 

Mamá está llenando la jarra de cristal con agua, por lo que grita sobre su hombro.

 

**-Vine a casa.**

**-¿Pensé que no tenías un momento libre hoy?**

**-No lo tengo, gracias a Jackie A. hombre, esa mujer es tan exigente… un dolor en el trasero.**

Mi padre se ríe.

 

**-¿Por qué estás en casa, entonces?**

Ella vacía el agua en la parte superior, luego mete la jarra en la máquina con fuerza y presiona el botón de encendido.

 

**-Sólo quería ver si Zayn estaba aquí. Pensé que tal vez estaba faltando a clases de nuevo y solo había esperado hasta que me fui antes de salir.**

¿Mamá sabía que yo faltaba a clases? Diablos, no sabía eso. ¿Por qué nunca ha dicho nada? Siento que mi espíritu se desinfla. No quiero responder esa pregunta.

**-Mira, cariño, sé que estás preocupada, pero estoy seguro de que él está bien.**

**-Él no está bien, Yaser –** Sus dedos dan toquecitos en la encimera mientras espera que su café se enfríe – **Sé que llega a casa a todas horas, sé que probablemente hace de las suyas con sus amigos, sé que está saliendo con un perdedor… ¿Cuál era su nombre, Lewis o algo así? Pero él siempre viene a casa. Él siempre está aquí en la mañana.**

¿Cómo sabe todas esas cosas? ¿Ni siquiera le presenté a Louis?

Papá se aclara la garganta.

 

**-Trisha, él se ha quedado fuera toda la noche antes.**

**-Pero no es una noche de escuela. No puedo sacudirme la sensación de que algo no está bien.**

**-¿Lo has llamado?**

**-Sólo va directo al correo de voz. No tiene sentido dejar un mensaje, él nunca me devuelve la llamada de todos modos.**

**-Estoy seguro de que llegará eventualmente. No creo que deberíamos preocuparnos aún.**

**-Pero, ¿y si él finalmente lo hizo?**

_¿Hice qué?_

**-Yo no… -** Papá suspira – **No quiero pensar de esa manera.**

Los ojos de mamá se llenan de lágrimas.

 

**-¿Mamá? –** Extiendo mi mano para tocarla, pero sé que no puedo - **¿Qué crees que hice?**

**-Vamos a explotar todas las opciones primero, ¿está bien? Haré una llamada a la escuela.**

**-Ya lo he hecho.**

**-¿Y?**

**-No creen que fuera.**

**-Bueno, tal vez vale la pena realmente ir allí. Uno de sus amigos definitivamente será capaz de decirnos algo. Si está huyendo, uno de ellos lo sabrá.**

**-¿Huyendo? Espera un segundo, ¿crees que he huido? ¡No lo he hecho! –** Agito mi mano en frente de la cara de mamá, pero no soy nada más que aire – **Mamá, no he huido. Necesito que ustedes me encuentren.**

**-Sí –** Mamá suspira mientras retira la jarra y se sirve café fresco en su taza-termo – **Lo intentaré e iré allí en algún momento de hoy.**

**-Trata de no preocuparte. Él aparecerá.**

**-Sí, yo sólo… -** El teléfono de mamá emite un bip – **Maldita sea. Es esa Jackie otra vez. Mejor me voy.**

**-Te veré en la cena. Intentaré estar en casa a las seis. Si no ha aparecido para entonces, podemos hablar de qué hacer a continuación.**

**-Sí, está bien. Adiós –** Ella sostiene su aliento antes de apagar el altavoz y pegarse una sonrisa – **Jackie –** Su voz es brillante y aireada mientras agarra su taza y sale de la cocina de regreso hacia su auto.

 

La sigo con pasos rápidos y logro salir por la puerta antes de que ella la cierre sobre mí. Tan pronto como abre la puerta del conductor, me lanzo dentro.

 

**-Mamá, desearía que pudieras oírme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me escuches?**

Trato de golpear el salpicadero y sonar la bocina, pero es inútil. Estoy hecho de maldito aire. Además, ella está tan inmersa en su llamada con Jackie, que probablemente ni siquiera notaría si en realidad estuviera aquí.

Me desplomo en mi asiento con una maldición.

La llamada dura hasta un poco más allá de Big Bear Village. Mamá continúa maldiciendo hacia la escuela, sus dedos tamborileando… su mente a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

 

- **¿Estás pensando en mí? ¿Preguntándote qué estoy haciendo? Deberías ir a la escuela. No esperes, ve allí ahora.**

Puedo ver el desvío a la escuela justo delante. Mamá desacelera el coche y mira hacia Maple Lane.

 

**-Eso es. Gira a la derecha. Puedes hacerlo.**

Su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo. Mira la pantalla y suspira antes de responder con esa luz del sol plástica de ella.

 

**-Hola, Gordon… Ajá. Claro, estoy libre ahora. Puedo encontrarme contigo en diez minutos –** Mamá enciende el indicador equivocado y va a hacer un giro en U.

**-¡No! ¡La escuela! ¡Averigua dónde estaba ayer por la noche!**

Ella frena para dejar pasar un par de coches y tomo una decisión apresurada.

**-Bien. Si tú no vas a ir, yo lo haré.**

 

Trato de saltar por la ventana abierta pero termino cayendo a través de la puerta del auto. Probablemente me veo como un idiota total mientras salto lejos del auto y golpeo el bordillo. Aterrizo en un montón mientras ella se aleja de mí.

Lentamente me sacudo, recojo mi bolso, el cual parece aparecer conmigo, a pesar del hecho de que no estoy realmente aquí, y me vuelvo hacia la escuela. No debería esperar que mamá o papá sean capaces de escucharme… nosotros difícilmente somos cercanos. La depresión se sienta en mi hombro y me recuerda que no soy realmente cercano a nadie… lo que quiere decir que nadie será capaz de escucharme nunca.

Trato de sacudírmelo mientras pongo un pie delante del otro. Lo menos que puedo hacer es averiguar qué me pasó anoche. No quiero morir completamente inconsciente.

En realidad no quiero morir en absoluto… Creo.


	6. Chapter 5

Corro a la escuela precipitándome al estudio de baile. La puerta está cerrada.

¡Perfecto! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que entre?

Pienso acerca de caer a través de la puerta del auto y tiemblo. _No, no lo haré._

Entonces, ¿qué más se supone que haga?

Antes de que pueda imaginarlo, la puerta se abre y me encuentro envuelto en un grupo de chicas haciendo su camino a… período libre. Nosotros siempre tenemos tiempo libre después del tercer período lo miércoles.

Trato de evitar los ajetreos, pero no puedo evitar que algunas personas caminen a través de mí. Intento convencerme a mí mismo que los siento rozándome a lo largo de mis brazos y hombros, pero soy como una nube  de humo. Un par de chicas tiemblan como Louis lo hizo. Tal vez las personas pueden sentirme.

Me agarro del brazo de Perrie cuando ella pasa caminando, pero no obtengo ninguna reacción. Mis dedos golpean directamente a través de su brazo que aparta de mí. Ella está riendo de las referencias de James de su sesión de besuqueo inconsciente de la noche anterior.

 

**-No pude evitarlo. Es caliente.**

**-No es caliente –** James sacude la cabeza – **Estabas muy borracha para notarlo.**

**-¡No lo estaba!**

**-Estabas un poco borracha –** murmura Jade.

**-De acuerdo, bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es un buen besador.**

**-¿Entonces vas a empezar a salir con él?**

**-Tal vez –** Perrie pone su nariz en el aire – **O quizá fue sólo una aventura del grupo de estudio.**

James ríe y enrosca su brazo a través del de Perrie.

 

**-Mejor asegurarse de que Zayn mantenga su anzuelo lejos de él.**

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

**-¡Auch! ¿Lo viste la última noche pavoneándose en la camisa de un millón de dólares?**

Un recuerdo inundó mi cerebro mientras ellos caminaban lejos de mí. Me esfuerzo por mantener las imágenes en mi mente.

_Salí de la casa, después de haber pasado al menos una hora asegurándome que lucía perfecto. Abrí la puerta del pasajero con una sonrisa y me deslicé dentro._

**_-Echa un vistazo a la nueva vestimenta –_ ** _Perrie señaló mi camisa._

**_-¿Te gusta?_ **

**_-¡Me encanta! –_ ** _Tocó mi camisa y pasó su dedo sobre la fina tela. Estaba segura de que su piel se volvió un poco verde antes de que aclarara su garganta y saliera a la calle - **¿Dónde la obtuviste?**_

****

_Forcé un tono casual._

**_-Es un Marc Jacobs. La compré en línea._ **

**_-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Cómo puedes permitirte este tipo de cosas? Apenas puedo convencer a mi madre que gastar $200 en un par de zapatillas es razonable._ **

****

_Agarré la tarjeta de crédito de papá y la miré con una astuta sonrisa._

**_-¿Quieres una también?_ **

****

_Me miró y luego empezó a reír._

****

**_-Eres un dolor en el trasero._ **

****

****

****

**-Es un poco ladrón –** Perrie hace un movimiento rápido empujando su cabello hacia atrás mientras subían las escaleras, rumbo a la biblioteca.

 

Bueno, ella ciertamente cambió su opinión.

Yo trato de no dejar que me moleste, pero no puedo evitar cruzar mis brazos y fruncir el ceño.

 

 **-OMG ustedes, echen un vitazo a esto –** Jade agarró el brazo de Perrie – **Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Milly.**

Todos la miran fijamente sin expresión.

 

 **-Ustedes saben, uno un poco gordito que trabaja en la oficina a veces –** Jade frunce el ceño – **No sé cómo se las arregló para salir de clases para enterarse de algo tan jugoso, pero de todos modos.**

Me muevo detrás de mis amigos con el fin de evitar una avalancha de tráfico humano que serpentea a través del angosto corredor dentro del patio inferior.

 

 **-Escuchen esto… -** Jade agarra el teléfono más cerca de su rostro – **Acabamos de enterarnos. Zayn no está en la escuela. Su mamá piensa que está AWOL*.**

 

Los chicos suspiran y mi pecho se aprieta con esperanza.

 _Bueno chicos, empiecen a armar juntos el rompecabezas._ Escucho mi respiración.

 

 **-De ninguna manera. Está jugando a escaparse de nuevo –** James rueda sus ojos.

**-Sí, me refiero a que él no me llamó esta mañana.**

**-¿Lo llamaste tú? –** Jade miró a Perrie.

**-Lo intenté.**

**-Mentirosa –** James rió – **Todavía estás molesta con él porque rechazó tú aventón de vuelta a casa anoche.**

_¿Yo hice qué?_

**-Hey, tuve que detener un muy importante escenario de besos y él no estuvo ahí para mí.**

_¿Estás bromeando?_

**-¡Chicos! Puede uno de ustedes por lo menos empezar a preocuparse, por favor.**

Jade se rasca la nariz.

 

**-Voy a enviar un tweet, y ver si alguien lo vio.**

**-Gracias, Jade –** Frunzo el ceño a mis supuestos amigos.

 

Si quieres saber algo de esta escuela, sigue a **_@Twitterbug_**. Dentro de dos minutos, el resto del grupo de estudio estaba persiguiéndonos.

 

 **-Así que Zayn está AWOL. ¿Qué pasa con eso? –** Matt balancea su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jade. Jade se encoje con una sonrisa cortés.

 

Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado buscando su afecto? _¿Cuántos rechazos hacen falta? Sigue la pista, Matt._

 

**-Sí, su mamá llamó a la oficina. No lo ha visto.**

**-Está probablemente sólo escondido fuera de su casa hasta que su mamá se vaya o algo.**

**-Me sorprende que a su madre incluso le importe. Ella ha permitido que haga lo que él quiere.**

**-Lo sé, ¿no? Si alguna vez yo hubiera sido atrapada metiéndome a casa después de las diez en una noche de escuela, estaría encerrada de por vida. Ese mueve de forma desenfadada dentro y fuera de su lugar cuando quiere.**

**-Me gustaría tener su vida.**

_No ahora, no._

**-Así que, ¿dónde crees que está él? –** Jade está con su cara encendida con la emoción de los chismes.

**-En casa.**

**-En L.A por el día.**

**-Haciéndolo con Louis detrás de las gradas.**

**-¿Quién está haciéndolo conmigo? –** Louis aparece de la nada. Miro hacia él y lucho contra el deseo de admirarlo. Imbécil infiel. Si hubiera sido un día normal, habría puesto mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él habría besado mi hombro y hubiéramos caminado a la biblioteca escuchando a los otros mientras compartíamos pequeñas miradas secretas. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, enviando chispas por mi cuerpo.

 

Manos que rondaban por otras espaldas.

Doy un paso atrás de él y lo llamo de la peor forma que puedo pensar.

 

**-Zayn, ¿quién más?**

Louis se ríe entre dientes y pasa una manos a través de su cabello castaño. Sus sonrisa aparece y mira a su alrededor. Matt y Drue ruedan sus ojos. Tal vez ellos saben que es una mierda… o quizás ellos piensan que sus travesuras de engaño son geniales. _Hombre, odio a esta gente a veces._

 

 **-Está perdido, sabes –** Jade se detiene en las puertas de la biblioteca.

 **-¿Qué? –** Louis traga, un poco nervioso.

**-Sí, al parecer su madre llamó a la escuela para decir que no sabe dónde está.**

**-Eso es una locura. Esta alrededor.**

**-Él no esta en casa.**

Louis encoge los hombros.

 

**-Probablemente huyó a L.A por el día.**

**-Él está en lo correcto, sabes –** James se encoge de hombros – **Perrie, dijiste que él le robó la tarjeta de crédito a su papá. Probablemente está caminando a Rodeo Drive mientras hablamos.**

Los celos en la voz de James eran imposibles de pasar por alto.

 

 **-Pero él usualmente me invita –** Entonces Perrie frunce el ceño, su expresión oscureciéndose. Puedo escucharla pensando: Imbécil.

**-No, no te invité, Perrie. Estoy atascado en un bosque en algún lugar, a punto de morir, no es las tiendas de Rodeo Drive.**

Miro a James.

 

 **-¿No fuiste a su casa anoche? –** Jade apunta a Louis.

 

Asiente, viéndose algo extraño.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** Perrie da unos pasos hacia él.

**-Nada. Sólo espero que esté bien. No actuaba como él anoche.**

_¿No lo hacía?_

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Parecía tenso. Estoy seguro de que él está sólo arrastrándose en algún lugar. Saben cómo es él.**

Todos asintieron.

Frunzo el ceño. _¿Cómo actuaba yo? ¿Por qué estaba tenso ayer por la noche? ¿Qué quizo decir con eso?_

Ojalá pudiera recordar. Mi cabeza pulsa y me froto la cien.

James le da a Louis una mirada simpática.

 

 **-Siento si él arruinó tu noche –** Aprieta su brazo.

 

Él le dispara una sonrisa algo desanimada, jugando la tarjeta de solidaridad como un profesional.

Ruedo mis ojos.

 

**-¿Disculpa? ¿Arruinado su noche? Él no está perdido tirado en el bosque.**

Quiero gritar. Esto es tan frustrante. ¿Cómo es posible que Louis me haya dejado en su casa si había terminado en el medio de la nada? ¿Qué sucedió entre su coche y mi casa?

 

 **-Bueno, nosotros, grandes señores, tenemos que pensar en cosas más importantes justo ahora –** Da a las chicas un guiño y sonríe a Matt de represalia antes de partir a su próxima clase.

 

Quiero seguirlo y pedirme más detalles, pero ya que no puede escucharme, quedarme con este grupo probablemente funcione en beneficio mío.

Tal vez algunos de sus parloteos chismosos puedan llevar a la verdad.

Matt abre las puertas para todos y entran en fila. Doy un salto entro antes de que se cierre en mi trasero.

 

 **-Jade. Perrie –** Camino junto a mis amigas - **¿Por qué no está preocupadas? ¿Qué pasa si Louis está mintiendo? ¿Cómo pude terminar en el bosque? Por favor, alguien escúcheme.**

 **-¿Qué si él no está de compras? –** Jade deja caer sus libros en la gran mesa de la biblioteca. Por lo menos parece un poco preocupada.

 

_Gracias. Finalmente._

**-Tal vez él huyó. Ha estado amenazando con hacerlo durantes meses –** Perrie saca una silla – **Louis dijo que él estaba actuando raro ayer por la noche. Tal vez cuando lo dejó él recogió sus cosas y se fue.**

**-¿Alguien apuesta porque algún semental lo recogió y ahora se están casando en Las Vegas?**

Todos rieron de la broma de Matt.

 

**-Tal vez algún camionero lo secuestró y está encerrado en la parte de atrás con una carga de ganado.**

Perrie ríe.

 

 **-¿Por qué tendría que ser gracioso? –** Mi voz sale en duras sílabas.

 **-Tal vez está en un autobús con dirección a Nueva York. Hashtag, Zayn anhela eso –** Jade sonríe.

 **-Jade, no tú también. No huí –** Tiro mi mochila sobre la mesa - **¡Chicos!**

**-Quizás está muerto**

La mesa queda en silencio ante la casual declaración de James. Todos lo miran, luego se miran unos a otros… entonces todos estallan en una carcajada.

 

 **-¿Por qué se están riendo? No estoy muerto. NO ESTOY MUERTO –** grito.

 

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo una cabeza levantarse desde un libro y mirar alrededor de la habitación como si él acabara de escuchar algo.

 

 **-No estoy muerto –** grito a través de la sala.

 

Se encoge, baja su libro y mira fijamente hacia mí.

Me estremezco.

Liam Payne.

_Malditamente imposible._


	7. Chapter 6

De todas las personas. Lamo mis labios y doy un paso hacia su mesa. Todavía está escaneando esta sección de la biblioteca, buscando nerviosamente.

Muevo los brazos y salto hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Liam frunce el ceño y luego baja la mirada hacia su libro. Bueno, tal vez no me puede ver.

 

 **-No estoy muerto –** digo, a través de la habitación.

 

Frunce el ceño y obviamente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para continuar leyendo.

Agarro mi bolso, zigzagueo por las mesas y llego en cuclillas a su lado. Muevo mi mano enfrente de su rostro, pero él no se mueve. Sus ojos siguen ojeando las páginas del libro, como si nada estuviera tratando de bloquearlos.

Conteniendo la respiración, lentamente me pongo de pie y me agacho para que mis labios queden justo a un lado de su oreja.

 

 **-¿Puedes oírme? –** susurro.

 

El libro cae sobre la mesa con un fuerte ruido. Liam se ve como si estuviera a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. Todos el la biblioteca lo observan. El bibliotecario frunce el ceño y lo hace callar, mientras que en la mesa de mis amigos todos empiezan a reír.

Quiero caer al suelo con alivio. ¿A quién le importa si es Liam? Alguien puede oírme.

 

 **-Liam, yo… -** Las lágrimas hacen mi voz temblar.

 

Se pone de pie y con sus manos temblorosas, recoge sus cosas.

 

**-¿Liam?**

Ni siquiera se molesta en guardar sus cosas correctamente, solo las mete en su mochila mientras camina en línea recta hacia la salida.

Lo sigo y me las ingenio para pasar por la puerta antes de que se cierre sobre mí.

 

 **-¿A dónde vas? –** Tengo que correr para igualarle el paso.

 

Él continua caminando, agarrando la correa de su mochila como si fuera un salvavidas.

 

**-Liam por favor detente. No puedo seguirte el paso.**

Aceleramos el paso y giramos en una esquina. _¿Por qué no me escucha? Sé que puede oírme. ¿Realmente me odia tanto?_

Su ritmo es cada vez más veloz, y finalmente tengo que detenerme. Inclinándome, dejo escapar un ligero grito y golpeo con mi pie.

 

**-Maldita sea, Liam. ¡Detente!**

Su ritmo se ralentiza. Doy un par de respiraciones profundas y continúo caminando tras el.

 

**-Mira, si esto se trata del comentario de Caracortada, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Lo siento! No quise decirlo y me sentí muy mal después.**

Puedo ver sus hombros agitándose mientras dobla en la siguiente esquina.

Alzo mi voz aún más mientras corro para mantener su ritmo.

 

**-Sé que debí haberlo dicho hace meses, pero no es como si alguna vez me hubieras dado oportunidad.**

Niega con la cabeza. Sé lo que está pensando: que incluso aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad, yo no lo habría hecho. Odio aceptar que tiene razón.

La desesperación inunda mi cuerpo mientras él rodea la esquila, me detengo en seco y estoy al borde de las lágrimas. Cayendo al suelo, me rodeo con mis brazos.

 

 **-Define ironía –** murmuro - **, realmente alguien puede oírme, pero no quiere escucharme.**

Sacudo la cabeza y sorbo mi nariz. Líquido quema mis ojos y sé que si cierro mis parpados, grandes lágrimas comenzarán a rodar por mis mejillas.

Esto no es justo.

 

**-¿Zayn?**

Alzo la vista ante el susurro de Liam. Su rostro está pálido y parece bastante nervioso, pero está caminando… hacia mí.

Levantándome del suelo, sacudo mis jeans y aclaro mi garganta.

Sus ojos me lanzan una mirada, y empieza a hablar al casillero que está a mi derecha.

 

 **-No es por el comentario –** Mira por encima de su hombro antes de detenerse a unos metros de mí, todavía frente a los casilleros – **Es por…**

**-Estoy a tu izquierda.**

Vuelve la cabeza evidentemente molesto por la interrupción: pero al menos me está mirando ahora… más o menos.

Dos respiraciones lentas entran y salen de su nariz y luego dice:

 

**-Esto no es real.**

**-Lo es, te juro que no estoy jugando contigo. No sé por qué puedes oírme, pero pareces ser la única persona que puede hacerlo. Por favor, necesito…**

De repente se ríe, no un sonido feliz, sino uno de esos al borde de la histeria.

 

**-Estoy hablando con un fantasma, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un fantasma o algo así?**

**-No estoy muerto.**

**-Te escucho. ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué te puedo oír? –** Apunta su cabeza con un tembloroso dedo.

**-No lo sé.**

Sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta para dejarme.

 

**-Por favor, Liam, no estoy muerto; pero lo estaré si alguien no me ayuda.**

Mi arrebato de palabras es seguido por un silencio sepulcral. Engancha su mochila a su hombro y baja la barbilla. Puedo sentirlo preparándose para alejarse a grandes zancadas, pero entonces sus hombros se hunden. Deja escapar un pesado suspiro.

Agitado, espero en silencio. Mi zapatilla haciendo un nervioso golpeteo rítmico en el suelo del pasillo. No es como si alguien pudiera oírlo.

Moviéndose muy lentamente, Liam se gira de nuevo hacia mí. No puedo leer su expresión: hay una profundidad en sus ojos que es inexplicable. Su comportamiento ha cambiado totalmente, su sonrisa se ha hundido en la distancia y siento como si estuviera mirando a un adulto… de diecisiete años.

 

Dejando caer su mochila al suelo, Liam susurra: **\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

 **-No estoy seguro. Quiero decir, mi mente está aquí, pero mi cuerpo… -** Mi voz empieza a  temblar – **Estoy perdido en algún lugar del bosque y no sé cómo llegué ahí. No puedo recordar nada.**

**-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?**

**-Perrie me estaba llevando al grupo de estudio… en la casa de Matt.**

Bueno, eso era nuevo. Imágenes de la enorme casa de Matt pasaron a través de mi cerebro. Música a todo volumen flotando hacia el lago donde todos estábamos. Drue y Nixon estaban lanzando piedras al agua: Louis tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cadera y yo estaba bebiendo una Corona. Matt estaba demasiado cerca de Jade  mientras ella reía por una broma de James… y Perrie estaba sentada sobre un tronco, enrollándose con… ¡Charlie Watson! ¡EWWWW! ¿El chico flaco de pelo grasiento de su clase de Biología? Pensé que ella lo odiaba. La memoria se evapora de mi cerebro. Trato de buscar más recuerdos, pero se han ido.

Liam resopla con disgusto.

 

**-¿Grupo de estudio? ¿No querrás decir la fiesta?**

Asiento con la cabeza, todavía un poco aturdida por las imágenes de Perrie y Charlie jugando con sus lenguas.

 

**-¿Zayn? ¿Tengo razón?**

Estoy a punto de reclamarle por hacerme contestar dos veces, cuando recuerdo que no puede verme. Aclaro mi garganta.

 

**-Sí, la fiesta… Como sea que quieras llamarla.**

Parece serio mientras asiente y se acomoda un rizo.

 

**-Está bien, así que dejaste la casa de Matt y…**

**-No recuerdo haber salido de la casa de Matt –** Cierro mis ojos y los aprieto – **Me duele la cabeza… y no puedo recordar.**

Las facciones de Liam parpadean con preocupación.

 

**-Debes tener una contusión en la cabeza.**

**-Así es. Me golpeé la cabeza y mi brazo me está matando y creo que mi pierna está rota.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Lo puedes sentir?**

**-No, regresé a mi cuerpo. Así es como sé que no estoy muerto. Me desperté rodeado por árboles y todo me dolía. Cuando traté de moverme, me desmayé de nuevo. No sé que hacer. Yo… estoy… qué hacer…**

Mi voz tiembla mientras las lágrimas se aproximan rápidamente.

 

 **-Shhhh –** susurra Liam, suavemente – **está bien. Yo…**

Sostiene su respiración, dudando.

No puedo quitar mis ojos de él mientras su rostro es atravesado por diferentes emociones. Su resistencia es difícil de pasar por alto, pero su cabeza se balancea. El movimiento es mínimo, pero la esperanza dentro de mí se aferra a ello. Finalmente respira y el asentimiento con su cabeza se hace pronunciado.

 

 **-Te ayudaré, lo haré –** Asiente de nuevo – **Sólo quédate conmigo en mi siguiente clase y dimo todo lo que sabes, ¿de acuerdo?**

 

Su voz es dulce y suave como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años. Por alguna extraña razón, es lo más reconfortante que he oído en todo el día.

Me limpio las lágrimas. Con unos pocos lloriqueos, me arrastro junto a él y caminamos a la clase en silencio.

Apenas se ha sentado, saca una hoja de papel en blanco y escribe:

**_Dime todo lo que puedas ver._ **

 

**-Quieres decir, ¿cuándo estoy en mi cuerpo?**

Asiente con la cabeza.

Empiezo a hablar, describiendo el terraplén con todo el detalle posible. Asiente con la cabeza, tratando de hacer que parezca que le está poniendo atención al profesor. Cada vez que quiere aclarar algo, me detiene con una pregunta escrita.

**_¿Estás sangrando?_ **

****

**-No, bueno sí. Un poco de sangre en mi cabeza. No creo que sea malo.**

Hace esa sonrisa suya.

**_¿Qué estás vistiendo?_ **

****

**-¿En serio? ¿Quieres una imagen mía en este momento?**

Me lanza una mirada oscura. Su dirección es bastante buena y me da con toda la fuerza de su mirada. No puedo dejar de sonreír un poco. Es realmente muy lindo cuando frunce el ceño.

Me aclaro la garganta.

 

**-Estoy en jeans, vans y una… camisa sin mangas.**

**_¿En otoño? ¿No tienes frío?_ **

****

**-Supongo. No recuerdo haber pensado en eso cuando me desperté.**

**_¿Tienes una chaqueta? ¿Qué es lo que llevas contigo?_ **

****

**-No estoy seguro… ¡Espera un segundo! –** Tomo mi mochila – **Debo tener mi mochila conmigo.**

**_¿Qué hay en él? ¿Tu teléfono?_ **

Busco en la mochila, sacando mi billetera, la tarjeta de American Express de mi padre. Frunzo el ceño. Empujando todo, busco alrededor de cada esquina de la bolsa, pero salgo con las manos vacías.

 

**-No hay teléfono.**

****

**_¿Una chaqueta?_ **

Toco la chaqueta que había buscado en mi mochila.

 

**-Si.**

**_La próxima vez que vuelvas, cúbrete. Asegúrate de mantenerte caliente… y trata de tener una mejor idea de tus lesiones. Cuanto más sepa, más te podré ayudar._ **

****

**-Está bien –** Llamaradas de esperanza me atraviesan cuando leo sus palabras. De odas las personas en el mundo que podían oírme. Sacudo mi cabeza. Liam Payne.

 

¿Por qué me siento tan increíblemente agradecido?

Me mantengo cerca de Liam mientras salimos de su clase de Inglés Avanzado. Está caminando rápido de nuevo y tengo que saltar alrededor de la gente para mantener su paso.

 

**-¿Por qué siempre caminas tan rápido?**

**-Necesito hablar con tus amigos antes de mi próxima clase y no quiero llegar tarde.**

**-¿Mis amigos?**

**-Sí, ¿no me dijiste que fuiste al grupo de estudio con Perrie?**

**-Sí, pero no regresé con ella.**

**-Bueno, tal vez ella sepa con quién regresaste.**

 

Por alguna razón, no quiero decirle que me fui con Louis. Me muerdo los labios mientras cruzo por la multitud. Mira su reloj de nuevo y puedo sentir su urgencia y renuncia a llegar tarde.

Eventualmente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

 

**-Me fui con Louis.**

Liam se detuvo y estuve a punto de chocar con él.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** murmura por el lado de su boca.

**-No recuerdo, pero de acuerdo con Perrie rechacé un paseo con ella y elegí irme con Louis.**

Su rostro se torna oscuro mientras da vuelta en dirección a mi voz. Abre la boca para hablar, pero espera hasta que un grupo de estudiantes pase, antes de preguntar.

 

**-¿Te llevó a casa?**

**-Él dijo que sí.**

**-¿Le crees?**

**-No.**

Ni siquiera lo dudo. Pero no estoy seguro de por qué. Tal vez porque lo atrapé engañándome esta mañana. A lo mejor porque es la verdad. De cualquier manera, creo que es seguro decir que nuestra relación ha terminado, por lo que pensar en él como un mentiroso no parece tan malo.

Sus ojos miel adquieren un tono tempestuoso y su piel palidece haciendo su cicatriz oscurecerse. 

 

 **-Vamos –** Cumplo sus suaves palabras y corro tras él mientras desciende por las escaleras.

 

Liam balancea la puerta y la deja abierta más tiempo del necesario.

 

**-Gracias.**

Me da una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirige a su casillero.

 

 **-¿Puedes atravesar las puertas? –** susurra mientras gira el dial de su casillero.

**-No lo he intentado aún… Bueno, no a propósito de todos modos. Mis dedos pasan por todo lo que toco, así que técnicamente las puertas no son diferentes.**

**-¿Qué te está deteniendo?**

**-Ah… ¿qué hay sobre el factor asqueroso?**

Sonríe.

 

 **-Sabes que cuando piensas en eso –** Abre su casillero– **es un poco genial. Eres como la Mujer Invisible de los Cuatro Fantásticos.**

Resoplo una carcajada.

 

**-¿Estás jugando conmigo?**

**-Piensa en el poder que tienes –** Me mira sin expresión – **Podrías colarte en cualquier lugar y nadie lo sabría.**

Menea sus cejas.

No puedo dejar de reír.

 

**-¿Cuál es el punto de colarme a algún lugar cuando en realidad no puedo hacer nada ahí?**

**-Cierto, pero… -** Su voz se corta cuando un par de tipos dan vuelta en la esquina y empiezan a abrir sus propios casilleros.

 

De repente soy súper consciente de que estoy en el vestuario. Nunca había estado allí más de dos segundos. Estaba eximido de hacer deportes. El tipo a mi lado se baja la cremallera de sus jeans y se los quita. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro mirando a un Liam medio desnudo.

Wow. Está como totalmente cambiado. Eso es sorprendente. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se voltea para encontrar su camisa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de esto sobre él? Sus anchas camisetas estaban escondiendo algunos dulces mayores.

Muerdo mi labio mientras registro qué acabo de pensar. _¿Liam? ¿Dulces? ¿Estoy volviéndome loco?_

Incapaz de apartar mis ojos de él, lo veo llegar a su camisa de Educación Física y noto la nítida cicatriz que atraviesa su hombro derecho. Debe haber tenido una cirugía. Extiendo la mano para tocarla. No sé qué está poseyéndome, pero no puedo detenerme.

Recorro mi dedo a lo largo de su herida y luego a su bíceps, dándole un suave apretón.

Liam se sacude, por sorpresa. El tipo a su lado frunce el ceño.

 

**-¿Estás bien, amigo?**

**-Calambre –** murmura Liam, frotándose el hombro.

 

El chico asiente y luego se aleja, mientras que Liam me lanza una mirada oscura.

 

**-¿Sentiste eso?**

Sus ojos se oscurecen más.

 

**-No podía evitarlo. Estás realmente en forma y siempre pensé que serías enclenque y flaco…**

**-No tienes que seguir hablando.**

**-¿Qué? –** Un tipo diferente se da la vuelta para ver que dijo Liam.

 **-Nada –** Liam le lanza una sonrisa de boca cerrada, lo que se convierte en un gesto en mi dirección.

 

Varios casilleros son cerrados de golpe mientras los chicos alrededor se dispersan. Los veo deambular hacia el campo de deportes y veo una figura familiar caminando hacia nosotros.

 

**-Louis está llegando.**

Mi boca se ceca mientras él se acerca. ¿Qué le va a decir Liam? Louis puede ser algo mezquino. Miedo por Liam da remolinos en mi vientre mientras lo veo llegar. Liam se queda frente a Louis y se aclara la garganta.

Louis se da la vuelta y mira a mi ayudante.

 

**-¿Qué demonios quieres, Caracortada?**

**-¿Llevaste a Zayn a casa anoche?**

Louis pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta hacia su casillero.

 

**-¿Y eso por qué tendría que ser tu asunto?**

**-Sólo me pregunto dónde está.**

**-¿No se pregunta lo mismo todo el mundo? –** Louis se arranca la camisa.

 

Me quedo mirando su torso, un torso en el que había recorrida mis manos. Recuerdo estar recostado en su cama con él una tarde de verano, pasando mis dedos por sus brazos y memorizando cada curva. Me había parecido tan romántico en su momento, ahora ese simple pensamiento me enferma. Otros recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza y me estremezco.

 

**-Sólo quiero saber dónde está.**

**-¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?**

**-¡Porque eres su novio!**

Los hombros de Louis se tensan. Veo una contracción muscular en su cuello mientras se pone la camisa de Educación Física sobre su cabeza.

 

**-Mira, se escapa todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? A sus padres no les importa. Probablemente está en casa.**

**-Zayn odia estar en casa. Si se escapara, se iría a Los Ángeles y ella siempre lleva a uno de sus amigos.**

_¿Cómo lo sabe él?_

**-Mira, hombre, no lo sé… Tal vez está haciéndolo solitario esta vez. Tal vez hizo autostop hasta Los Ángeles y está desahogándose con la tarjeta de crédito de su papá. Volverá esta noche y se robará toda la atención mañana.**

**-Nunca me iría en autostop. No soy tan estúpido.**

Liam ignora mi respuesta y continúa con su interrogatorio con calma.

 

**-¿Y si no regresa mañana?**

**-Tal vez finalmente encontró el coraje para huir.**

Mis entrañas se retuercen. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que eso es lo que quiero hacer?

 

**-¿Por qué no le escribes un mensaje de texto, para saber si está bien?**

**-¿Y por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? –** Louis cierra su casillero y gira.

 

Liam no se mueve. Alzando su barbilla, da un pequeño asentimiento, pero no dará marcha atrás.

 

**-Fuiste la última persona en verlo.**

**-¿Qué eres, un policía o algo así? Mira, ¡él se bajó de mi auto y esa fue la última vez que lo vi!**

**-¿Dónde se bajó?**

Louis aprieta sus puños.

 

 **-Liam, no importa. No va a decirte nada. Vamos a salir de aquí –** Trato de tirar de su brazo, pero mis dedos pasan a través de él esta vez.

 

Me ignora, apretando sus propios puños, sin miedo a la nariz resoplando frente a él.

 

 **-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Traigan sus traseros a mi campo! ¡Ahora! –** El entrenador Yeller (en realidad en Gellar, pero todos lo llaman _Yeller_ … por razones obvias) los aleja con una mirada de fierro. Louis saca a Liam de su camino. Liam lo mira, imperturbable por la agresividad.

 

**-¡Payne! ¡Muévete!**

**-Voy, señor; sólo tengo que ir al baño –** Hace una mueca y sostiene su estómago.

 

El entrenador Yeller da un paso hacia atrás, asqueado.

 

 **-¡Que sea rápido! –** Girando sobre sus talones, él se marcha.

 

Liam se aclara la garganta y espera al golpe de la puerta antes de tomar su mochila y caminar en la dirección contraria.

 

**-¿Vienes?**

**-Ah, no; gracias. Realmente no necesito ver tu popó.**

**-No voy al baño –** Tira de la puerta, abriéndola – **Quiero comprobar el coche de Louis.**


	8. Chapter 7

Liam mira sobre su hombro mientras caminamos al estacionamiento. Agachándonos, pasamos alrededor de los vehículos hasta que alcanzamos el Jeep de Louis. Liam pasa sus dedos a lo largo del barde de la ventana. Dejando caer su bolso, lo abre y saca un largo, plano pedazo de metal con un pequeño gancho a un lado. ¿Eso es una ganzúa? 

 

**-¿Por qué tienes eso en tu bolso?**

Sin decir una palabra, lo inserta por el borde de la ventana, lo mueve como un profesional y le saca el cierre.

 

 **-En caso de que alguna vez se me queden las llaves en el auto –** Me dispara una sonrisa y luego abre la puerta.

 **-Pero, cómo… -** Mi voz muere mientras observo a Liam revisar el asiento del pasajero. Abriendo la guantera, la revisa mientras soy abrumado por otro recuerdo.

 

 

**_-Louis, detente –_ ** _Empuje sus dedos revoltosos de la cremallera de mis jeans, intentando mantener mi voz baja._

**_-Vamos –_ ** _murmuró en mi cuello, sus labios moviéndose sobre mi esternón y hociqueando bajo mi camisa._

_Yacía en el asiento del pasajero reclinado, aplastado debajo de mi novio. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello mientras sus manos se movían debajo de mi camisa. Tuve que resistir la necesidad de tirar de sus mechones._

_Un extraño miedo se apoderó de mí mientras sus manos deambulaban por mi pecho. No se sentía bien. Sus labios no eran suaves y suculentos, sus manos no eran cariñosas y delicadas. Mientras yacía bajo de él en el auto me sentí asfixiado. No sabía por qué, pero quería salir._

**_-Louis, en serio, detente –_ ** _Empujé sus manos fuera de mi camisa mientras rozaban mis placas de perro. Sentí el frío metal en mi piel y los ojos de Liam flotaron por mi cerebro._

_Louis me dio una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a su posición de comienzo original, pasando sus manos por mis muslos, apretó mi trasero y luego deshizo el botón de mis jeans._

_Intenté atrapar su muñeca, pero me esquivó._

**_-¡Lo digo en serio! –_ ** _Apreté mis muslos juntos y empujé su pecho. Se tambaleó lejos de mí y maldijo._

**_-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema esta noche?_ **

****

_Volví a cerrar mi cremallera y me sacudí lejos de él mientras se volvía a poner en el asiento del conductor._

**_-No es como si no hubiéramos hecho esto antes. Recién la semana pasada estábamos…_ **

**_-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿no puedes sólo llevarme a casa y darme un beso de buenas noches? ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar nuestras citas con sexo? –_ ** _Volví a ajustar mi camisa._

_Louis soltó un suspiro frustrado._

**_-No te entiendo para nada. Un minuto estás rogando por eso. Mira la manera en que estás vestido. Y ahora estás haciéndola el frío._ **

****

_Lo fulminé con la mirada._ ¿Rogando por eso? ¡Difícilmente!

_Tocó mi rostro y mantuvo su voz dulce y cariñosa._

**_-¿Qué quieres, Zayn?_ **

****

_Reconocí la táctica, pero aun así me sentí tranquilizada por esta._

**_-No lo sé –_ ** _Di mi respuesta típica, lo que él tomó como un permiso._

_Fui rápidamente envuelto de besos y manos vagantes. La necesidad de sólo rendirme y terminar con ello era fuerte, pero entonces sentí las placas de perro de nuevo y mi interior brilló con rabia._

**_-¡Detente! Dije que no quería esta noche. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que seguir presionando?_ **

****

_Me giré lejos de él y miré por la ventana… a la tan llamada_ vista. _Todo lo que vi fuernos oscuros y tenebrosos árboles._

_Los dedos de Louis rozaron mi cuello y rápidamente sus labios siguieron. Rodé mis ojos y abrí la puerta, saltando al frío aire nocturno._

**_-Dije detente. No quiero, sólo lidia con eso._ **

****

_La tenue luz del auto iluminaba sus facciones mientras me fulminaba con  la mirada._

**_-Entra al auto._ **

**_-No –_ ** _Crucé mis brazos y lo fulminé de vuelta._

**_-Zayn. Entra. Al. Auto –_ ** _repitió con la mandíbula apretada._

_Levanté mi barbilla._

**_-No._ **

**_-Bueno –_ ** _Golpeó el manubrio – **Maldito obstinado.**_

_Agarrando mi mochila, la tiró a mis pies._

**_-No quieres estar conmigo, esa es tú perdida._ **

****

_Cerrando de golpe la puerta, encendió el auto y aceleró._

**_-¡Espera! ¡Louis! –_ ** _Alcancé la manilla de la puerta, pero antes de poder agarrarla las ruedas traseras giraron y se alejó de mí._

**-¿Estás viendo lo que encontré? –** Liam me atrae al presente al mover mi IPhone en frente de su rostro – **Parece que estuviste aquí anoche, a menos que Louis haya robado tú teléfono.**

Forcé mis labios a sonreír. Sólo no sé por qué, no es como si pudiera verme.

 

 **-Sí, eso es mío –** murmuré, alcanzándolo luego dejando caer mi mano invisible mientras Liam se gira de nuevo a buscar en el auto – **Recuerdo haber estado aquí.**

 **-¿Lo haces?  -** Liam se gira a verme, su dirección está un poco corrida, pero no puedo molestarme en corregirlo - **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Yo… um. Nos estacionamos. Sólo recuerdo que nos estacionamos.**

Las cejas de Liam se juntaron, su boca moviéndose en una fina línea mientras mira al suelo.

 

 **-Nada pasó –** No sé por qué quiero tanto que lo sepa.

 

Asiente y yo suspiro.

 

**-Eso es por lo que me bajé del auto.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

_¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?_

 

**-Él quería… tú sabes… y yo no tenía ganas, así que…**

La expresión de Liam cambia a una de entretención mientras tropiezo con mis palabras y me molesto.

 

**-¡Mira todo es tú culpa!**

**-¿Mi culpa? –** Se apunta.

**-¡Sí! Si no hubieras estado flotando atrás de mi cerebro con tu mirada de “ _deberías saberlo_ ”, sólo lo habría hecho y luego él no se habría ido sin mí.**

La rabia pasa por el rostro de Liam. Puedo sentir su lucha para mantenerse calmado.

 

**-Bien, así que estás diciendo, que si hubieras tenido sexo con ese imbécil, ¿todo habría estado mejor?**

**-Al menos estaría vivo.**

**-No estás muerto todavía –** Liam cierra la puerta de un golpe, mete mi teléfono en su bolsillo y comienza a caminar de vuelta a los camarines.

 

Corro para alcanzarlo. La rabia todavía está pulsando fuera de él, pero su voz está calmada cuando me pregunta:

 

**-¿Recuerdas dónde estabas?**

**-No –** Sacudo mi cabeza – **Estaba realmente oscuro y había una tonelada de árboles. ¿No estoy seguro de sí caí allí o si estaba caminando a casa y tal vez me resbalé?**

Liam bufa por la nariz.

 

**-No puedo creer que salgas con ese imbécil. ¡Te dejó en el medio de la nada!**

No tengo nada que decir. Liam tiene razón. Louis es un imbécil y he estado saliendo con el por casi cinco meses.

La vergüenza me baña mientras Liam continúa con su pequeño sermón.

 

**-Cuando pienso en sus manos sobre ti me hace querer vomitar.**

**-Gracias, Sr. Moralizador, pero no pedí tu opinión.**

**-No es acerca de ser moralizador –** Liam se gira repentinamente. No me está mirando directamente, no que él sepa – **La única persona que debería estar tocándote así es alguien que te ame y ese imbécil no lo hace.**

Sus palabras duelen como el infierno y no puedo evitar murmurar:

 

**-Si ese es el criterio, nadie nunca me tocaría.**

Veo su mirada llenarse de tristeza mientras camina hacia mí.

 

 **-Sabes que es la basura como Louis –** Apunta hacia el estacionamiento – **la que te hace creer esa mierda.**

Me quedo sin palabras mientras él se gira y se aleja.

Toma unos pocos momentos que mis piernas se muevan. Siento que alguien está aplastando mi corazón como masilla.

_¿Qué sabe él de todas formas?_

 


	9. Chapter 8

Decido esperar fuera del vestuario esta vez. Cuando Liam reaparece está desplazándose a través de mi teléfono y luciendo un poco preocupado.

 

 **-¿Qué encontraste? –** Miro por encima de su hombro.

 

Se estremece entonces dejando escapar su aliento.

 

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente no me siento como para ver un montón de chicos sudorosos ducharse y vestirse.**

Su rostro se ilumina con su pequeña media sonrisa.

Camino junto a él mientras teje su camino a través de los pasillos.

 

**-Parece que tu madre ha intentado llamar un par de veces esta mañana.**

Quiero decir: “ _Eso sería una primera vez_ ”, pero trago las palabras de vuelta. Tenía que darle a mamá un poco de crédito. Ella se veía preocupada esta mañana… hasta que giró su auto y se dirigió a una reunión. Mis entrañas hierven.

 

**-¿Crees que debería llamarla?**

**-¿Y decir qué? Sí, hola, soy el chico que vive a la vuelta de la esquina, usted me saluda ocasionalmente, pero en realidad nunca hablamos. Resulta que tengo el teléfono de su hijo… que robé del auto de Louis. ¡Ah! ¿y mencioné que puedo oír su voz en mi cabeza? Él es un fantasma por cierto.**

**-Okey, okey, lo entiendo –** Él desliza el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás – **Y para tú información, reclamar propiedad no es robar.**

**-Lo es cuando la propiedad no es tuya.**

**-Está bien –** Liam saca mi teléfono y lo sostiene en el aire – **Llévalo entonces.**

Le echo una oscura mirada y murmuro:

 

**-Touche.**

Su sonrisa aparece mientras pasamos por alto la cafetería y nos dirigimos hacia el extremo opuesto de la escuela.

 

**-¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso no comes?**

Se detiene frente a una de las suites de ICT y gira el pestillo.

 

 **-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer hoy –** Empuja la puerta con el hombro y la mantiene abierta para mí.

**-Ya pasé.**

Él deja ir la puerta y se va a una computadora en la parte trasera de la sala.

 

**-¿Tienes permitido estar aquí?**

 

Sacando una silla, se deja caer en ella.

 

**-Al Sr. Attley no le importa que los seniors entren aquí durante el almuerzo. Estamos bien, Zaynie. No te preocupes por eso.**

Me arrastro a su lado.

 

**-Es Zayn.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Mi nombre es Zayn –** repito, con un suspiro.

 **-Lo sé –** Él trae la pantalla a la vida con un movimiento del Mouse – **Simplemente me gusta más Zaynie.**

**-Bueno, me gusta Zayn y es mi nombre, así que…**

Una suave risa se escapa de sus labios mientras abre Google.

 

**-Lo que tú digas, Zayn.**

Ruedo los ojos y me encaramo (encaramar es como subirse o ponerse sobre algo… creo, normalmente se usa para situaciones sociales.) en el asiento a su lado.

 

**-¿Qué estás buscando?**

**-Bueno, sabemos que Louis está mintiendo. Él no te dejó en casa y supongo que si ustedes estaban… ya sabes… en su auto, entonces probablemente condujo a un mirador o a algún lugar privado.**

Liam busca en los mapas de la zona.

 

 **-¿Así que Matt vive… aquí? –** Señala la pantalla. Me inclino sobre él y asiento - **¿Eso es cierto?**

**-Sí. Sigo olvidando que no puedes verme.**

Él sonríe.

 

 **-Está bien, así que me imagino que Louis no condujo por kilómetros antes de detenerse, así que vamos a suponer que estás dentro de un radio de 25 kilómetros de la casa de Matt –** Se inclina más hacia la pantalla e inspecciona las diferentes rutas que se alejan de la casa de Matt  - **Hay puntos de vistas dispersos por todo el camino a través del Parque Nacional. Podríamos empezar esta tarde, ver si alguno de ellos revuelve algunos recuerdos.**

Me aclaro la garganta y saco a la luz el recuerdo de nuevo.

 

**-No fue una vista de nada. Estaba oscuro y era un poco espeluznante. Creo que fue fuera de la carretera. Oculto.**

Su sonrisa desaparece y esa mirada dura regresa. Antes pensaba que estaba enojado conmigo, pero ahora me pregunto si ésta tranquila rabia es únicamente para Louis. Por alguna extraña razón me resulta conmovedor que él esté molesto de que alguien me trate de esa manera.

Frunzo el ceño y aclaro mi garganta.

 

**-Debo haber empezado a caminar, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no tendría sólo que quedarme allí en la oscuridad. La lógica dice que habría tratado  de encontrar una calle principal o algo.**

**-Si estabas en un lugar tranquilo, las posibilidades de que resbalaras y cayeras son altas. Podrías haber caído por la ladera con bastante facilidad –** Sus rasgos están grabados con preocupación - **¿No recuerdas nada más?**

 **-No –** Me trago el nudo en mi garganta y miro de nuevo hacia la pantalla. El Parque Nacional San Bernardino es enorme. El camino desde la casa de Matt corta a través de una parte del este. Con poco para seguir en esta búsqueda podría llevar meses… y yo no tengo tanto tiempo - **¿Y si él condujo hacia el sur?**

Liam pasa sus dedos por su cabello y lo aparta de su cara.

 

**-Un humano puede sobrevivir durante unos cuatro días sin agua y de lo que has dicho, no estás derramando sangre, así que tenemos un poco de tiempo.**

Agarrando el Mouse, abre una nueva pantalla y hace una búsqueda sobre el clima.

 

**-Soleado y bien toda esta semana. Tienes una oportunidad.**

**-No es una muy grande –** me burlo.

**-Es mejor que nada.**

Mi teléfono suena. Liam se estira por él y lee la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

 

 **-De acuerdo con la encuesta “Dónde está Zayn”, el 88% de los votantes cree que has huido –** Sacude su cabeza y guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo.

**-Supongo que la gente cree que me conoce completamente.**

Él mira en mi dirección, sus ojos buscando mi triste expresión. Estoy sumamente agradecido de que él no me pueda ver en estos momentos.

 

**-Lo siento si crucé una línea antes. No debería haber sido tan grosero sobre tu novio.**

Miro mis manos y paso mi dedo pulgar derecho sobre la palma de mi mano izquierda.

 

**-Él ya no es mi novio. Si logro salir de esto voy a dejarlo, muy públicamente.**

Liam ríe.

 

**-Lo vi tratando de enrollarse con Harry Styles esta mañana. Creo que es algo bueno. Si esto no hubiera sucedido nunca lo hubiera sabido, seguiría saliendo con él como una maravilla sin tener idea.**

**-¿Incluso después de lo que te hizo ayer por la noche? –** La frente de Liam se arrugó con un ceño fruncido.

 **-No lo sé –** Me encojo de hombros.

 

Liam se inclina hacia delante y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas. Mirando con ojos sinceros, que están sólo a unos centímetros de mi cara, susurra:

 

**-Te mereces algo mejor.**

Siento el aguijón de las lágrimas. Si supiera la verdad no estaría diciendo cosas como esta.

 

**-No sabes lo que merezco.**

**-Yo…**

La puerta suena y Liam se endereza, girándose de nuevo a la pantalla y estudiándola. Miro hacia la puerta y veo una chica de rostro redondo con ojos muy abiertos y una expresión inocente tejiendo a través de las mesas hacia nosotros. Su sonrisa es brillante.

 

**-Hey Liam.**

Lo miro con una sonrisa mientras aparta los ojos de la pantalla y le da a la muchacha un gesto amable.

 

**-Hey Sophia, ¿cómo te va?**

**-Bien –** Su rostro está radiante mientras pasa y se sienta a su lado.

 **-Hey, hey, cuidado –** Su trasero está a punto de aterrizar sobre mí, así que salto fuera del camino, pero no antes de que su zapato vaya directamente a través de mi vans – **Bueno, ella está totalmente en mi pie.**

Liam se ríe disimuladamente.

 

 **-¿Estás bien? –** pregunta Sophia, sus grandes ojos luciendo preocupados.

 **-Sí –** Liam aclara su garganta – **Sólo un texto divertido.**

Agarra mi teléfono y mira torpemente la pantalla.

Sus ojos de adoración lo estudian en silencio, luego deja caer su cabeza y mete un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. Aclarando su garganta, ella mira hacia Liam y sonríe de nuevo.

**-Así que, ¿vas al grupo de jóvenes el viernes por la noche?**

**-Echa un vistazo a esa cara –** Sonrío - **¿Esta es tu novia o algo así?**

 **-¡No! –** Chasquea Liam.

 **-Oh. Está bien –** La sonrisa de Sophia se desvanece y empieza a juguetear con el anillo de plata en su dedo medio.

**-Amigo, ella está tan flechada por ti.**

Liam ignora mis burlas y le envía a la chica una sonrisa de disculpa.

 

**-Quiero decir, tal vez, no estoy seguro.**

La habitación se ilumina con su resplandeciente sonrisa y no puedo evitar reírme.

 

**-¿Cuál es tu problema, Liam? Mira esos grandes ojos marrones. Te quiere. Ve por ella.**

**-Quieres callarte –** murmura.

 **-¿Disculpa? –** Sophia se ve destrozada - **¿No es bueno que esté aquí?**

 **-Sí, por supuesto. Está totalmente bien –** Liam le palmea la mano y se levanta – **Es sólo que tengo que irme y me preguntaba si querías usar mi computadora y luego apagarla por mí.**

 **-Suave –** susurro.

 

Liam cierra sus ojos y se aclara la garganta, con una sonrisa forzada. Sophia sonríe  y asiente con la cabeza, evidentemente decepcionada por su partida.

 

 **-Está bien. Gracias, Liam –** Ella se desliza en su silla y él se estira sobre ella para ocultar la pantalla.

**-Sólo voy a cerrar sesión.**

Ella estudia su rostro mientras rápidamente cierra su cuenta. Risitas retumban en mi vientre, pero me las trago. Liam luce muy incómodo justo ahora. Incorporándose, palmea a Sophia en el hombro y dice un adiós rápido.

 

 **-Adiós –** Ella le da un pequeño saludo mientras él se vuelve para salir por la puerta.

 

El pasillo está vacío mientras hacemos nuestro camino de regreso hacia el patio.

 

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Esa chica está en tu puerta, hombre. ¡Déjala entrar!**

**-Tal vez no quiero dejarla entrar.**

**-¿Qué, crees que vas a hacerlo mejor?**

Liam se detiene en seco y me da una mirada sombría.

Me tapo la boca con la mano y hago una mueca de dolor.

 

**-No quise decirlo así. Lo que quiero decir es… que parece dulce.**

Él inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, su ceja derecha elevándose, añadiendo más potencia a su expresión burlona.

Estúpidamente sigo hablando.

 

**-Vamos, ella parece totalmente tu tipo.**

**-¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi tipo? Ni siquiera me conoces –** Liam se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de nuevo.

 

Corro para alcanzarlo.

 

**-¿Es a causa de la cicatriz? Porque hay algunos cirujanos plásticos en LA. Podrían arreglar eso por ti.**

**-No, no es a causa de la cicatriz y no necesito arreglarlo. Me gusta de esta manera.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?**

Cirra los ojos y suspira.

 

**-Es un buen recordatorio.**

**-¿De qué? –** Levanto la vista hacia sus labios apretados.

**-Nada.**

Niega con la cabeza.

Jugueteo con mi correa de reloj, sin saber cómo responder. Mi curiosidad sin duda alcanzó su punto máximo.

 

**-Sólo me preguntaba si la cicatriz te hacía sentir…**

**-¿Quieres dejar de hablar de ello? ¡Por Dios, Zayn! Tienes la sensibilidad de un tiburón.**

Mi boca se abre y le disparo un ceño que olvido totalmente que no puede ver.

 

**-Sólo estaba tratando de ser útil.**

**-¿Cómo? –** Se gira hacia mí - **¿Cómo tu constante piar en mi oído es útil?**

 **-Yo… ¡ella es una chica a la que le gustas! –** Señalo al pasillo.

**-No tienes que jugar a Cupido, está bien. Puedo cuidar de mi propia vida amorosa.**

**-¿Cuál vida amorosa? Apenas tienes unos cuantos amigos, y mucho menos una novia.**

Gime y mira al techo.

 

 **-¿Quieres ayudarme, Zayn? –** Inclinándose hacia mí, trata de hacerlo directo hacia mi cara. Su dirección es aterradoramente exacta mientras grita: - **¡Deja de hablar!**

Bien. Cruzo los brazos y lo miro.

Después de un enfrentamiento de helado silencio, finalmente murmura:

 

 **-Gracias –** luego se da vuelta y se aleja.

 

Estoy tan enojado ahora que casi no puedo respirar. Lo veo pisotear lejos de mí y luego grito una retahíla de maldiciones en mi cabeza antes de seguirlo. Mientras se acerca al cuarto de baño, mis ojos se entrecierran.

Una fortalecedora sonrisa se forma sobre mis labios mientras Liam tira de nuevo de la puerta del baño y yo salto detrás de él. Sin decir una palabra, lo veo dejar caer su bolsa y luego lo escucho bajando la bragueta mientras se acerca al urinal.

Le doy un segundo para empezar, y luego camino por detrás de él y me aclaro mi garganta.

Sus hombros se sacuden y luego resopla:

 

**-¿Estás viéndome mear en este momento?**

**-No. ¡Estoy mirando la parte trasera de tu cabeza idiota!**

No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que él sólo se ríe, una de esas cortas que salen del pecho. Subiendo su bragueta, Liam vacía el orinal y se dirige al lavabo. Creo que supone que todavía estoy de pie detrás de él, porque ve en el espejo mientras se está lavando las manos. Miro a un lado de su cara.

 

**-Sabes, deberías ser más amable conmigo. Yo soy el único dispuesto a ayudarte.**

**-Tú eres el único que puede.**

Él salta hacia un lado y se vuelve hacia el sonido de mi voz. Sacudiendo las gotitas de sus manos, agarra una toalla de papel.

 

 **-Y cualquiera en mi posición habría corrido por su vida –** Se seca sus manos y se vuelve hacia mí – **Pero me detuve y escuché.**

 **-Oh, mi héroe –** No puedo evitar la burla de mi voz – **el chico que me dice que me calle en mi cara. Estoy tan increíblemente feliz de que eres tú quien me puede oír.**

**-¿Sabes lo que…?**

 

 **-¿Qué pasa?  -** Liam camina hacia mí.

**-Las paredes están moviéndose.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Mi cabeza! –** La agarro y me derrumbo hacia el suelo mientras las baldosas empiezan a abalanzarse hacia mí.

 **-¿Zayn? –** Liam se estira hacia mí.

**-Duele. Voy a volver. No puedo. Duele.**

**-Zayn, mantén la calma, todo va a estar bien.**

**-¿Qué pasa si novuelvo?**

Su rostro adquiere un aspecto de terror antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Oigo un último Zayn gritado desde el cuarto de baño antes de abrir los ojos con el bosque a mi alrededor.


	10. Chapter 9

Relajo mi respiración. Liam me dijo que me calmara. Puedo hacerlo. Con movimientos muy lentos, miro alrededor. El dolor late de la cabeza a mis pies y tengo que para para protegerme de las estrellas en mi visión. Quiero regresar con Liam, pero también necesito evaluar la situación.

Tomándome mi tiempo, con suavidad vuelvo a examinar mis heridas. Mi cabeza ha dejado de sangrar y ahora simplemente siento costras secas en mi cabello. ¡Qué asco! Con una mueca de dolor, intento mirarme el codo, pero duele girar la cabeza. Vuelvo a intentar, lo que sólo me causa más dolor.

Respirando por la nariz, obligo a mi mente a marcar la lista que Liam me dio.

Chaqueta. Tengo que ponerme la chaqueta.

Intentando no mover la cabeza, examino la zona y noto mi mochila a centímetros de mis dedos. Me estiro hacia ella. El dolor me atraviesa. Empiezo a respirar como una embarazada en labor de parto y empujo mi mano derecha hacia la correa. Fallo. Apretando mis ojos cerrados, murmuro una maldición y luego lo vuelvo a intentar. Duele como el infierno, pero esta vez me las arreglo para envolver mis dedos alrededor del cuero.

Una sonrisa triunfante revolotea sobre mis labios mientras arrastro el bolso hacia mí, pero pronto desaparece. La mochila se sacude hasta detenerse y se niega a acercarse más. Levanto la cabeza para ver mejor y veo que está atrapada en una rama que yace ahí abajo.

¡NO!

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás con un ruido sordo y nuevas estrellas se dispersan en frente de mí.

Respiro de nuevo, una larga y lenta inhalación, sostengo el aire por un instante y lo dejo salir.

Obligándome a mantener la calma, vuelvo a agarrar la mochila. Está completamente atascada. La tironeo y la veo moverse contra la rama. Las hojas crujen debajo de ella como si estuvieran riendo.

Tiro y giro la correa.

 

**-Ven aquí, obstinado pedazo de…**

Dejo escapar un grito. A medida que la mochila se libera trae una pila de hojas y helechos hacia mí. Me cubro la cara con mi brazo bueno y cambio de posición mi cuerpo. Esto sólo hace que todo sea peor. El dolor se dispara por mi pierna. Me muevo intentando aliviarla, lo que causa que mi cuerpo se deslice a un costado. No me había dado cuenta que había estado balanceado tan precariamente y antes de que pueda detenerme, me estoy deslizando hacia abajo por el terraplén.

Mi cuerpo rueda e imágenes parpadean a través de mi mente.

Círculos amarillos.

Un golpe.

_¡ZAYNIE!_

El último pensamiento grita a través de mi cerebro mientras doy tumbas hasta detenerme.

Vuelvo a estar fuera de mi cuerpo. Liam está a mi lado, pareciendo preocupado y distraído mientras golpea su pluma sobre el cuaderno frente a él. _¡Maldita sea! Mi chaqueta. Estúpida caída, quería evaluar mejor mi situación. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? ¿A dónde caí? ¿Y qué eran esos círculos amarillos?_

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, intentando darle sentido a la imagen. No funciona. Mis ojos se abren de pronto y maldigo en voz baja. Quiero volver.

Quiero decir, no quiero volver a sentir dolor, pero me gustaría ver dónde estoy ahora y realmente quiero ser capaz de decirle a Liam que cubrí mi fina camisa con una chaqueta.

_¡Oh, ¿cuál es el punto?! No tengo ningún control sobre la estúpida situación._

Abriendo la boca, estoy a punto de admitir mi derrota y decirle a Liam que volví cuando el escritorio empieza a apresurarse en mi dirección. Mis ojos se agrandan mientras la habitación gira. Los cierro con fuerza para luego sentir el dolor abrazando nuevamente mi sistema.

_He regresado al bosque. ¿Cómo mierda pasó? ¿Y en qué estoy recostado?_

Escupo las hojas de mi boca y alcanzo mi codo palpitante. Ahora estoy en una pila de hojas de pino muertas, aquellas afiladas de color marrón que pinchan la piel. Cepillo las puntas lejos de mi cuello y saco algunas de mi cabello sucio. Mi codo está latiendo como una luz estroboscópica. Cada latido envía un pico de dolor desde las yemas de mis dedos a mi hombro. Un gemido bajo pasa a través de mis labios y un sollozo sube a mi garganta.

_Bien, así que soy un completo idiota por querer regresar aquí. ¿A quién le importa la chaqueta? ¡Esto duele demasiado!_

Intento mover mi rodilla a una posición más cómoda, pero el fuego que abrasa mi pierna es demasiado para soportarlo. Dejo escapar un grito fuerte y dejo de moverme.

Cerrando los ojos, intento alejar las lágrimas y pensar.

_Mi mochila. ¿Cayó conmigo?_

Echo un vistazo alrededor de mi cuerpo y me sorprende verla apoyada en mi rodilla derecha. Mis dedos van bajando por mi muslo y consigo agarrar la correa de cuero. La tiro hacia mí para luego detenerme y tomar unas pocas respiraciones. Me cabeza está empezando a girar.

La abro temblorosamente y saco la chaqueta. Me toma una eternidad y la pequeña tarea es agotadora. Abrazo la chaqueta contra mi pecho y poyo mi cabeza sobre las agujas de pino. Mi cerebro se siente hinchado y pastoso y la desesperación está a sólo un instante de distancia.

Las lágrimas queman.

La escritura de Liam gira frente a mí diciéndome que me ponga la chaqueta. Miro las letras, garabateadas en tinta azul y hago que mi mente las repita. Me toma cuatro intentos pero finalmente mi mano derecha capitula y empieza temblorosamente a abrir la chaqueta.

Intentar estirarla sobre mí es malditamente difícil, pero consigo cubrir mis hombros y asegurarla bajo mi barbilla… algo así.

Mis dientes castañean a la vez que me doy la vuelta para ver lo lejos que rodé. Creo que veo el lugar. Mirando hacia arriba a la colina, reproduzco la caída en mi cabeza. Círculos amarillos destellan en mi mente. Son dos, uno junto al otro.

Frunzo el ceño y cierro los ojos otra vez.

Círculos… desviándose hacia mí.

Abro los ojos.

 

 **-¿Círculos amarillos? –** susurro.

 **-¡ZAYNIE! –** grita una chica joven y me estremezco.

 **-No –** Parpadeo entre lágrimas – **Círculos.**

Me obligo a repetir la palabra, esperando que erradicara el sonido del grito de una niña.

 

 **-Círculos brillantes –** Los veo desviarse en mi mente, sobre la carretera directamente hacia mí - **¡Faros delanteros! –** grito ahogado.

 

Esos dos círculos amarillos eran faros de un coche.

Fui golpeado por un coche.

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento es liberador. Finalmente, sé lo que pasó.

Intento sacar a la luz nuevos recuerdos. Obligando a que los faros vengan hacia mí una y otra y otra vez. No puedo recoger más información y tras unos minutos estoy agotado.

Tengo que volver a Liam. Tengo que contarle lo que sé.

Arrugo la cara, intentando ir a su lado, pero no funciona.

 

 **-¡Vamos! –** La desesperación tiñe mi voz mientras mis ojos se cierran con fuerza otra vez - **¡Arghhhh! –** Se me escapa un grito y golpeo la tierra - **¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que volver!**

Un pensamiento bordea el fondo de mi cerebro. No es agradable, pero la idea de que no tengo otra opción me hace considerarlo. Inhalando dos rápidas inspiraciones, sostengo la tercera y me obligo a doblar la pierna.

Mi grito se pierde hasta que estoy inconsciente.

Prácticamente aparezco en el regazo de Liam. Vacilando, salto y tomo asiento en un banquillo vacío junto a él. El Sr. Moffat está disertando en su monótona voz sobre alguna ecuación con una tonelada de letras y números. Hay un diagrama en la pizarra bajo el título de energía cinética.

Mi nariz se arruga y miro a Liam. Su boca está triste. Miro la cicatriz estropeando sus rasgos y pienso que es hermoso.

_¿Qué?_

Sacudo la cabeza. _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

Sí, estoy muy contento de estar sentado junto a él ahora mismo, pero, ¿Liam Payne? ¿Hermoso?

Pasando la mano sobre mi cara, aliso mis cejas y niego con la cabeza.

_Contrólate, Zayn._

Lo estudio por un momento más. Él no está escuchando ni una palabra de lo que el Sr. Moffat está diciendo. Sus ojos están a kilómetros de distancia y si pudiera borrar esa preocupación en su rostro ahora mismo, lo haría.

Inclinándome hacia él, susurro tan suave como puedo:

 

**-Hola, Liam.**

Se endereza y suelta un jadeo.

 

 **-¿Sr. Payne? –** El profesor de física se detiene y le da una mirada severa  - **No lo desperté, ¿o sí?**

 **-Lo siento, señor –** Liam se sienta y me lanza una mirada atenta.

 

La mirada del Sr. Moffat dura un poco más pero luego su expresión suave regresa junto con su monótona explicación.

Luchando por su pluma, Liam voltea un pedazo nuevo de papel y escribe…

**_¿¡¿¡Estás bien!?!?_ **

Sonrío.

 

**-Sí, estoy bien… bueno, no por completo, obviamente. Tuve una caída y ahora estoy incluso más lejos de la orilla.**

**_¿Lesiones?_ **

**-Nada nuevo. Creo que mi cabeza ha dejado de sangrar, pero mi rodilla está bastante mal y mi codo me está matando. Conseguí cubrirme con la chaqueta.**

Liam sonríe.

 

**_Buen chico._ **

**_No creo que súbitamente hayas descubierto una térmica bajo tu camisa, ¿no?_ **

Me mira con esperanza.

Suprimo una risita y contesto:

 

**-Lo único que tengo debajo de mi camisa son tus placas de perro.**

Su cabeza se gira bruscamente hacia mí, sus ojos enormes.

 

**-¿Qué? Me los diste para que los usara, ¿no? ¿Qué ocurre?**

Sacude la cabeza y escribe…

**_No pasa nada. Consérvalas._ **

Quiero preguntarle más, pero no puedo retrasar mi respuesta a su siguiente pregunta.

**_¿Recuerdas algo más?_ **

****

**-Sí. Faros.**

**_Entonces, ¿estabas en la carretera?_ **

****

**-Uh-huhu. Debo haber llegado a la carretera y empecé a caminar a casa.**

**_¿Lado izquierdo?_ **

****

**-Sí –** Asiento – **No. Espera. Estaba en el derecho. Estaba caminando con el tráfico.**

**_Sabes que deberías haber caminado en sentido contrario en un camino parecido._ **

****

**-Gracias, pero eso ahora es poco útil.**

**_Lo sé, es simplemente más fácil divisar a los coches y que ellos puedan verte._ **

****

**-Bueno, este no me vio.**

**_¿¡¿¡¿Crees que fuiste golpeado por un coche?!?!?_ **

****

**-Quizás. No lo sé.**

**_¿Y te golpeó?_ **

****

**-Sí, estoy bastante seguro de eso. No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero, ¿qué más pudo haber sido en el lugar donde estoy con las heridas que tengo? Recuerdo caer y… -** La palabra ZAYNIE grita en mi cabeza y mi suministro de aire se corta.

 

Me muerdo los labios.

**_¿Zayn?_ **

****

**-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo.**

**_Bueno, entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al conductor del coche._ **

****

**-Sí, porque es fácil pudo haber sido cualquiera… probablemente algún turista que está afuera de la ciudad.**

Liam suelta la pluma y se frota la oreja derecha.

La desesperanza golpea mis hombros. Podía tan fácilmente hundirme en su ritmo implacable. Podía sentirme derrumbándome mientras notaba su expresión triste.

 

**-No voy a lograrlo, ¿verdad?**

Liam suelta una corta respiración y agarra su pluma.

**_¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡Tan solo MANTENTE CON VIDA!_ **

Subraya las tres últimas palabras varias veces y las ondas de desesperanza que siguen golpeándome se calman un poco. Sonrío y vocalizo la palabra gracias. Sé que no puede verme y me alegra. Las emociones que masacran mi sistema son una que no estoy listo para compartir.


	11. Chapter 10

La campana suena momentos más tarde, y los estudiantes se apresuran a recoger sus cosas. El Sr. Moffat está metiendo papeles en su maletín mientras sale por la puerta con todos los demás. Supongo que los estudiantes no son los únicos que están desesperados por salir al final del día.

Liam se toma su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas, sin duda esperando a que el salón esté vacío así puede hablar conmigo sin parecer un bobo total.

Mi teléfono suena mientras los últimos estudiantes de último año salen por la puerta.

Liam da un resoplido de disgusto y lo pone de golpe en la mesa.

 

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tus amigos dan asco.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué están diciendo? –** Extiendo mi mano hacia el teléfono, olvidando que mis dedos pasarán directamente a través de él. Liam deja salir un suspiro y doy un paso atrás - **¿Puedes leerlo por mí, por favor?**

 **-No –** Liam agarra el teléfono y lo mete en su bolsillo.

**-¡Hey, ese es mi teléfono! Ahora léeme el tweet.**

**-Olvídalo.**

**-Liam –** Cruzo mis brazos y fuerzo mi voz para que permanezca calmada – **Yo…**

**-No te voy a leer el tweet, Zayn.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Sólo vamos a decir que la etiqueta ha cambiado.**

**-¿A qué?**

Liam suspira y mira al suelo.

 

**-No quieres saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?**

Mi frente se arruga y me trago el dolor. Debe ser malo si no está dispuesto a mostrármelo. Odio estar tan desesperado por verlo a pesar de que probablemente dolerá como el infierno.

 

**-Dime. Necesito saber.**

**-No voy a hacerlo –** Liam camina a zancadas pasándome y me paro en su camino. Él camina directo a través de mí y ambos nos estremecemos. Se da vuelta con un jadeo – **NO me hagas eso de nuevo. Nunca.**

Deja salir un suspiro y masajea su frente.

 

**-Dime lo que dice o te lo haré por el resto del día.**

Él gime y lanza sus manos al aire.

 

 **-Ninguna de estas personas con las que pasas el rato se preocupan por ti. ¡Obviamente estás desaparecido y todo lo que ellos han hecho es comenzar un frenesí en Twitter sobre lo que podría haberte sucedido! –** Saca mi teléfono – **Algunos de estos tweets son repugnantes, Zy. ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de esta gente?**

Su dulce desesperación ante mi situación tira de fibras del corazón que nunca supe que tenía. Mis ojos arden mientras le respondo bruscamente.

 

**-Porque no se preocupan por mí.**

Los hombros de Liam caen y me mira confundido.

Trago y continúo como un idiota.

 

**-Ellos son demasiado superficiales para cavar más profundo de la ropa que uso, o los zapatos que tengo puestos… o a qué fiesta voy… o con quién me acuesto. No se preocupan sobre mi forma de ser… y no quieren saber nada sobre quién soy realmente. Nunca lo sabrán y esa es la forma en que lo quiero.**

**-¿Nunca sabrán qué?**

**-Nada –** Trago – **Quise decir que ellos nunca me conocerán realmente –** Mi cubierta es tan patética, pero Liam misteriosamente lo deja pasar.

 **-Sabes que eso es un desastre, ¿no? –** La sonrisa que sigue se dulce declaración es demasiado linda.

 

Muerdo mis labios y asiento.

 

**-¿Estás bien?**

Aclaro mi garganta en respuesta a sus palabras tranquilas.

 

**-Ven, vamos a conducir por el parque nacional por un rato.**

Cruzo mis brazos y lo sigo.

 

**-Sólo tengo que pasar por mi casillero primero.**

Su ritmo es aún bastante rápido, pero logro mantener el paso mientras lo sigo a su casillero. Pasamos a Sophia en el camino, ella le da una sonrisa tímida y él siente de vuelta.

Quiero burlarme de él otra vez, pero me obligo a salir con algo más. Lo necesito de mi lado, no diciéndome que cierre mi boca de nuevo.

 

**-¿De qué es tu grupo?**

Él se gira para mirar a Sophia, luego de vuelta hacia mí con una mirada sospechosa.

 

 **-Sólo estoy preguntando qué es –** Levanto las manos.

Al detenerse en su casillero, marca la combinación y mira para asegurarse de que nadie está cerca – **Es sólo un grupo de niños de mi iglesia. Nos reunimos todos los viernes en la noche y pasamos el rato.**

**-¿Y qué? ¿Leen sus biblias?**

Sus cejas se unen mientras trata de esconder su sonrisa – **A veces. No siempre. Por lo general sólo nos reunimos para divertirnos un poco.**

**-¿Qué tipo de diversión?**

**-Juegos, Paintball, películas… el pasado viernes entregamos barras luminosas, apagamos todas las luces y bailamos hasta cansar nuestros traseros.**

Me río.

 

**-¿Con cánticos?**

**-Está bien, tus ideas erróneas son aterradoras.**

Cierra su casillero y la cremallera de su mochila.

 

**-Bueno, discúlpame, pero nunca antes he ido a la iglesia.**

**-Tal vez deberías venir y echarle un vistazo.**

**-No, gracias –** Frunzo el ceño.

**-¿Crees que la única forma de divertirse es emborracharse, comprar ropa, salir con perdedores y decir cosas maliciosas sobre la gente?**

Doy un paso lejos de él. A pesar de que fueron dichas con humor ligero, sabía que quiso decir cada palabra.

 

 **-Vaya –** Trago – **Realmente no te agrado, ¿verdad?**

Sus ojos se llenan rápidamente con pesar mientras pone su mochila sobre su hombro.

 

**-Te dejé mantener las placas de perro, ¿no?**

Lo veo alejarse de mí, inseguro de si sentirme insultado o tocado. Pasar tiempo con él es lo más confuso que he hecho en mi vida. Me quedo allí como un idiota, inseguro de qué sentir.

Mi cuerpo fantasmal se hace cargo y corre tras él antes de que pueda detenerme.

Lo alcanzo y caminamos lado a lado. Él aclara su garganta y olfatea, luego mira sobre su hombro derecho.

 

**-Estoy a tu izquierda.**

Su sonrisa aparece mientras me mira. ¿Cómo puede alguien verse tan seguro de sí mismo y tan torpe al mismo tiempo?

 

 **-No puedo imaginarte bailando –** Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas.

Liam se ríe y susurra: - **Créeme, si las barras brillantes no hubieran sido la única fuente de iluminación, no podrías haberme arrastrado de una silla.**

Sonrío.

 

**-¿Te pusiste todo despreocupado?**

**-Créelo, bebe.**

Timbres de risa salen de mí. Es un sonido tan sorprendente que en realidad dejo de caminar. Es casi tan extraño a mis oídos… No me he reído así desde…

Trago y frunzo el ceño.

Nadie puede hacerme reír ya, al menos no del tipo genuino que está burbujeando en mi vientre en este momento. ¿Cómo logró hacerlo Liam?

Imágenes de él bailando-como-Glee en la pista de baile traen una nueva ola de risitas. Las contengo y lo sigo.

Liam está parado en la salida de la escuela hablando con Niall Horan. Me muevo junto a ellos mientras salen por la puerta. Puedo sentir que Liam está agudizando el oído por mí, así que le doy un aviso.

 

**-Detrás de tu hombro izquierdo.**

Él asiente y luego se sintoniza de vuelta en la conversación con Niall.

 

**-…quiere que aplique para todas las grandes universidades de la costa este. ¿A dónde creer que irás el año que viene?**

Liam se encoge de hombros.

 

**-No estoy seguro aún. Todavía necesito ver algunas guías de cursos y averiguar lo que quiero hacer. Sólo es septiembre, no quiero quedar atrapado en toda la cosa de la universidad hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.**

**-Sí –** Niall fuerza una risa incómoda.

 

¿De qué tiene que preocuparse? Él seguramente va a ser el graduado con las mejores calificaciones. El tipo trabaja más que cualquier otro estudiante en esta escuela, por no mencionar el hecho de que es una estrella del deporte y está en el consejo estudiantil. El tipo es tan dorado que es prácticamente una estatua.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo llegó a ser amigo de Liam?

 

 **-¿Estás bien, hombre? Te ves un poco cansado –** Liam le da una palmada en el hombro.

 

¿A quién estoy engañando? Él es tan amable con todos, ¿quién no querría ser su amigo?

 

Niall pasa la mano por su cabello rubio desteñido – **No dormí bien anoche. Trabajé hasta tarde en una asignación y luego no pude desconectarme –** Se encoge de hombros y le dispara una sonrisa nerviosa – **Yo mismo soy mi peor enemigo.**

Liam sonríe y busca en su bolsillo por sus llaves.

 

 **-Te veo luego, hombre –** Niall lo saluda con la mano y va hacia la para del autobús.

**-Hey, ¿quieres un aventón?**

La cara cuadrada de Niall se ilumina con una sonrisa - **¿Estás seguro? Eso sería increíble, gracias.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  -** Frunzo el ceño. No quiero compartir el coche con alguien más. Quiero hablar con Liam sin ser interrumpido - **¿Realmente tenemos tiempo para esto? ¿No tenemos alguna búsqueda pre-oscura que hacer?**

Liam dispara una mirada severa en mi dirección.

 

 **-Él está en el camino –** susurra.

 

Niall camina a zancadas al auto y abre la puerta del pasajero.

Liam abre su puerta y finge mirar su mochila, dándome tiempo para saltar en la parte trasera.

 

 **-Gracias –** susurro, todavía un poco malhumorado.

 

Él lanza su mochila en el asiento trasero con un guiño. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Me muevo hacia atrás en el asiento mientras Niall empieza a hablar de nuevo.

 

**-Mi mamá robó mi auto.**

Liam se ríe - **¡¿Qué?!**

**-Sí, el de ella está en el taller siendo arreglado y se quedó con el mío por el día. Ni siquiera se ofreció a pasar y recogerme después de la escuela. Hombre, odio tomar el autobús. Me salvaste, hermano.**

**-No hay problema.**

 

El auto vuelve a la vida y Liam sale del estacionamiento.

Realmente no me gusta su auto. Es un vieja Toyota Corolla. Un pedazo de basura de color amarillo mostaza. Niall baja la ventana y todos hacemos una mueca al alto chillido agudo.

 

 **-Lo siento, hombre –** Liam sonríe – **Tengo que ahorrar para este bebé por mi cuenta, así que es… ni bueno ni malo.**

**-Nah, está bien.**

Niall está siendo muy amable. Él es dueño de un magnífico Mustang azul medianoche por el que los chicos babean y en el que las chicas quieren viajar. Lo consiguió por su decimosexto cumpleaños. Fue un regalo de su tío rico, y al parecer su papa (el alguacil Horan) se puso como loco. Después de una batalla épica se le permitió mantener el auto, pero creo que las reglas son muy estrictas. Si alguna vez se mete en problemas – lo cual nunca hace – pero si alguna vez lo hiciera, el auto sería lo primero en irse.

Niall es un chico realmente agradable, pero hombre, él se pavonea como un pavo real cuando está caminando a la escuela cada mañana.

Mi teléfono suena de nuevo y Liam lo alcanza.

Frunce el ceño.

 

**-Sabes, es realmente peligroso leer y conducir.**

Él mira en el espejo retrovisor y me lanza una mirada seca. Sonrío.

Aclarando su garganta, Liam deja caer el teléfono en su regazo y mira a Niall.

 

**-¿Votaste en la encuesta de Zayn hoy?**

**-Nah, hombre. No me gustan esas cosas –** Niall mira por la ventana y se aclara la garganta.

**-¿Lo conocías muy bien?**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? –** Me inclino hacia delante.

 

Niall se encoge de hombros.

 

**-Sí, algo así. Solíamos pasar el rato un poco cuando éramos niños.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con él?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Vamos –** Liam sonríe - **¿Él siempre fue así?**

**-¿Siempre cómo qué?**

**-Tú sabes, franco, irritante…**

Golpeo a Liam tan duro como puedo. Mi piño va a través de su hombro, pero al menos lo veo estremecerse.

Niall sigue mirando por la ventana, pero da una carcajada. Yo le lanzo los males.

 

 **-De ninguna manera –** Niall niega con la cabeza y se da vuelta para enfrentar a su amigo – **Él solía ser increíble. Pasábamos el rato todo el tiempo en la escuela media. Había un grupo masivo de nosotros y solíamos hacer todo juntos. Zayn era siempre muy organizado y se le ocurrían estas cosas locas para que hicéramos.**

Noto que la cabeza de Liam se inclina a un lado y sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente - **¿Qué pasó?**

 **-No es asunto tuyo –** susurro bruscamente.

**-Saafa.**

**-¿Quién?**

Niall mira a Liam - **¿No conoces esta historia?**

Liam niega con la cabeza.

 

**-Saafa era la hermana menor de Zayn. Era esta linda niña morocha con una sonrisa constante. Puros rayos de sol, ¿sabes?**

Mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte que creo que podría estallar en mi pecho. Presiono mis dedos en el medio de mi caja torácica.

 

 **-Zayn la adoraba. Un día ella… -** Niall se aclara la garganta.

 

 _No lo digas. No le digas, Niall._ Quiero gritar las palabras, pero sé que no hará ningún bien.

 

**-Se cayó de un árbol, se rompió el cuello y murió.**

Mis oídos empiezan a sonar mientras me desplomo hacia atrás en mi asiento.

 

 **-Ella sólo tenía nueve años –** termina en voz baja.

 **-Whoa –** Los nudillos de Liam están blancos mientras agarra el volante – **Eso explica muchas cosas-**

**-Zayn fue quién la encontró.**

La cabeza de Liam se mueve de un tirón a un lado. La sorpresa en su cara es ineludible, seguida rápidamente por tristeza. Me aparto de ella. No ha nada que pueda decir para detener esto.

 

**-Nunca ha sido el mismo desde estonces. Pasó ocultándose durante el verano y luego, cuando llegó a la secundaria comenzó a pasar el rato con…**

**-¿La gente equivocada?**

**-Bastante –** Niall asiente.

 

El auto se llena con ese inquietante silencio que sigue a una noticia trágica. Mantengo mis ojos en la ventana, viendo el mundo desacelerar hasta parar mientras Liam se detiene en la calzada de Niall. Él levanta el freno de mano mientras Niall abre su puerta.

 

**-¿Crees que él ha huido?**

Niall hace una pausa y rasca su nuca.

 

 **-No lo sé, hombre. Tal vez –** Su manzana de Adán baja en su garganta y vuelve a subir de nuevo antes de forzar una sonrisa y salir del auto.

 

Liam espera el golpe de la puerta antes de dar reversa en el camino. Veo a Niall caminar a su puerta, luego se gira y nos observa yéndonos. Me giro en el asiento y miro por la ventana de atrás mientras él mira detrás de nosotros.

Una parte de mí quiere odiarlo. Otra parte tiene que admitir que eso con el tiempo iba a salir.

Le echo un vistazo de nuevo a Liam. Él sigue mirando por el espejo retrovisor, buscando mi respuesta. 


	12. Chapter 11

No digo nada. No puedo. Niall sale rápidamente de la vista. Sigo mirando por la ventana trasera, incapaz de enfrentar a Liam. Él era la única persona en la escuela que no sabía.

Odio que el status quo haya cambiado.

Liam aclara su garganta.

 

**-¿Quieres sentarte al frente conmigo?**

**-No, estoy bien acá atrás –** murmuro.

 

El auto comienza a detenerse. Lentamente me giro para ver a Liam enfrentándome.

 

 **-Lo siento –** Su voz es suave.

 **-¿Por qué? –** Mi voz es dura.

 

Sus ojos se llenan con compasión mientras susurra:

 

**-Siento que hayas tenido que encontrar a tu hermana así. Siento que la hayas perdido.**

**-No quiero hablar acerca de eso –** Alcaro mi garganta.

**-Zay…**

**-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR ACERCA DE ESO!**

Liam salta a su asiento y accidentalmente golpea la bocina. Ajustando su posición, se gira para enfrentar el camino y suelta un pequeño:

 

**-Está bien.**

Acelerando el auto, damos saltitos de conejo por un segundo hasta que Liam encuentra su ritmo. Todavía me estoy sujetando a mi atontamiento, la única forma de protección que he conocido desde el accidente.

Cierro mis ojos.

Aprieto mi mano a un duro puño, haciendo que me duela. Solía ser capaz de sacar sangre. Abro mi mano ahora y no veo nada… por supuesto. No puedes romper la piel de un fantasma… sólo su corazón.

El silencio llena el auto hasta que pasamos el cruce a la casa de Matt y comenza a adentrarse en el bosque.

**-¿Algo se ve familiar?**

Me inclino hacia el vidrio y sacudo mi cabeza.

 

**-¿Zayn?**

**-Todo se ve igual –** Suspiro – **Puedo haber estado en cualquier lugar de alrededor.**

**-Sólo sigue buscando, ve si algo provoca un recuerdo.**

Hago lo que me dice y le pido a Liam que reduzca la velocidad como cinco minutos después.

 

**-Aquí podría ser. Quiero decir que hay una barandilla a lo largo de este camino.**

**-Bueno, salgamos y demos un vistazo.**

Liam se ve lleno de esperanza mientras salta fuera del auto y comienza a caminar a lo largo de la carretera.

 

 **-Si fuiste atropellado, entonces probablemente haya marcas o daño en la barandilla –** dice sobre su hombro – **Sigue por ese camino y yo intentaré aquí abajo, ve si encontramos algo.**

Tomo las placas de perro alrededor de mi cuello mientras camino por la carretera, mirando la barandilla. He caminado al menos 90 metros cuando me giro y grito:

 

**-No veo nada. La barandilla se ve bien.**

**-Lo mismo por acá –** La voz de Liam llega a mí – **Vamos, manejemos un poco más allá.**

Pasamos la siguiente hora saltando dentro y fuera del auto. La barandilla está bien a lo largo de todo el camino y a los 24 kilómetros, estoy completamente rendido.

 

**-No quiero hacer más esto.**

Liam mira su reloj.

 

 **-Probablemente debería irme a casa de todas formas –** Pone su pie en el acelerador y nos dirigimos de vuelta a Big Bear Village.

 **-Qué malgaste de tiempo –** suspiro.

**-No lo creo.**

Lo miro desde el asiento del pasajero.

 

**-Siempre supe que eras un idiota.**

Su risita es seguida por una rápida sonrisa.

 

**-Podemos quitar ese tramo de camino ahora. No fue un malgasto de tiempo.**

**-Bien, claro –** Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento y cierro mis ojos.

 

A veces siento que Liam puede verme o algo. Es como si pudiera sentir lo que estoy haciendo y en vez de comenzar otra conversación cansadora simplemente se inclina hacia delante y enciende la radio.

La música nos baña mientras paseamos de vuelta al pueblo. Siento el ritmo dentro de mí mientras la letra gira en mi cerebro. No puedo evitar cantar.

 

**-¿Realmente te gusta esta canción?**

Abro mis ojos y veo la sonrisa de Liam.

 

**-A todos nos gusta esta canción.**

**-No, realmente no.**

Mis cejas se juntan.

 

**-¿Entonces por qué la estás escuchando?**

**-Porque me gusta el sonido de tu voz.**

Avergonzado, me siento un poco más derecho. Una sonrisa tira de mis labios y lucho para enderezarla.

 

 **-Así que, ¿te gusta cantar, en casa, cuando nadie está observando? –** Liam cambia de marcha y me echa un vistazo.

 **-Tal vez –** Me encojo de hombros.

**-¿Cepillo o desodorante?**

Sonrío abiertamente.

 

**-Mi cepillo hace un micrófono mucho mejor.**

**-Lindo –** Asiente Liam – **Siempre fui más del tipo de chico de espátula.**

 **-No lo fuiste –** Intenté golpear juguetonamente su hombro, pero mi mano lo atraviesa.

 

Él rasca el punto donde lo golpeé y ríe.

 

**-Lo juro, solía encontrar cada pocillo y olla en la casa y volverlo en un gran equipo de batería. Golpearía el infierno de esas cosas. Volvía loca a mi mamá.**

Río.

 

**-Los buenos músicos comienzan jóvenes, supongo.**

**-Sí, bueno, difícilmente soy un talento pero me divierto.**

**-Así que, un baterista entonces. Sabes, eso es de hecho bastante genial.**

**-Oh, bueno, me hace feliz que lo apruebes.**

Otra canción empieza y siento mis interiores saltar de placer. Amo esta.

 

**-¿Puedes subirla, por favor?**

Liam lo hace sin comentar y por alguna razón, me lanzo dentro de la canción. No sé por qué. Nunca lo hago con mis amigos, pero de alguna manera  ciento como si lo tuviera permitido es este viejo auto de mierda. Como si fuera seguro o algo.

Termino la canción con fuerza.

Liam sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

**-Eres un Gleek, ¿no?**

**-No –** Me giro en mi asiento y luego suspiro – **Tal vez… bien, sí, pero si se lo dices a alguien te mataré.**

**-Por qué no quieres que le diga a alguien. Glee es genial.**

**-Cállate. Glee es genial.**

**-Lo es.**

¡Huh! ¡Muy sarcástico!

Mis ojos se entrecierran mientras lo observo.

 

**-Sé que no puedes verla justo ahora, pero te estoy dando una mirada muy seca.**

**-No, puedo verla.**

**-¿Puedes? –** Mi voz sale toda alta y chillona.

 **-En mi cabeza –** admite suavemente Liam – **Puedo imaginarte realmente claro en mi cabeza y conozco esa mirada. La haces bastante.**

No sé cómo responder a eso. Él lo hace sonar como si estuviera estudiándome desde que llegó a nuestra escuela hace casi un año. Lo miro en un confundido silencio y luego bajo la mirada a mis manos, de repente incómodo.

Inclinando su asiento hacia atrás, Liam saca su IPod y busca música mientras intenta mantener un ojo en el camino. Unos pocos minutos después, está enchufándolo al estéreo con una sonrisa.

 

**-Sabes qué es más genial que Glee sin embargo, ¿cierto?**

Subiendo el volumen, Liam deja que Granite palpite a través del auto.

Una risa contenta escapa por mis labios mientras Liam comienza a cantar a toda voz la música con deleite.

En segundos estoy uniéndome a él.

Cantamos lo más fuerte que podemos todo el camino a la casa de Liam.


	13. Chapter 12

No tengo razón para estar nervioso acerca de entrar a la casa de Liam, pero lo estoy. Doy un paso a través de la puerta y miro en el interior. En realidad es bastante agradable. Muy sencillo y simple, pero elegante de todos modos. Las paredes son de madera, dándole esa sensación de cabaña de madera, apuesto a que hay una chimenea en el salón. Echo un vistazo a la barandilla de madera sólida en la parte izquierda de la escalera y me pregunto si alguna vez Liam metió sus piernas a cada lado de ella y se deslizó hasta el fondo. Sería tentador, eso es seguro.

La madre de Liam aparece en la esquina.

 

 **-Hola cariño –** Llega de puntillas y le da a Liam un beso en la mejilla.

 

Dando un paso atrás, mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa de adoración.

 

**-¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?**

**-Sí, bien.**

Su madre camina hacia la cocina.

 

**-¿Un día lleno de acontecimientos?**

Liam mira sobre su hombro con una sonrisa irónica.

 

**-Se podría decir que sí.**

**-¿Pero uno bueno? –** Se da vuelta en el mostrador de la cocina. Sus ojos están bailando con dulce alegría. Es muy difícil no verlos.

 

Liam sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

 

**-Sí, mamá, fue grandioso.**

**-Fantástico.**

A lo lejos, se ve como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ella, obviamente, quiere realmente que Liam lo haga bien en la escuela, o sea feliz… o algo así. El corazón se me aprieta un poco a medida que veo su genuino interés mientras Liam le cuenta sobre su día y le inventa una escusa de por qué llega tarde.

 

**-La cena es en media hora. Te llamaré cuando esté lista.**

**-Maravilloso, me muero de hambre –** Liam la besó en la mejilla y se escabulló por las escaleras justo saliendo de la cocina.

 

No puedo evitar dejar de mirar alrededor de la casa mientras lo sigo por las escaleras y por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

La sensación de la casa es diferente a la mía. Es mucho más vieja, parece que fue construida en los 70s o 80s.

La alfombra ha sido renovada, sin embargo, pero con un rico color Burdeos que da a la casa un delicioso calor.

_¿Delicioso calor? ¿En serio?_

Niego con la cabeza. Eso es lo que se siente. No sé de qué otra manera describirlo.

Paso la mano por la pared, tratando muy duro para evitar que mis dedos pasen a través. No siento nada y frunzo el ceño mientras mis dedos pasan a través de un cuadro.

 

 **-Entonces, esta es mi habitación –** Liam abre la puerta.

 

Entro y soy una vez más golpeado por la calidez.

Me pregunto si mi mamá les vendió esta casa. No es para nada su estilo, pero conociéndola ella habría arrojado esa palabra, _calidez_ , en numerosas ocasiones.

Hay una cama doble en la esquina de la habitación con un edredón de color verde brillante. Es bastante abrumador, pero resistí la tentación de  comentar. Es su cuarto, no el mío. Liam vuelca su bolso al lado de su escritorio y explora la repisa por encima de ella.

 

**-¿Qué estás buscando?**

**-Cuando nos mudamos aquí, papá me compró un libro de mapas de la zona. Destacamos un montón de rutas de senderismo que queríamos hacer.**

**-Y, déjame adivinar, no han hecho ninguna de ellas.**

Liam me mira con sorpresa.

 

**-No, hemos hecho cerca de ocho hasta ahora.**

**-Oh –** Me paso los dedos por el pelo y vuelvo la mirada, sintiéndome estúpido.

 **-Aquí está –** Él lo saca y pasa a través de las páginas – **Muy bien, así que aquí es a dónde nos dirigimos hoy –** Hurga a través de su escritorio por un marcador y marca una cruz en el tramo de la carretera a la que fuimos – **Así que tal vez mañana pueda levantarme temprano y podamos hacer esta sección antes de la escuela.**

Miro por encima del hombro.

 

**-Tendrás que levantarte bastante malditamente temprano.**

**-Lo sé –** Asiente con la cabeza – **No puedo faltar a la escuela. Lo siento mucho, pero…**

Su cara se frunce con pesar.

 

**-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te saltes la escuela.**

Las palabras salen un poco más golpeadas de lo que quiero que lo hagan. Supongo que simplemente me molesta que asuma que creo que saltearse la escuela es algo en lo que yo nunca pensaría no hacer. Lo que él nunca sabrá es que nunca he perdido un día de clases cuando he tenido una prueba importante y ni una vez presenté un trabajo tarde. Mis días de saltar la escuela siempre coinciden con los días en que no puedo soportar hacer frente a la población estudiantil. Invito a Perrie porque ella está demasiado absorta en sí misma para notar mis estados de ánimo.

 

 **-¿Debo llamar a la policía? –** La pregunta de Liam me hace voltear hacia él.

**-No creo que se tomen en serio este tipo de cosas, por lo menos durante 48 horas.**

**-Tal vez el sheriff puede ayudarnos.**

**-¿El sheriff Horan? –** Niego con la cabeza y comienzo a escanear su habitación – **No lo creo. Él tiende a ser un purista de las reglas.**

**-¿Y si le digo lo que sé?**

Miro abajo para leer la colección de libros de Liam.

 

**-Él se preguntará cómo sabes estas cosas. No le puedes decir que puedes oírme. Todo el mundo pensará que estás loco.**

**-No puedo sentarme aquí y no hacer nada.**

Me pongo de pie y lo enfrento, amando el hecho de que él quiere esforzarse tanto.

 

 **-Necesitas comer y dormir, Liam. No me sirves muerto de hambre –** Mantengo mi voz tan casual como puedo.

 

Estoy en lo cierto. Estoy siendo sensible. No ha nada más que podamos hacer en este momento.

Miedo se enrosca en mi vientre.

Trato de librarme de ello con distracción y moviéndome al segundo estante de libros de Liam, hombre, a este tipo le gusta leer.

 

 **-Hay algunos buenos títulos aquí –** murmuro.

 **-Sí, bueno, la lectura es buena para el cerebro –** Da un paso hacia mí voz.

 

Me deslizo por delante de él y me muevo hacia el escritorio. Es un desorden con pilas de libros en torno a su computadora. Me doy cuenta de una enorme pila de páginas en un pila ordenada y me inclino a ver lo que son.

El Screto Troyano, por Liam Payne.

 

**-¿No sabía que te gustaba escribir?**

**-Uh –** Liam salta nerviosamente hacia su escritorio – **No leas eso.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-No está terminado –** Levanta uno de sus libros de texto y cubre la primera página.

 **-Está bien –** Cruzo los brazos y murmuro: **\- Aguafiestas –** Mientras me doy la vuelta.

**-Es sólo que yo…**

**-¿Quién es ella? ¿La Sra. Cazadora de Pumas? –** Me inclino a inspeccionar la foto que acabo de ver. Liam tiene su brazo alredeor de una mujer hermosa con una sonrisa radiante.

 

Liam camina a mi lado.

 

**-En primer lugar, eso es grosero, y en segundo lugar, ella es mi hermana, Ruth.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tiene?**

**-Treinta –** Toma la foto a su lado – **Éstos son sus hijos, Emma y Tim.**

Miro a las tres sonrisas traviesas de la imagen. Liam está sosteniendo sus helados.

 

**-Mira tú cara, el tío orgulloso.**

**-No puedo evitarlo. Son dos dulces pastelitos.**

**-No puedo creer que eres un Tío Liam.**

**-Sí, bueno, Tío Li en esta etapa.**

Se sonroja mientras regresa la imagen a su lugar.

 

 **-Así que… -** Miro a mis pies y luego casualmente me encojo de hombros - **¿Cuántos años tiene tu madre?**

Liam mete las manos en los bolsillos y se aparta de mí.

 

**-¿Qué, no vas a decirme?**

**-Mira mis padres son impresionantes, ¿está bien? –** Se gira de nuevo hacia mí – **No necesito que difundas chismes acerca de ellos.**

 **-¡No lo haría! –** Trato de ignorar su mirada seca, pero es difícil pasarla por alto. Me enfado – **No confías en mí.**

Se encoge de hombros.

 

**-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

Abro la boca con una respuesta aguda, pero soy interrumpido por un labrador negro que estalla a través de la puerta con un ladrido feliz. Grito y salto hacia atrás.

Liam se ríe.

 

**-Está bien, no le haría daño a una mosca.**

Me muevo dudoso en el borde de la habitación, agradecido de que el perro saltando no puede verme. Su lengua babosa está colgando de su boca en éxtasis mientras Liam frota detrás de las orejas. De repente, la nariz del perro se movió y se alzó en el aire, olfateando ruidosamente.

 

**-¿Qué pasa, muchacho?**

El perro se echa hacia abajo y  empieza a oler la alfombra, tejiendo su camino a través de la habitación gasta que está a mis pies.

 

 **-¿Q… qué estás haciendo? –** le grito al perro.

 

Él olfatea alrededor de mis tobillos y luego comienza a trabajar su camino hasta mis piernas, hasta que su nariz está en mi entrepierna.

 

 **-¡SAL de ahí! –** Trato de dar una palmada al perro - **¡Liam! ¡Un poco de ayuda!**

 **-Wow –** Liam retrocede con asombro – **Eso es increíble.**

Trato de moverme lejos del perro.

 

**-¿Qué es increíble? ¿El hecho de que tu estúpido perro no puede dejar de oler mi entrepierna?**

**-Buf, ven aquí muchacho –** Liam se golpea el muslo – **Bufón. Ven aquí.**

 

Después de algunas peticiones más, entre carcajadas, el perro de Liam finalmente hace lo que se le dice.

Me sacudo mi jeans con una mano temblorosa y levanto mi cuerpo con toda la dignidad que puedo.

 

 **-Lo siento –** dice Liam con una sonrisa boba.

 **-Estoy seguro de que lo sientes –** Cruzo los brazos.

**-Es bastante increíble que pueda sentirte así. Me pregunto por qué.**

**-Mira, quién sabe. Sólo mantenlo fuera de mi entrepierna, ¿bien?**

**-Sí, señor –** Liam asiente con la cabeza, luchando por contener sus labios de estallar de nuevo en una sonrisa.

 

Rodando los ojos, me ablando con una pequeña sonrisa que no puede ver. Acercándome más, extiendo mi mano y dejo a Bufón oler mis dedos. Él empieza a lamer aire. Esto es demasiado extraño.

 

**-No entiendo cómo me puede sentir.**

**-La vida es misteriosa.**

**-¿Esa es tu respuesta?**

Liam se encoge de hombros.

 

**-A veces sólo tenemos que aceptar el hecho de que no podemos explicarlo todo. La vida pasa, lo queramos o no, y no siempre tenemos una razón del por qué. Nuestro trabajo es tratar de hacer salir algo bueno de ella.**

Tengo la sensación de que se está refiriendo a Saafa, así que me aclaro la garganta y cambio de tema.

 

**-¿Por qué lo nombraste Bufón?**

Arrodillándose, Liam le da a su perro otra frotada detrás de las orejas.

 

**-En el momento en que lo conseguí, él era el único que podía hacerme reír. Bufón parecía el nombre perfecto.**

**-¿Qué te pasó?**

Liam le da a su perro una palmadita final y se para.

 

**-¿Tiene que ver con tu cicatriz?**

No me mira.

 

**-¿Es cierto el rumor de la pelea con cuchillo?**

Liam sonríe.

 

**-¿Caíste a través de una puerta de cristal? ¿Accidente de Ciclismo? ¿Qué hay de aquel en el que estabas navegando en un arrecife?**

Me da una mirada lastimosa.

 

**-Bueno, está bien, dime entonces. ¿Cómo conseguiste la cicatriz?**

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirige a su escritorio y empieza a rebuscar en algunas páginas.

 

**-Vamos. Sabes todo acerca de mi pasado.**

**-¿Lo sé? –** Se vuelve.

 

Fruzo el ceño al ver su expresión abierta y luego miro hacia el suelo.

 

 **-Bueno, está bien, no me lo digas –** Miro con desdén – **No me importa de todo modos.**

**-¡Liam! ¡La cena está lista!**

Me lanza una última mirada de incredulidad antes de salir por la puerta.

Pisoteo por las escaleras detrás de él, molesto de que está siendo tan reservado. Es tan completamente injusto. Gracias a su interrogatorio a Niall, ahora sabe sobre Saafa. Lo menos que puede hacer es decirme por qué se parece a Frankenstein.

Me estremezco: me alegro de que no esté hablando en voz alta.

Liam toma un asiento en la mesa, frente a sus padres. Su papá le de una sonrisa y le pregunta cómo le va. Ellos comparten una broma rápida que no entiendo, a continuación se sostienen las manos y dan las gracias.

¿Tomados de las manos alrededor de la mesa? Raro.

 

 **-Amén –** dicen todos al unísono y luego sonríen el uno al otro.

 

Tío, somos como cinco tímidos de los Brandy Bunch ( _The Brady Bunch es una sitcom de ABC. Emitido desde 1969 hasta 1974_ ) aquí.

Me apoyo en la pared y veo hacia el padre de Liam, ¿cuál era su nombre?

 

**-Geoff, ¿puedes pasarme la pimienta por favor?**

 

Le da a su esposa – ¿Karen? Sí, creo que es Karen – la pimienta y le da una sonrisa privada. Hombre, se ven tan enamorados, es repugnante. Quiero decir, ewww. ¿Qué edad tienen estas personas?

Ignoro el pensamiento de que mis padres solían mirarse de esa manera y en su lugar devuelvo mi atención sobre el hecho de que Liam está siendo un imbécil terco. No puedo creer que no confíe en mí. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado hoy.

Cruzo los brazos y le disparo unas cuantas miradas asesinas, pero él es ajeno a ello.

 

**-Entonces, Liam, ¿cómo te va con el señor Moffat?**

**-Sí, bien –** Liam asiente.

 **-¿Bien? Estuve sentado junto a ti por media clase y no tomaste una nota –** le digo a través del cuarto.

 

Los hombros de Liam se tensan y les da una estrecha sonrisa. Mis ojos se entrecierran. Caminando hacia la mesa, decido jugar al hijo de puta por el que todo el mundo me conoce.

En cuclillas al lado de los Payne, hago todo lo posible para lanzar una juerga retorcida para mi compañero desconfiado.

 

**-En realidad, Sr y Sra Payne, su hijo probablemente está fallando con física.**

Liam lleva un tenedor lleno de arroz a su boca y mira en la dirección de mi voz.

 

 **-No me sorprendería si consigue una gran y gorda F en su expediente académico –** Hago una mueca – **No es tan buena para aplicaciones universitarias, ¿estoy en lo cierto?**

Inclinándose hacia delante, Liam aclara su garganta y se mueve de un lado a otro en la silla.

 

**-Si yo fuera ustedes, estaría pidiendo ver su trabajo de la escuela, ya que si la cantidad de notas que tomó hoy son un indicativo, podría no estar haciéndolo tan bien en otras áreas tampoco.**

El tenedor cae de la mano de Liam y, a pesar del hecho de que no me puede ver, se las arregla para apuntar una mirada oscura justo en dirección a mí.

 

**-Liam, cariño, ¿estás bien?**

Contiene el aliento por un instante, y luego niega con la  cabeza.

 

**-No, en realidad. Tengo que contarles algo.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Doy un paso atrás de la mesa, mientras sus padres se inclinan hacia delante, luciendo preocupados.

 

**-La verdad es que…**

**-¿Estás loco, ahora mismo? ¡No van a creer que puedes escuchar un fantasma!**

 

**-Creo que estoy fallando en física.**

Confusión frena mi próximo comentario.

La Sra. Payne parece decepcionada y el Sr. Payne se inclina hacia atrás con una expresión pensativa.

 

 **-Holgazán –** dice finalmente.

**-Sí, lo sé, papá. Lo siento mucho, pero yo sólo… Realmente lo odio y no entiendo lo que el señor Moffat está hablando la mitad del tiempo. Simplemente no creo que pueda hacerlo bien este año.**

**-Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien en todo lo demás.**

**-Sí, bueno Biología es un poco difícil, pero me encantan mis otras materias.**

Los labios de la Sra. Payne se fruncen, y luego mira a su marido. Tienen una de esas conversaciones silenciosas que las parejas casadas sólo parecen capaces de hacer.

 

**-Hablamos de que estudiaras una variedad de temas este año.**

**-Lo sé, pero no lo disfruto. Quiero transferir la clase y hacer algo en lo que voy a sobresalir.**

Como si alguna vez van a dejar que eso suceda.

La pareja terminó su conversación en silencio y luego miraron a Liam.

 

**-Está bien, bueno, estoy abierto a discutir eso.**

_¿Qué?_

 

**-Realmente sentimos si no está funcionando.**

**-Sí, bueno, debería haber ido desde el principio. Nunca quise tener Física.**

**-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?**

**-Porque quería hacerlos… orgullosos.**

**-Oh, cariño –** La Sra. Payne llega a través de la mesa y agarra la mano de Liam – **Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti y lo sabes, tu honestidad en este momento sólo nos hace más orgullosos. Te amamos.**

La conversación continúa mientras discuten otras materias que Liam podría tomar. Sus voces se convierten en ruido estático mientras me apoyo contra la pared.

Mis ojos arden con lágrimas inoportunas.

_Te amamos._

No puedo recordar la última vez que alguien me dijo que me amaba y ellos lo dicen como si fuera un hecho cotidiano.

Me doy cuenta que Liam mira sobre su hombro. Busca lentamente en la habitación mientras asiente con la cabeza a los comentarios de sus padres. Me estaba buscando.

Debería hablar y decirle dónde estoy, pero no puedo.

En su lugar me arrastro fuera de la habitación.

La puerta de la cocina está abierta, me presiono a través de ella, cruzo la calle en diagonal y doy la vuelta hacia Piney Lane. A unos cientos de metros más adelante, estoy caminando alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi casa y subo las escaleras. Mamá siempre deja la ventana del baño abierta. No tengo idea de cómo voy a subir en realidad a través de ella. Estoy fuera y miro el estrecho espacio. Podría ser capaz de pasar a través de ella… pero con las manos tan densas como el humo, no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a agarrar el marco para tirar de mí mismo hacia arriba.

Dejo escapar un resoplido furioso. No puedo trabajar esta estúpida cosa de fantasma. Mis pies parecen capaces de caminar sobre superficies sólidas y mi trasero parece capaz de sentarse en cualquier tipo de asiento, así que, ¿por qué mis manos se deslizan a través de todo? Tal vez sea una cosa de tipo de la mente sobre la materia.

Mis ojos se estrechan cuando estudio la ventana y voy a creer que se trata de un objeto sólido que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo puede atravesar. Decido que cuanto más rápido lo haga, se verá involucrado menos pensamiento. Tomando un respiro, me lanzo hacia la ventana, mi pie aterriza en el travesaño mientras mis manos tocan el marco.

Por supuesto, mi cerebro entonces decide recordarme que todo esto es simplemente ridículo y mis manos vuelan en línea recta a través del vidrio seguido por el resto de mi cuerpo. Aterrizo en un montón en el suelo de baldosas. Saltando, hago un poco de baile tipo _hormigas en mis pantalones_. Me tuerzo hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana, tiemblo de nuevo y a continuación hago mi camino a través de la casa. Está fría, oscura y silenciosa.

Entro en mi habitación y miro a mí alrededor a mis prístinas pertenencias. Mi biblioteca está perfectamente alineada con libros sin tocar, la ropa está perfectamente doblada en casa gaveta o colgada cuidadosamente en cada percha. Mi sutil colcha está tensada a la perfección… justo como me gusta.

Frunzo el ceño.

Todo se siente frío. Frío y sombrío.

Giro sobre mis talones, desciendo las escaleras hasta la sala de estar y me obligo a no mirar por la ventana. Hay una luz encendida en la cocina. Sigo el resplandor ámbar y tropiezo a través de mi madre. Ella está sentada en la mesa de la cocina, picando en una comida de microondas.

 

**-¿Mamá?**

Doy un paso delante de ella. Está en el modo zombie de nuevo. Su tenedor está justo por encima de su comida. Es como si sabe que tiene que comer, pero no puede obligarse a terminar de hacerlo.

Miro el reloj de la estufa. 6:05. Papá está casi una hora retrasado, ¿qué más hay de nuevo?

Mi madre parpadea y finalmente regresa. Mira el reloj y resopla, lanzando el tenedor en su plato y alejándose de la barra. Con eficacia practicada va al armario y agarra una copa grande de vino. Selecciona una botella, hace estallar el corcho y se sirve a sí misma una enorme copa. Tomó cuatro grandes tragos.

 

**-Whoa, mamá.**

 

Ella sirve otra copa y golpea la botella en el mostrador. Va a engullirlo y entonces se detiene y la coloca suavemente abajo. Un sollozo repentino sale a borbotones de su boca mientras sumerge la cabeza. Su cabello castaño cae sobre su rostro y sus hombros tiemblan.

 

 **-No llores –** susurro.

 

Ella no me escucha y los sollozos siguen viniendo de ella, lenta y penosamente.

Retrocedo. No puedo estar aquí. No puedo ver esto de nuevo.

Tropezando fuera de la habitación, corro al baño y vuelvo a caer a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera me importa.

Todo lo que quiero ahora mismo es el calor delicioso. 


	14. Chapter 13

La puerta de la cocina está cerrada cuando regreso a la casa de los Payne. Maldigo luego de caminar por el lado de la casa en busca de otra forma de entrar. Puedo ver que la ventana de Liam está bien abierta. Me pregunto si él la dejó así para mí.

¿Enserio cree que puedo volar?

Pateo la roca con el pie y veo mi pie pasar a través de esta.

Esto es una mierda.

Estoy a punto de desplomarme al suelo cuando se abre la puerta principal.

 

**-No tienes que preocuparte, Karen. Está siendo honesto con nosotros, eso es lo más importante.**

**-Sólo quiero que sea feliz. No quiero que se repita…**

El señor Payne coloca su dedo suavemente en los labios de su esposa.

 

**-Eso no va a suceder de nuevo. No tengas miedo. Tenemos que confiar en él.**

Ella le da una sonrisa suave.

 

**-Lo sé.**

Con una mirada tierna, el señor Payne se inclina y besa a su esposa. Tomo mi oportunidad y me meto por delante de ellos y a través de la gran puerta. Estoy seguro de que acabo de pasar mi cadera por sus piernas. Ambos parecen temblar mientras dan un paso lejos del otro.

 

**-Diviértete.**

**-Lo haré. Esta pareja es fantástica. Muy adecuados. Estas sesiones de pre-matrimonio han sido geniales.**

**-Sólo un mes hasta la boda. No puedo creerlo.**

El señor Payne le da una sonrisa.

 

**-No puedo esperar para casarlos.**

**-Adiós cariño. Te quiero.**

**-A ti también, cariño.**

Los veo intercambiar una última mirada antes de correr apresuradamente por las escaleras.

 

**-No sabía que tu papá era un ministro.**

Liam salta una milla mientras camino por su puerta abierta.

Dejando caer su cabeza entre las manos, murmura algo acerca de si su corazón será capaz o no de sobrevivir a esto, entonces me mira.

 

**-Ya no lo es. Hace asesoramiento, funerales, bodas, cosas así.**

Se sienta en su silla con un suspiro y se frota los ojos.

Hay una silla vacía a su lado. Tomo asiento y aclaro mi garganta para que sepa dónde estoy.

Se vuelve hacia mí.

 

**-Hey, ¿estás bien? Sólo desapareciste.**

**-Sí –** Me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar casual – **Sólo fui a casa.**

**-¿Está todo bien?**

No respondo de inmediato, no puedo. Sólo miro a la pantalla de su computadora. Él ha estado investigando las páginas de primeros auxilios. También puedo ver su cuenta de Twitter abierta, pero la página no está abierta, así que no puedo escanear por mi nombre. Lo miro y veo el libro de mapas abierto entre sus manos. Está marcando rutas para probar y también tiene una página de preguntas que está compilando para preguntar a mis amigos.

 

 **-¿Zayn? –** pregunta Liam en voz baja.

 **-No lo entiendo –** Niego con la cabeza, pensando en el día que acaba de ocurrir.

**-¿Entender qué?**

Mi voz adquiere una calidad distante mientras recuerdo a los padres de Liam besándose en despedida luego pienso en mi madre llorando en la cocina. Luego recuerdo de nuevo la escuela y escucho a mis amigos riéndose sobre mí estando muerto.

 

 **-Soy popular. Estoy buenísimo. A pesar de su maldad de hoy, todos  quieren seguir siendo yo o quieren estar conmigo –** Espeto y miro fijamente a Liam – **Tu apenas tienes amigos. Tienes cicatrices en tu casa que asustan a todo el mundo.**

Liam frunce el ceño y lame sus labios.

 

**-¿Hay una razón para esto o simplemente estás tratando de darme un complejo?**

Hago una pausa durante un largo latido luego miro dentro de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

 

**-¿Por qué quiero tu vida?**

La cara de Liam se pliega con una mirada de tal compasión y simpatía que tengo que darle la espalda. Lo puedo sentir a punto de decir algo, pero es interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta.

Su madre aparece y mira alrededor de la habitación.

 

**-Pensé que te escuché hablar con alguien.**

**-Oh, no, yo sólo… -** se sonroja.

**-¿Representando escenas para tu libro de nuevo?**

Él deja escapar una risita nerviosa.

Ella le sonríe luego pone su mano en su cadera mientras camina por su habitación y cierra la ventana.

 

**-Deberías hacer tu tarea de física, no escribir.**

**-Me estoy transfiriendo, ¿recuerdas? –** Su sonrisa descarada es adorable.

 

Su madre cierra las cortinas.

 

**-No estás transferido aún y hasta que lo estés quiero que des lo mejor de ti… luego puedes escribir hasta que se te crucen los ojos.**

Ella de una palmadita en su hombro.

 

 **-Sí, señora –** saluda.

 

Ella da una pequeña risa y luego besa su mejilla antes de salir.

Para ser honesto, estoy contento por la interrupción. No quiero tener respuesta a mi pregunta. No quiero ver esa mirada en la cara de Liam de nuevo, porque esa mirada me hace querer fundirme.

Me siento con la espalda recta y me paso las manos por el pelo.

 

 **-¿Así que estás escribiendo un libro o una historia corta? –** pregunto alegremente.

 

Liam vacila, obviamente sorprendido por mi cambio de humor repentino. Saltando, cierra la puerta y vuelve a su escritorio.

 

**-Voy por una novela.**

**-¿Por qué no dejas que la lea?**

Él se deja caer de nuevo en su silla.

 

**-Todavía es el primer borrador. Necesita un poco de trabajo importante y no estoy muy dispuesto a compartir.**

Arrugo mi nariz hacia él.

Cerrando el libro de mapas, lo mueve a un lado de su escritorio.

 

**-Escucha, será mejor que termine mi tarea. Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, luego podemos planificar una ruta para mañana.**

**-Está bien –** murmuro y descanso la barbilla en mi mano.

 

Lo veo trabajar con un pequeño ceño confundido en su rostro. En realidad es bastante adorable. Me doy la vuelta y estudio cuidadosamente su escritorio y luego sonrío cuando Liam coge distraídamente un libro de la parte superior de su manuscrito. Me inclino sobre él y empiezo a leer.

Es bueno. Me refiero a realmente bueno. Para el final del cuarto párrafo me gusta el personaje principal y al final de la página tengo que saber lo que va a hacer con la pieza de armadura que acaba de descubrir.

Agarro la página y trato de mirar sobre ella. Mis dedos silban a través de esta. Retengo mi gruñido irritado y vuelvo a intentarlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y resisto la tentación de pedirle a Liam que lo haga por mí. Como si dijera que sí después de decirme específicamente que no lo lea. Miro de reojo hacia él. Él entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño mientras estudia el texto, garabatea algunas notas más y a continuación las teclea en su computadora.

Miro de nuevo al manuscrito y entrecierro mis ojos.

Frotando mis dedos, me estiro por la página. Determinación pasa a través de mí mientras empujo mi dedo sobre el papel y lo agarro. La página rebota hacia arriba y luego cae de nuevo.

Mi boca se abre.

Lamiendo mis labios, entrecierro mis ojos y me inclino de nuevo. Aguanto la respiración cuando uso más fuerza para agarrar la página. Se levanta hermosamente y cae al lado del manuscrito. Ahora puedo ver la página dos.

Me inclino para leerlo y tomo conciencia de la forma congelada de Liam a mi lado. Sus ojos son cortantes mientras me mira.

 

**-¿Estás leyendo mi manuscrito?**

**-Sólo di vuelta la página.**

**-Te dije que no lo leyeras… Mierda acabas de dar vuelta la página –** Se sienta hacia delante - **¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?**

Lo intento de nuevo. Toma tres intentos, pero ambos damos una risa triunfante mientras flota en el aire y aterriza en el suelo a mi lado.

Liam asiente con una sonrisa.

 

 **-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora deja de leer mis cosas –** Coge las dos páginas caídas y las coloca cuidadosamente de nuevo en la pila.

**-¿Por qué no? Es bueno.**

Se queda quieto y me mira.

 

**-¿En serio? ¿Crees que es bueno?**

**-Sí. Ya me gusta Matthias y tengo muchas ganas de conocer la importancia de la coraza que acaba de encontrar. ¿Qué significa el símbolo que aparece en la parte frontal?**

Los ojos de Liam brillan con una sonrisa.

 

**-Supongo que tendrás que leerlo para averiguarlo.**

**-Duh. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer.**

Una pequeña risa brota de su boca.

 

**-Ok. Está bien, pero tú mismo tienes que darle vuelta a las páginas.**

Tomando su pluma, lo veo intentar, pero falla en regresar a la Física.

Sigo leyendo. Es un poco frustrante pasa por mí mismo las páginas, pero después de cinco o seis estoy tomando la práctica.

Liam me mira con una ligera expresión de asombro en sus ojos. Cada vez que una página aletea al suelo niega con la cabeza.

 

 **-Me pregunto, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer? –** murmura finalmente, cerrando su libro de física y recogiendo las páginas que dejé caer – **Aquí, trata de sostener mi pluma.**

Miro hacia el objeto y trato de tomarlo, pero no se mueve de la mesa.

 

**-¿Estás tratando?**

**-Sí, pero no está funcionando –** Lo golpeo con mi dedo y lo veo rodar un poco.

 **-Eso es –** Liam se ve emocionado.

**-Sí, pero no puedo levantarlo y ¿qué lograré realmente de todos modos? Recoger una pluma no va a ayudarme a encontrarme.**

**-Lo sé, pero al menos demuestras que tu mente es fuerte. Esto demuestra que tienes algo de fuerza de voluntad.**

Lo veo abrir el libro de mapas de nuevo y enciende la pantalla de la computadora. Parpadea unas cuantas veces y se inclina hacia ella mientras ahoga un bostezo.

 

 **-En serio, Liam. No eres bueno para mí a menos que duermas –** Miro el reloj en la pantalla – **Vamos, son las diez. Vete a la cama.**

 **-Está bien, está bien –** suspira, apagando la pantalla del ordenador y caminando hacia su cama.

 

Alcanzando debajo de la almohada, saca una camiseta y boxers. Se quita la camisa y estoy una vez más sorprendido por mi atracción instantánea. Él va a quitarse sus pantalones y luego hace una pausa.

 

**-¿Te… quedas?**

**-Um. No, yo… me iré a casa. Te veo en la mañana.**

Liam cruza la habitación y abre la puerta para mí. Caminando por las escaleras, me deja salir al frente. Su sonrisa es demasiado linda mientras dice adiós. Espero que nadie pueda verlo. ¿Qué clase de idiota abre al azar su puerta frontal, sin camisa, y saluda al aire?


	15. Chapter 14

Tengo miedo de ir a casa, pero fuerzo mis piernas para caminar en esa dirección. Noto el coche de papá en el camino de entrada. Al menos está en casa ahora. Deambulando por la parte posterior de la casa, decido hacer frente a la ventana del baño de nuevo. Es más solvente que cualquiera de las puertas de la casa y por alguna razón se siente más fácil de hacer. Estoy sorprendido de ver que sigue abierta. Mamá suele cerrarla antes de irse a la cama.

Porque soy un idiota… o tal vez porque acabo de pasar algunas páginas del manuscrito de Liam, me engaño a mi mismo con el pensamiento de que puedo subir a través de la ventana esta vez. Yo, por supuesto, fallo. Mi mente me hace hacer otro baile de _hormigas en mis pantalones_ antes de que pueda ir a mi habitación. Mientras subo las escaleras, me doy cuenta de un suave resplandor a través de la puerta.

Mi lámpara de noche está encendida y mamá está sentada en mi cama… leyendo mi diario.

 

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Trato de tomar la libreta, pero es inútil. Ni siquiera agito las páginas esta vez. Mi madre inhala fuerte y pasa a la página siguiente. Trato de ver dónde está llegando.

**_No puedo creer lo que hice. ¡Perdí mi virginidad con Chris Cooper!_ **

Me estremezco. _¡No puedo creer que mi mamá esté leyendo esto! Puedo morir ahora, por favor._

 

 **-Yo pensé que sería mágico –** Mi madre murmura mis palabras en voz alta – **pero no fue así. Es realmente muy doloroso y él casi no me habla desde entonces. No es que me importe.**

Mi madre deja caer la libreta en su regazo.

 

 **-¿No es que te importe? Oh, cariño –** Se cubre la boca y parpadea las lágrimas.

 **-Lo siento, mamá –** Me siento a su lado – **La verdad es que… yo… no sé por qué lo hice.**

_Sí lo hago._

**-Mis amigos me dijeron que era caliente y muy genial y que sería un idiota para no ir por ello. Él era un tipo insistente. Era más fácil ceder. Sucedió antes de que pudiera detenerlo.**

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome sucio y avergonzado, aún sabiendo que era lo que merecía. Mamá alcanzó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz.

 

 **-¿Cómo lo llevas? –** Papá aparece en la puerta. Su camisa está toda arrugada y esta de fuera, la corbata está suelta y en un ángulo raro. Parece cansado.

 **-Esto es nuestra culpa –** Mamá sacude la cabeza.

 **-Oye, no hables de esa manera –** Papá camina en la habitación y se apoya contra la pared.

**-¿Sabes cómo ha estado viviendo? Él tiene todo el derecho de salir corriendo.**

**-¿Por qué dices eso? –** Papá frunce el ceño.

 **-Encontré su diario –** Mamá levanta la libreta gruesa, moviendo las páginas con su dedo pulgar – **No conozco a este chico.**

**-¿De verdad crees que deberías estar leyendo eso?**

**-¡Sí! –** Lo abre de nuevo y golpea su mano en la página – **Sí debo hacerlo. No puedo creer que he esperado tanto tiempo y he dejado pasar tanto.**

Toca la parte de atrás y analiza el contenido.

 

**-¿Sabías que te robó tu tarjeta de crédito la semana pasada?**

Papá mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al suelo.

 

**-Sí, yo iba a llamarlo cuando llegó la factura.**

**-¿En serio?**

Él suspira.

 

**-Probablemente no.**

**-¿Cómo pudimos permitir que esto sucediera?**

**-Estábamos dejándolo afligirse, Trisha.**

**-¿Desde hace dos años? –** Mamá cierra la libreta y la tira en el cajón – **No estábamos dejándolo afligirse, nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer con él.**

Se levanta y se alisa la falda.

 

**-Hemos hecho lo mejor que podemos.**

**-¿Lo hacemos? –** Acercándose a mi padre con pasos suaves, ella lo mira con los ojos rotos y susurra - **¿Es esto realmente lo mejor, Yaser?**

Antes de que pueda responder, ella sale por la puerta. Papá se gira para verla irse.

 

**-Trisha.**

La oigo bajar las escaleras, ignorando sus súplicas patéticas.

Él deja escapar un largo suspiro y se pasa las manos por el pelo. Pellizcándose la nariz, maldice.

 

 **-Síguela, papá –** Camino hacia él – **Por favor. Ella quiere que la sigas.**

Dejando escapar un bufido irritado, golpea la pared y la sigue. Mamá está moviéndose alrededor de la cocina, haciendo ruidosamente una taza de té.

 

**-La muerte de Saafa fue difícil para todos nosotros. Todos nosotros hemos estado tratando de encontrar el camino, Trisha.**

**-Por nuestra cuenta –** Hace una pausa para mirarlo - **¿Cómo iba eso siquiera a funcionar?**

Vierte agua hirviendo sobre su bolsita de té y la deja reposar.

 

**-También podemos afrontarlo, si Zayn se va, deberíamos terminar ahora.**

Papá se pone de pie.

 

**-¿Qué estás hablando?**

**-Oh, vamos, Yaser. Sólo hemos estado juntos por él.**

Aflojándose la corbata, papá se la quita y niega con la cabeza. Lo veo luchar por controlar sus emociones, pero se las arregla para nivelar la voz cuando responde.

 

**-Yo no. Nunca te dejaré.**

**-Me dejaste el día que Saafa murió.**

**-Me quedé –** Papá lanza la corbata en el mostrador, con la voz quebrada – **Simplemente dejaste de dejarme entrar.**

Mamá levanta la bolsita de té fuera de su taza y la tira en el fregadero. Apoyada contra el frío metal, deja caer la cabeza y susurra:

 

**-No nos conozco ya. Ni siquiera conozco a mi propio hijo.**

Se volvió y miró a papá, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

 

**-¿No te das cuenta? Con su partida, no nos queda nada.**

 

El rostro de papá se convierte en carbón mientras agarra su corbata y sale fuera de la habitación.

 

 **-¡Papá no te vayas! –** Llamo detrás de él – **Es por eso que no te queda nada –** Corro tras él y lo encuentro luchando por sus llaves - **¿A dónde vas?**

Él no puede oírme y casi camina a través de mí mientras hace su camino a la puerta de entrada, evitando la cocina por completo.

La puerta principal se cierra de golpe detrás de mí. Me quedo cerca de papá, así entro en el coche antes de que cierre de golpe la puerta. Él enciende el motor y gira fuera de la calzada.

 

**-¿A dónde vas?**

Sólo tarda diez minutos a la velocidad en la que está conduciendo y estamos muy pronto sentados en el camino de entrada del Sheriff Horan. Papá golpea fuera del coche y camina hacia la puerta principal. La luz del porche se enciende y el Sheriff Horan abre la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

 

**-¿Yaser? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Perdón por venir tan tarde, Bobby, necesito hablar contigo.**

**-Está bien –** El Sheriff abre la puerta un poco más - **¿Cuál es el problema?**

 **-Es Zayn –** Papá se gira con un suspiro.

 

Los ojos del Sheriff se estrechan.

 

**-¿Qué ha hecho ahora?**

Mi papá frunce el ceño.

 

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Oh, vamos, Yaser, los dos sabemos que él sale con los niños de fiesta.**

**-Sí –** Papá asiente – **Sí, supongo que sí.**

Él mete la cabeza y entonces mira hacia arriba como un niño perdido. ¿Son esas lágrimas en sus ojos?

 

**-No podemos encontrarlo. Él no vino a casa ayer por la noche y ninguno de sus amigos lo ha visto.**

**-¿Lo has llamado?**

**-Varias veces. Simplemente sigue yendo al correo de voz.**

Los ojos claros del sheriff resplandecen.

 

**-Odio el identificador de llamadas a veces. No se puede sorprender a la gente.**

Mi padre asiente con la cabeza estúpidamente, es obvio que recién ahora está tomando en cuenta la perspectiva de que desviara sus llamadas. Me gustaría decirle que yo nunca he hecho eso, pero no es cierto. De hecho, he designado tonos para ellos… me ahorra tener que buscar el teléfono cuando no quiero hablar con ellos. Me ruborizo con culpa.

El sheriff pone las manos en los bolsillos mientras estudia a mi desamparado padre.

 

**-¿Crees que se ha escapado?**

**-No lo sé –** Papá se encoge de hombros – **Yo sólo… y si no lo ha hecho. ¿Y si algo malo le ha pasado?**

 **-¡Sí! Gracias, papá –** Corro hacia él – **Por fin. Escúchalo, Sheriff.**

 **-¿Qué estás pensando? –** El Sheriff se lleva las manos a los bolsillos.

 **-Tal vez esté herido o tal vez alguien lo ha tomado –** Se quiebra la voz de papá - **¿Y si es un engaño y nosotros solo asumimos que él escapó? No puedo vivir con eso, Bobby. Necesito encontrar a mi hijo.**

El Sheriff Horan le dispara a papá una mirada comprensiva y se acerca con pasos lentos.

 

**-Oye, puedo entender lo que te está pasando ahora mismo. Con todo lo que pasó con Saafa, esto debe ser una píldora realmente difícil de tragar, pero estoy seguro de que Zayn está bien.**

**-¡No estoy bien!**

**-Voy a sondear el terreno en la mañana y ver si puedo preparar alguna información para ti. Voy a llamar al L.A.P.D* y poner su cara en algunas paredes como persona desaparecida, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Podríamos iniciar una búsqueda?**

El Sheriff está obviamente vacilante para decirlo, pero deja salir un suspiro y le pregunta:

 

**-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde podríamos incluso empezar?**

Desolación baña el rostro de papá.

 

 **-Lo siento, Yaser –** Bobby da palmaditas en el hombro de papá – **Voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte, pero en este momento, tienes que ir a casa y descansar. Si alguien se lo ha llevado, vamos a encontrarlo. Puedo prometerte eso.**

Los hombros de papá se hunden. Parece vacilante a marcharse, pero finalmente murmura:

 

**-Gracias, Bobby.**

**-Te llamaré por la mañana.**

**-Sí, está bien.**

Papá no puede hacer nada más mientras que el Sheriff lo introduce por la puerta principal. Papá se está moviendo en cámara lenta mientras se despide y se mete en su coche. No puedo quitar los ojos de él mientras maneja a casa en modo robot. Nos detenemos en nuestra entrada y apaga el motor. Colocando sus manos sobre el volante, deja escapar un suspiro largo y lento y sólo mira al frente.

 

**-¿Papá?**

Muevo mi mano delante de su cara. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! Colocando mi mano suavemente sobre su brazo, trato de obtener una respuesta, incluso un escalofrío, pero me da nada. Él sólo sigue mirando al frente viéndose perdido y asustado.

Quiero apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro y decirle que va a estar bien, pero no puedo.

No he apoyado la cabeza en su hombro desde que tenía trece años. La desesperanza engulléndonos es casi imposible de soportar y yo en realidad doy por bienvenido el indulto cuando mi cabeza comienza a latir con fuerza y el salpicadero del coche se precipita hacia mí.

 

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

Abro los ojos con un jadeo. El aire a mi alrededor es limpio y frío. Me estremezco por debajo de mi chaqueta. Duele cuando me muevo, pero no puedo evitar que mis músculos tiemblen.

Quiero dejarlo y simplemente dejarme ahogar en un charco de lágrimas, pero no tengo esa suerte. Todo lo que puedo ver son las caras rotas de mis padres, todo lo que escucho son sus desesperadas palabras. Ellos juegan otra vez en mi cabeza, rebotando continuamente a las palabras susurradas de mi madre, _“Con su ida, no nos queda nada”_.

Eso no puede ser verdad. Pensé que tenían un buen matrimonio. Pensé que estaba sólo yo en el exterior. ¿Cómo no noté que todo está cayéndose a pedazos a mí alrededor?

Las piedras se mueven por encima de mí. Miro a la oscuridad, miedo atravesándome. ¿Era un animal? Sé que los osos y leones de montaña recorren estas colinas, ¿han llegado a comerme? Sostengo mis respiraciones de pánico, forzando mi cuerpo a yacer tan inmóvil como es posible.

Otro montón de piedras se dispersan. El sonido viene de la colina. Sé que debería de llamar en caso de que alguien me pueda ayudar, pero la idea de que sea una trampa me detiene. ¿Qué pasa si alguien que conozco conducía el coche? ¿Y si me hubiera golpeado a propósito?

Por la forma en que la gente hablaba hoy, obviamente no era tan adorado como pensaba.

_¿Qué pasa si alguien hubiera intentado intencionalmente sacarme?_

Tan silenciosamente como es posible, me muevo más en las agujas de pino. Es una tarea torpe, mi cuerpo se siente hinchado y estúpido. Siento mi pierna izquierda más apretada cada segundo. Quiero arrancarme los pantalones, pero mi rígida mano no podría aunque lo intentara. Con el tiempo me acurruco una pulgada más a fondo en las agujas. Los temblores regresan y tengo que luchar muy duro para no hacer un crujido. Piedras siguen dispersándose por encima de mí y creo escuchar pasos, descendiendo cautelosamente la colina.

Aguanto la respiración. Mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creo que puede escaparse de mi pecho. Una suave maldición flota por el aire seguido del sonido de un teléfono celular. Al menos creo que eso es lo que es. No es uno común. Suena como una persona silbando un lento y fácil tono. Se detiene y trato de escuchar una voz apagada, pero desaparece.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

_¿O estoy dejando que alguien que en realidad podría ayudarme se aleje?_

**-¿Ayuda? –** llamo a través de mis labios agrietados, pero mi voz es muy ronca y seca para hacer mucho ruido. Parte de mí se alegra por ello. El miedo está pulsando a través de mi sistema como una luz estroboscópica.

 

Cierro los ojos.

_Quiero a Liam._

_Quiero a Liam._

_Quiero a Liam._


	16. Chapter 15

La mañana no viene rápidamente; tampoco lo hace mi regreso a Liam. Yazco en la oscuridad, mi mente yendo del terror a la desesperación. Es difícil mantener un pensamiento coherente por mucho. Mi cerebro continúa vagando por un turbo camino de nada antes de aclararse abruptamente, sólo para dejar que el terror se adentre.

La fría amargura me envuelve y todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirle al sol que ilumine el cielo. Cuando creo que no puedo soportarlo más comienzo a anhelar a Liam de nuevo. No sé cuánto tiempo mi mente grita su nombre, pero eventualmente abro mis ojos y lo encuentro yaciendo a mi lado.

Salto de pie. Bufón está acostado a los pies de Liam. Su nariz se alza en el aire y deja salir un bajo ladrido, luego su lengua sale de su boca como si estuviera sonriendo. Unos pocos olisqueos más tarde y está hurgando por la cama, intentando apretar su cabeza bajo mi mano.

_Demasiado bizarro._

Suavemente acaricio su pelaje, casi engañándome al pensar que puedo sentirlo. Probablemente sólo es mi mente diciéndome lo que debería estar sintiendo. Olfateo mis dedos, pero sólo huelo a pino y tierra.

_Demasiado, demasiado raro._

Bufón hace ese temblor que los perros hacen cuando se están estirando, luego apoya su cabeza, literalmente, en mi regazo.

Miro a Liam. Está estirándose con un suave gemido. Abriendo sus ojos, mira su reloj. Lentamente se sienta y frota su cara, luego revuelve su pelo. Un gran bostezo estira su boca antes de que se quede quieto y mira alrededor de la habitación.

 

**-¿Zayn?**

**-Sí, estoy aquí.**

Él sonríe y se gira en la dirección de mi voz.

 

 **-Buenos días –** Casi se ve incómodo de que esté sentado en la cama a su lado, pero no es una mala manera, como un tipo de feliz y sonrojado incómodo.

 

Mis cejas se juntan.

 

**-Hola.**

Tira hacia atrás las frazadas y sale de la cama. Se pasa las manos por el pelo. Se ve realmente bien para recién haberse despertado. Quiero decir, sí,  su cicatriz sigue estando ahí, pero igual… se ve algo caliente.

Muerdo mi lengua y frunzo el ceño. El accidente está metiéndose con mi cerebro. Debo haberme golpeado la cabeza malditamente fuerte.

A pesar de mi regaño, todavía no puedo evitar mirarlo moverse por la habitación.

 

 **-¿Estás bien? –** Su cabeza se mete por una camiseta limpia – **Estás realmente callado.**

**-Sí, yo sólo… me tomó tiempo llegar aquí. Supongo que estoy cansado.**

**-¿No estabas en casa?**

Liam saca sus jeans del closet y los desliza sobre su bóxer de _Batman_.

 

**-Estaba, pero luego volví a mi cuerpo. Estuve allí a mayor parte de la noche y…**

Mis hombros se tensan mientras recuerdo mi visitante nocturno.

 

**-¿Y qué?**

Lágrimas salen de la nada, haciendo que mi voz tiemble.

 

**-Escuché pisadas.**

Liam se gira para verme, la esperanza iluminando sus ojos.

 

**-¿Los llamaste?**

**-No pude.**

**-¿Por qué?**

Doy tres cortas respiraciones y dejo que las lágrimas vengan.

 

**-Porque mi papá fue y vio al alguacil y estaba hablando sobre alguien queriendo lastimarme intencionalmente y me enloqueció. ¿Qué si la persona que estuvo allí anoche sólo vino para terminar el trabajo? ¿Qué si realmente me quieren muerto?**

**-Bien, shhh, estará bien –** Liam se sienta a mi lado en la cama. Siento que si pudiera verme, estaría envolviéndome en un abrazo justo ahora. Ignoro cuánto quiere que eso pase – **Zayn estas exagerando un poco. Estoy seguro de que el auto te atropelló por accidente. ¿No dijiste que parecía ebrio?**

Murmuré un silencioso sí.

 

**-Mírame,**

**-Lo hago.**

**-A los ojos.**

Hago lo que me dice. Su profunda mirada café es embriagante.

 

**-Prométeme que si escuchas pisadas de nuevo, gritarás a todo lo que dan tus pulmones.**

**-Bien.**

**-¿Prometido?**

**-Sí.**

**-Está bien –** Liam se aleja de mí, rompiendo el contacto y rompiendo mi pequeño momento mágico.

 

Aclaro mi garganta y me pongo de pie.

 

**-Creo que la persona recibió una llamada.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Fue un tono realmente inusual, casi como alguien silbando. No sé, tal vez podemos estar atentos a algo.**

**-Buena idea –** Liam lanza sus cosas dentro de su bolso y toma el libro de mapas – **Vamos, salgamos a hacer un poco más de excursión antes de la escuela.**

Pasamos una hora o algo así manejando más allá en la carretera que intentamos ayer. Liam me llena de preguntas acerca de tonos y finalmente me rindo y se lo tarareo. Creo que no tiene sentido. Probablemente nunca lo escuchemos de nuevo de todas formas.

Mientras vamos a la escuela, una vez más me quejo de que hacemos malgastando nuestro tiempo y Liam una vez más me recuerda que hemos borrado otra sección de camino.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco por su actitud optimista.

 

**-Tal vez tendremos algo de suerte en la escuela. Puedo ir a charlar con Perrie y Jade, ver si ellas pueden decir más acerca de dónde pudiste haber ido.**

**-No te van a decir nada.**

**-¿Dejarías de ser tan negativo por favor? Estás arruinando mi vibra matutina.**

Gimo.

 

**-¡Ugh! Eres una persona feliz por la mañana, ¿no?**

**-Y déjame adivinar, tú eres un búho nocturno.**

**-Tal vez –** Intento ocultar mi sonrisa.

 

Él entra al estacionamiento y encuentra un lugar cerca de las escaleras de concreto. Saliendo del auto, deja su puerta muy abierta mientras cuelga su mochila al hombro.

 

**-Ya salí.**

Él cierra la puerta y empezamos a caminar por las escaleras juntos.

Giro para escudriñar la multitud, buscando a mis amigos, en su lugar veo a Niall Horan saliendo del autobús. Se ve exhausto, su cabello rubio más desaliñado de lo usual.

 

**-Niall está viniendo en autobús.**

**-¿Huh? –** Liam mira sobre su hombro – **Su mamá debe tener su coche de nuevo hoy.**

**-¿Pero no crees que es extraño?**

**-¿Por qué sería extraño? –** murmura Liam por el lado de su boca.

**-Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo demora un coche en ser arreglado?**

Liam frunce el ceño y luego se va a un lado, abriendo una puerta lateral y guiándome a una sala de clases vacía.

 

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-No lo sé. Sólo me estaba preguntando…**

**-No lo hagas. Si su coche está esperando alguna parte, toma tiempo para que llegue.**

**-Sí, sólo tengo un presentimiento.**

**-No tengas un presentimiento, no es él.**

**-¿Cómo sabes?**

**-Es mi amigo, Zayn. Sé que él no manejaría ebrio. Sé que si él te hubiera atropellado, no se habría escapado. Es un buen tipo.**

El rostro de Liam ha tomado una calidad de granito. Sus ojos se arremolinan de un café oscuro y juro que su cicatriz está palpitando. Bajo la mirada y me recuerdo que me está ayudando y que Niall es posiblemente su único amigo en esta escuela.

Aclaro mi garganta y me encojo de hombros.

 

**-Tienes razón. Supongo que sólo me estoy sintiendo al borde después de anoche.**

Él se acerca a mí.

 

**-Voy a encontrarte. No me rendiré, ¿bien?**

Le sonrío a su dulce expresión.

 

**-Sólo deja de sentir locas intuiciones acerca de mis amigos.**

**-Bien, claro.**

Asiento y lo sigo fuera de la habitación.

 

 

 

********

Camino a su casillero, vemos a Perrie y a Jade dirigiéndose hacia el estudio de baile. Liam gira a la derecha y las sigue. Espera hasta que estén dejando caer sus bolsos en el suelo antes de acercarse a ellas.

Perrie arruga su nariz.

 

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Hola chicas.**

Él le sonríe a Jade y su cortesía la fuerza a devolverle una.

 

**-Sólo me preguntaba si habían escuchado de Zayn.**

Jade se acerca con una mirada compasiva.

 

**-Lo siento mucho, amigo, pero él como que está con Louis. No creo que le gustes.**

Liam frunce el ceño.

 

**-No me gusta él.**

¡Ouch! ¿Por qué eso duele?

 

**-Sólo estoy preguntando dónde está.**

**-No lo sabemos –** Perrie se encoge de hombros.

**-Pero son sus mejores amigas. ¿No las ha llamado?**

**-No, Señor Entrometido, no lo ha hecho.**

**-¿Por qué no están más preocupadas?**

**-Mira, Zayn es un chico independiente. Se va cuando quiere y nunca piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo. No sé dónde está justo ahora y, francamente, no me importa.**

Siento como si Perrie acabara de golpearme en los intestinos. La miro con la boca abierta, incapaz de ponerle palabras a la rabia y dolor burbujeantes en mi sistema.

 

 **-Bien, eso es algo duro –** Liam frunce el ceño.

**-¿Qué sabes tú, Caracortada? Como si tuvieras amigos. Considérate afortunado de evitar el drama.**

La piel de Liam se palidece mientras escucha a Perrie.

Jade le lanza una mirada incómoda.

 

**-Tenemos que arreglarnos, así que adiós.**

Su mandíbula se tensa.

 

**-Sé que se fue con Louis. ¿Dónde la llevó él?**

**-Él dijo que la llevó a casa.**

**-Creo que está mintiendo.**

**-Cree lo que quieras –** Perrie cruza sus brazos y se para en frente de él – **Pero hazlo en otra parte.**

Sintiendo lo inevitable, Liam les lanza una dura mirada y se aleja sin otra palabra.

Lo sigo en un silencio hirviendo de rabia hasta que no puedo contenerlo más.

 

**-No puedo creer que te hayan tratado de esa manera.**

**-No importa.**

**-Sí lo hace. Fueron realmente groseras.**

Liam se detiene en el ahora vacío corredor.

 

**-Tú me has tratado así también.**

**-Lo sé y odio que lo haya hecho. No sabes cuántas veces deseo haber podido retractarme.**

Liam sacude su cabeza y bufa.

 

**-Ya no importa. Estoy acostumbrado a esto. No malgastes tu rabia en Perrie. Estoy bien.**

**-No te entiendo para nada.**

Lanzando sus manos en el aire, Liam se detiene y se gira para enfrentarme.

 

**-Mira, todo lo que las personas ven es la cicatriz y me etiquetan en seguida. No me importa. Sé quién soy y si a dos remilgadas chicas ricas no les gusta, me importa una mierda.**

**-Estás mintiendo. ¿Cómo puedes no odiar esa cicatriz? Ha arruinado tu vida.**

Una lenta sonrisa deforma la cara de Liam mientras apunta a su rostro.

 

**-Esto justo aquí, no lo cambiaría por nada.**

Se gira y se dirige a clases, dejándome de pie con completa confusión.

¿Quién habla así?

Estoy a punto de seguirlo y preguntarle cuando veo a Niall doblando por la esquina.

¿Por qué no está en clases? ¿El Señor Buenito está saltándoselas? Eso no es posible.

Miro la forma en retirada de Liam y luego me muevo para seguir a Niall. Él camina por el corredor con su cabeza abajo. Sus manos están metidas en sus bolsillos. ¿Dónde está el pavoneo confianzudo usual que tiene? ¿En serio depende tanto de su coche?

Su coche.

Frunzo el ceño.

¿Por qué no me puedo quitar ese pensamiento?

Estamos cerca de la oficina y casi choco con él cuando rodeamos la esquina y se detiene de golpe.

 

**-¿Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Hola, hijo –** El alguacil desliza sus lentes dentro del bolsillo de su camiseta y se acerca con pasos lentos – **Le prometí a Yaser Malik que vendría a la escuela y vería si hay noticias de Zayn.**

 **-Oh –** Niall asiente - **¿Algo?**

 **-Nop –** El alguacil sonríe con cortesía a la Señorita Walters mientras ella pasa – **Mi suposición es que ha huido. Pero no ha aparecido para mañana en la mañana, voy a necesitar ser un poco más energético en mi búsqueda.**

Sus ojos son fríos y azules. Se entrecierras levemente mientras taladran agujeros en Niall.

 

**-¿Por qué no estás en clase, hijo?**

**-Yo um, tengo que recoger una tarea del Sr. Simmons. Crédito extra.**

Su papá asiente.

No sé lo que es, pero este movimiento parece lento e intimidante.

 

**-Creo que es mejor que vengas directo a casa después de la escuela hoy… en el autobús. Ningún aventón de ese chico Payne.**

**-Papá, él es un chico bueno.**

**-Tiene un pasado. No quiero que te distraiga de tus estudios.**

**-Papá…**

**-Niall –** Su mordaz mirada hace que Niall se traque sus siguientes palabras.

**-Sí, señor.**

Su padre le da una mirada dura.

 

**-Lo sé, papá. Está noche… quiero decir, después de la escuela… directo. Estaré allí.**

**-No llegues tarde.**

El alguacil saca sus lentes y se los pone. No tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar, pero puedo sentir el miedo de Niall. Pasa una temblorosa mano por su cabello y acelera el paso mientras camina a la clase del Sr. Simmons.

Lo observo caminar lejos y el sentimiento que no puedo quitarme crece.

Necesito hablar con Liam.

Girando sobre mis talones, me dirijo de vuelta a dónde lo vi por última vez, dándome cuenta de que no tengo idea de cuál es su próxima clase o dónde se supone que lo encuentre.


	17. Chapter 16

Impacientemente espero en su casillero, pero él no viene hasta después de su próxima clase. No estoy seguro de qué hacer, así que empiezo casualmente a buscarlo por la escuela. Camino de clase a clase, mirando por la ventana y rastreando rostros. Es una tarea inútil. Al final del segundo período, todavía no puedo encontrarlo. Regreso a su casillero y me inclino contra él. El ruido de los estudiantes pasa cuando ellos hacen su camino a su próxima clase.

Estoy estudiando sos rostros cuando Liam camina a través de mí.

 

**-¡Ugh!**

Los estudiantes cerca para y miran en la dirección de Liam. Él les da una extraña sonrisa y ellos se alejan con un confuso ceño fruncido y susurran sobre su rareza. Él espera hasta que se van antes de susurrarme ásperamente:

 

**-Te pedí que no me hagas eso.**

**-Oye, yo estaba mirando al otro lado, no te vi venir.**

**-¿Dónde has estado?**

 

Él parece irritado, lo que por alguna razón me pone nervioso.

 

**-Yo sólo…**

**-No me dejes plantado. Si no me seguirás, dilo.**

**-Bueno, discúlpame.**

**-Pensé que estabas ignorándome de nuevo… sin mencionar el hecho de que me vi como un completo idiota susurrándole a nadie todo el camino a clase.**

**-¿No te ves de esa manera incluso si estoy aquí?**

Él dispara una oscura mirada en mi dirección.

 

**-Tú dijiste que no te importaba lo que la gente pensara.**

Él cierra su casillero un poco demasiado fuerte.

 

**-Sígueme, por favor.**

Giro sobre mis talones y camino hacia fuera con él.

 

**-¿No deberías estar yendo a clase?**

**-Tiempo libre –** murmura sobre su hombro.

 

Nos dirigimos hacia el aislado extremo del campo. Puedo decir que está yendo directo hacia las gradas. Es una buena idea. Podremos hablar en privado.

Una vez que estamos sentados debajo de las gradas, se gira hacia mí.

 

**-¿Regresaste a tu cuerpo?**

**-No, yo… vi a Niall y decidí seguirlo.**

**-¿Por qué? –** los ojos de Liam se estrechan.

 **-No lo sé –** Tiro mis manos en el aire – **Yo sólo quería ver por qué no estaba en clase.**

**-¿Y?**

Suspiro.

 

**-Él sólo estaba recogiendo un trabajo de crédito extra para el Sr. Simmons.**

**-Te dije que era un buen chico. Deja de sospechar de todos.**

**-Lo siento, pero algo no se siente correcto.**

**-Deja de pensar lo peor de mis amigos.**

**-¡No lo hago! Esto no tiene nada que ver con su amistar. Yo sólo pienso que la historia de su coche no es sólida.**

**-Es sólida como un ladrillo. Estás buscando algo que no existe.**

Retrocedo un paso con enojo y trato de quitar la suciedad. Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. Me acomodo el pelo y miro a través de las gradas.

 

**-Su papá me asusta un poco.**

**-Sí, sé lo que quieres decir. Es muy estricto. No creo que le guste mucho.**

**-Lo sé. Le dijo a Niall que no consiguiera un aventón contigo hoy. Dijo que estaba preocupado de que lo distraigas de sus estudios.**

**-¿Oh sí? –** Liam mueve su cabeza - **¿Qué más le dijo?**

**-Que tienes un pasado.**

Liam mira hacia abajo y roza sus zapatos sobre la tierra.

 

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Mira, no es nada, de acuerdo. Simplemente no te vayas sin decirme de nuevo y deja de pensar que mis amigos son malos.**

**-Yo estoy…**

Él comienza a caminar lejos antes de que yo pueda decir algo. _¿Cuál es su problema?_

Piso fuerte después de él y estoy a punto de gritarle para que se detenga cuando alguien lo hace por mí.

Hago una mueca mientras Louis se acerca desde lejos, dando pasos enojados.

 

**-¿Qué demonios has estado diciendo de mí?**

Liam se aleja un paso de él y pone las manos en los bolsillos.

 

**-¿Por qué sigues buscando a Zayn?**

**-Porque no es un imbécil como vos –** le digo a mi EX - novio. 

 

Louis avanza hacia delante inclinándose para mirar a la cara de Liam.

 

**-¿Crees que le hice algo? ¿Tú crees que yo la herí o algo?**

 

Él empuja a Liam, lo que lo hace tropezar.

 

**-Dile que se pierda, Liam.**

**-No lo toqué, hombre –** La agresión de Louis vibra fuera de él – **Salió de mi auto. Le pedí que volviera a entrar, pero no lo hizo. Nada de esto es mi culpa.**

 **-Mentira, idiota. Si sólo hubieras tomado dos segundos para escuchar y controlarte a ti mismo nada de esto habría sucedido –** le grito.

**-No he hecho nada malo.**

Liam le da una mirada de furia que dice otra cosa.

Antes de que yo sepa lo que está sucediendo, Louis pone sus dedos en un puño y golpea a Liam directo en la cara.

Liam tropieza hacia atrás.

 

 **-¡Estúpido! –** Empuja a Louis lejos de Liam, pero mis manos van directamente a través de él. Ni siquiera se encoje. En su lugar se inclina hacia la forma caída de Liam y le apunta con el dedo.

**-Olvídate de eso, Caracortada. Él simplemente se fue y a nadie le importa una mierda.**

Caigo sobre mis rodillas junto a Liam mientras Louis se aleja.

 

 **-¿Estás bien? –** Trato de mover sus manos para poder ver su rostro.

 **-No me toques –** Él se gira lejos de mí y se toma su tiempo sentándose.

 

La sangre está corriendo por su nariz y entrando a su boca.

 

**-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo hacerte esto?**

**-No es como si hubiera tenido opción –** Liam se levanta y quita rápidamente la sangre de su nariz con el dedo.

 

Asqueroso.

 

**-Además, vos abriendo la boca cada dos segundos fue difícilmente de ayuda.**

**-Bueno, lo siento, pero no estabas haciendo mucho para defenderte.**

**-¡Tal vez si yo hubiera tenido un segundo para pensar, podría hacerlo hecho!**

Hurgando en su bolsa, saca su camiseta de EF y la usa para limpiar la sangre.

 

**-No es mi culpa que seas un pensador lento.**

Liam lanza la camiseta manchada en su bolsa, y se para recto. Su nariz está roja y aún tiene una mancha de sangre debajo de su barbilla.

Apunto a eso.

 

**-Aún tienes…**

**-No tengo que estar haciendo esto, sabes. Si me alejo, no tendrás a nadie.**

Retrocedo por su abrupta declaración. ¿Por qué está diciéndome esto? ¿Por qué está siendo como todos los demás?

Lágrimas pican mis ojos a medida que mi voz se eleva.

 

**-Soy una persona muy popular.**

**-¡Que no le importa a nadie! Tú lo escuchaste decirlo –** Liam apunta a donde Louis estaba parado - **¿Honestamente piensas que si alguien pudiera oírte, se tomaría el tiempo para escuchar? Soy la única persona en esta escuela dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa.**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¿No lo es?**

No sé qué decir.

 

**-¿Sabes por qué a la gente no le gustas? Porque actúas como un hijo de puta. Tú dices cosas horribles y tratas a la gente como basura. Por eso nadie está de luto.**

**-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? –** Trago – **Ya dije que lo sentía sobre lo de Caracortada.**

 **-Esto no se trata de lo de Caracortada. Es acerca de tu actitud con respecto a todo. Es acerca de ti sospechando de uno de los únicos amigos que tengo en esta escuela –** Señala su nariz – **Se trata de ser golpeado en el rostro por tu estúpido novio que cree que puede tratarte como un esclavo sexual y salirse con la suya.**

La respiración de Liam sale como la de un toro listo para atacar.

Cruzo mis brazos y no puedo evitar unirme a él. Mis respiraciones comienzan a acelerarse cuando agito mi cabeza.

 

**-No te atrevas a pararte ahí a juzgarme. ¿Qué demonios sabes? ¿Has visto alguna vez a alguien morir? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sus gritos de terror? ¡Ese ruido es imposible de olvidar! Por lo tanto, no te pares ahí diciéndome que todas las elecciones que hice son malas. ¡Todo lo que he estado haciendo es tratar de sobrevivir este infierno!**

**-¿No crees que entienda la tragedia? –** Empuja su cabello atrás y señala su cicatriz con el dedo – **Pasé cinco horas atrapado en un coche escuchando a mis amigos muriendo a mi alrededor y sólo rezando por lograr salir vivo.**

Mi ira desaparece de la escena en un tiempo record. Mis brazos caen a mi lado mientras trago el nudo en mi garganta.

 

**-Sé lo difícil que es ignorar el sonido, pero por lo menos yo no he elegido tirar mi vida en un montón de malas decisiones. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Zaynie. Pero tu jodida vida sigue metiéndose en el medio.**

Él deja escapar un largo suspiro.

 

 **-Bien –** Levanto mi barbilla – **Eres mejor que yo. Felicidades.**

**-No quise decir…**

**-No me hables de nuevo –** Sacudí mi cabeza – **No quiero que pierdas tiempo buscándome, no lo merezco de todos modos.**

**-Zayn, no es así.**

Me giro y comienzo a caminar. No sé qué sucedió, pero la idea de pasar otro segundo cerca de Liam Payne es demasiado dolorosa.

 

 **-¡Aún quiero ayudarte! –** grita detrás de mí.

 

Sigo moviéndome.

 

**-Zayn.**

Las personas junto a mí voltean a ver a Liam.

 

 **-¿A quién demonios le está hablando? –** susurra un chico.

**-No lo sé, el chico es muy raro.**

Cubro mis oídos y sigo caminando. Mezclándome con el tráfico de seres humanos, me aprieto a través de puertas que se abren y eventualmente salgo de la escuela. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí, giro por Maple Lane y comienzo a caminar a casa.

No tengo otro lugar a donde ir.

Las palabras de Liam corren a través de mi cabeza.

Todo lo que puede pensar es… él está en lo correcto.

Mis pecados están finalmente volviendo en contra mío.

Me merezco esto.

Nadie podrá jamás encontrar mi cuerpo, porque merezco morir.


	18. Chapter 17

La casa está vacía cuando llego. No tengo más remedio que saltar… caer a través de la ventana y caminar a mi habitación. Deteniéndome en el salón, permanezco de pie y miro el alto árbol de pino en el patio trasero. Puedo ver el pequeño cuerpo de Safaa caer mientras grita mi nombre.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y trato de apagar el sonido, pero no funciona.

 

 **-¡ZAYNIE! –** timbra en mi cuerpo, alto, claro y ensordecedor.

 

Me tapo mis oídos y corro a mi habitación. Arrojándome en la cama, entierro mi cabeza en mis brazos y dejo que los sollozos me invadan. Suben por mi cuerpo, haciéndolo torcerse y sacudirse. No he llorado tan fuerte… nunca.

Mis fuertes gemidos y respiraciones hiposas llenan la habitación hasta que no queda nada.

El silencio que sigue es deprimente, pero no puedo alejarme de él. Me quedo entumecido en silencio el resto del día. No puedo dormir, no puedo desaparecer, lo único que puedo hacer es yacer allí y escuchar todas las palabras desagradables de mis amigos arremolinarse en mi cabeza. La única cosa que rompe el ritmo es el grito de Safaa y el enfermo ruido sordo que le siguió.

A las cuatro la puerta principal hace clic al abrirse. Reconozco los entrecortados pasos de mi madre. Quiero ir abajo y verla, pero no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo se mueva. Una hora más tarde oigo a papá entrar.

 

 **-Levántate –** susurro. Repito las palabras hasta que mi cerebro comienza a funcionar. Poco a poco me levanto de la cama y hago mi camino escaleras abajo.

 

Mamá está matando el tiempo en la cocina, cortando lechuga, rebanando tomates. Papá está en el refrigerador sacando una cerveza.

Ellos caminan alrededor el uno del otro en silencio, sin decir una palabra.

Mamá sorbe algunas lágrimas mientras corta las cebollas. No sé lo que realmente está provocándolas, pero mi papá ni siquiera se inmuta.

¿Qué pasó con nuestra familia?

Un recuerdo de los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor – la que nunca usamos ahora – jugando un juego de mesa revolotea en mi cerebro.

 

 

 

_Safaa estaba riéndose mucho por las muecas de papá. Mamá le golpeó en el hombro para hacerlo detenerse y luego agarró su estómago mientras otra ronda de risas la invadió. Yo los miraba con una gran sonrisa, tratando de no reír por cuán tonto estaba siendo papá. Una vez que tuvo a nuestras dos amigas riéndose histéricamente se detuvo y me lanzó un guiño de complicidad. Nuestro entretenimiento estaba establecido por la noche. Vimos con diversión mientras ambas trataban de recobrar la compostura, pero después de una mirada la una a la otra, ambas resoplaban y empezaban todo de nuevo. Papá miraba a mamá con ojos de adoración._

 

 

 

Miro los ojos de papá ahora y están en blanco, sin vida… entumecidos, como los míos han estado desde aquel horrible día.

 

**-Haría cualquier cosa para cambiar el pasado, chicos.**

Ellos no me escuchan… y supongo que en realidad no importa. No puedo cambiar el pasado. No puedo cambiar lo que hice o lo que pasó.

Sólo tengo que vivir con ello.

Quiero decir, ellos sólo tendrán que vivir con ello, yo puedo seguir adelante y morir.

Cansado de la desolación, me giro y me dirijo a mi habitación. Sé que he estado vagando sin rumbo durante los últimos años, pero me siento más perdido que nunca mientras tomo un asiento en mi fría y tranquila habitación. Me siento en el sillón junto a la ventana y miro a la oscuridad.

El tiempo pasa en lentos y dolorosos minutos. Mi cuerpo empieza a doler con una frialdad que no había sentido antes. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí y me hago un ovillo. Mi cabeza está palpitando de nuevo y me pregunto si estoy a punto de regresar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Sacudiéndome de mis divagaciones oscuras, me siento y escucho.

Me esfuerzo para reconocer las voces y no es hasta que todos están entrando en mi habitación que veo al sheriff aparecer de detrás de mi madre. Sus ojos están redondos de preocupación cuando se vuelve hacia él.

 

**-Así que, aquí está.**

El sheriff asiente, poniendo sus manos en su cadera e inspeccionando mi entorno ordenado.

 

**-Ciertamente tiene un montón de libros.**

**-Sí –** Mamá sonríe – **Solía amar la lectura. Siempre me lo encontraba aquí con su nariz enterrada en un libro o un comic.**

**-Es curioso, nunca me pareció del tipo lector.**

El tipo apenas me ha dicho dos palabras, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

Mi padre se aclara la garganta.

 

**-Él no ha estado leyendo libros durante un par de años. La secundaria sacó un lado diferente de él. No está en casa tanto como antes.**

El sheriff le dispara a mi padre una mirada triste.

 

 **-No lo mires de esa manera –** Me pongo de pie y camino a su lado - **¿Así que eres el padre perfecto? ¡¿Nunca antes has cometido errores?!**

No sé por qué salgo en defensa de papá, pero detesto esa mirada de juicio en el rostro del sheriff Horan. Nunca ha perdido un hijo, ¿cómo iba a saber qué hacer?

Salto hacia atrás antes de que el sheriff ponga su pie a través de los míos. Él va a mi escritorio y rebusca a través de algunas páginas, leyendo partes y pedazos.

**-Es sólo mi tarea.**

Sus cejas se levantan por la sorpresa cuando nota la A- en la parte superior de mi última asignación. Intento arrebatarla de su mano, pero el papel no se mueve. Miro fijamente al papel, concentrándome muy duro y estoy alcanzándolo de nuevo cuando lo deja caer de nuevo en mi escritorio.

 

 **-Entonces, ¿dónde crees que van a empezar la búsqueda? –** Papá luce esperanzado mientras lo mira.

 **-Eso no es realmente por lo que estoy aquí, Yaser –** El sheriff Horan se vuelve hacia ellos con una expresión triste – **He estado al teléfono durante una gran parte del día, he charlado con sus amigos, he preguntado por ahí. Lo que pasa es… -** Se pasa la mano por su cabello y suspira – **No estamos seguros de si tenemos los recursos y fondos para una búsqueda sin ningún punto de partida… y las posibilidades de que Zayn haya huido son tan altas… hemos decidido no seguir adelante.**

**-¿Qué?**

Mi padre camina hacia delante, ira y dolor bailando tango con su expresión.

Los muy abiertos ojos de mi madre se llenan de lágrimas y se muerde el labio inferior.

 

**-Lo siento, amigos.**

**-¿Y si él no huyó?**

**-¿De verdad creen que no lo ha hecho?**

Mis padres miran hacia abajo y sacuden la cabeza.

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. No puedo creer que está renunciando a mí antes de siquiera intentarlo. El impulso de ponerme de pie y gritar en su cara está en guerra con las ganas de hacerme un ovillo y quedarme dormido para siempre.

 

**-Haremos lo que podamos, Trisha. Ya he hablado con la policía de Los Ángeles. Sólo vengo a recoger una foto reciente de él y entonces puedo escanearla para ellos. Ellos se mantendrán alerta de él.**

Mi madre enjuaga sus lágrimas y mira alrededor de la habitación.

 

 **-Um… no tenemos muchas que sean recientes –** La culpa está goteando de sus palabras; puedo escucharla flotando en el aire. El arrepentimiento apesta – **Tal vez él tiene algo en su computadora o… en sus cajones. Sólo dame un minuto.**

Papá camina hacia mi computadora y devuelve la pantalla a la vida. Empieza a mirar a través de mis carpetas en vano. No estoy demasiado preocupado, siempre y cuando no abra mi página de Facebook, yo debería estar bien.

Miro a mi madre y la veo recoger mi diario y después rebuscar en el cajón debajo.

 

 **-Mamá, no lo hagas –** Me disparo hacia ella, pero no a tiempo.

 

Su cara cae con incredulidad y disgusto. Olvidé que dejé esas impresiones allí. Quiero decir, ¿quién incluso imprime fotos de todos modos?

Pienso en el día que encontré el interior de mi casillero decorado con estas fotos de la fiesta. Me obligué a reír hasta que manejé risitas histéricas, pero recuerdo estar silenciosamente humillado. Tan pronto como todo el mundo se fue las arranqué de mi casillero y las enterré en mi bolsa.

Debería haberlas desechado.

Caminando junto a mamá, miro por encima de su hombro y hago una mueca. Las fotos son difícilmente halagadoras. Fueron tomadas este verano cuando fuimos a la cabaña de Oli para el fin de semana. El alcohol había fluido y travesuras de borrachos habían seguido. Mamá está mirando una de mí medio desnudo, enrollándome con Louis a la orilla del agua. Quiero arrebatarla de sus dedos.

 

**-Deja de mirar esas… por favor.**

Ella da la vuelta a otra en la que yo, Perrie y Jake estamos mostrando el dedo del centro a la cámara pensando que somos oh tan geniales y divertidos.

Mi madre cierra sus ojos y deja caer las fotos de nuevo en el cajón.

 

 **-¿Encontraste algo? –** El sheriff se vuelve.

 

Mamá desliza el cajón cerrándolo y niega con la cabeza.

 

**-No, nada.**

**-Creo que tengo algo.**

Papá agranda la imagen en la pantalla. Ha encontrado una foto de mí mirando a la cámara. Mis ojos se ven vacíos de vida y mi boca se encuentra en una línea apretada. Luzco molesto, pero por lo menos estoy vestido y no hago ningún gesto grosero.

 

**-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?**

Mi papá luce avergonzado y cabizbajo mientras asiente con la cabeza a la pregunta del sheriff.

 

 **-Está bien, bueno envíamela por correo electrónico entonces y me pondré en ello a primera hora de la mañana –** El sheriff Horan le entrega a papá su tarjeta de visita.

 

Mi padre asiente con la cabeza y luego se va a abrir su webmail y adjunta la foto.

 

**-¿Qué vestía la última vez que lo vieron?**

El sheriff Horan saca su bloc de notas, la pluma está lista para garabatear una descripción.

Papá levanta la vista de la pantalla y llama la atención de mamá. Ella niega con la cabeza.

 

**-No lo vi irse el martes y Yaser no estaba en casa.**

Papá se ve molesto y se vuelve a la pantalla.

 

 **-Él sólo fritó un adiós como siempre hace. Yo… ¡él tiene dieciséis años! No es como que tengo que despedirlo cada vez que sale de la casa. No creía que era la última vez que estaría viéndolo –** La voz de mamá cae, su última palabra sale como un chillido.

 

El sheriff le lanza una sonrisa triste mientras desliza la pluma y la libreta de nuevo en su chaqueta.

 

**-Siento que tengas que enfrentarte a esto, Trisha. Realmente lo hago.**

Ella se cruza de brazos y asiente.

 

**-Por favor, mantennos informados.**

**-Lo haré, pero tengo que advertirles… no se hagan ilusiones.**

¿Por qué les diría algo como eso a ellos? ¿No puede ver que ya están al borde?

 

 **-Creo que debería irse ahora –** mi voz es dura.

 

El sheriff Horan palmea el hombro de mi padre y le da un apretón antes de despedirse e irse.

El silbido de un correo electrónico enviándose es el único sonido en la habitación. Miro a las expresiones de estupefacción de mis padres.

No sé qué decir. No sé cómo hacerlo mejor.

 

 **-Voy a terminar la cena –** Las manos de mamá caen a su lado y sale de la habitación.

 

Papá robóticamente apaga mi computadora, no sólo la pone en suspensión, sino que en realidad la apaga.

La acción termina y deja un sensible moretón justo en el medio de mi pecho.

Obviamente no soy el único dándose por vencido.


	19. Chapter 18

Son las ocho de la noche al momento en que regreso a la cocina. Papá está apilando el lavavajillas mientras mamá está envolviendo las sobras. Hay un montón. Supongo que tampoco fueron capaces de comer.

Mamá abre la boca un par de veces como si fuera a hablar, pero entonces no se atreve a hacerlo.

Y así reina el doloroso silencio.

Papá acaba de cargar el último de los cubiertos cuando suena el timbre de la puerta una vez más.

Mamá mira a papá con el ceño fruncido en forma interrogativa. Él se encoge de hombro y cierra el cajón de lavavajillas.

Me quedo con mamá mientras él va a abrir la puerta.

 

 **-Hola –** Papá suena confundido.

 

¿El sheriff de nuevo? ¿Qué otras noticias deprimentes tiene? Camino hacia la puerta y luego me congelo.

 

**-Hola, Sr Malik. ¿Le importa si entro?**

Reconozco la voz de Liam y retrocedo encogiéndome contra la pared. Él camina humildemente a la cocina y le da a mi madre una sonrisa suave.

 

**-Hola, Sra Malik.**

**-Hola –** ella se seca las manos en una toalla y se mueve alrededor del mostrador para estrechar la mano de Liam.

 **-Liam Payne –** le recuerda.

**-Es cierto. Vives a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿no?**

**-Sí, nos ayudó a encontrar la casa.**

**-Lo recuerdo –** Ella se esfuerza por sonar jovial.

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti, Liam? –** Papá saca un taburete y le ofrece un asiento.

 

Liam se desliza en la silla y mira alrededor de la cocina.

Debería hacerle saber que estoy aquí, pero no puedo. Las palabras se atascan en mi garganta, obstruyendo mis vías respiratorias, dificultando la respiración. ¿Qué vino a decir hasta aquí?

 

 **-Yo… -** Se lame los labios y se aferra a la parte superior del mostrador – **He estado preocupado por Zayn. ¿Ustedes tienen más noticias?**

Mis padres se miran entre sí, tratando de tener una de esas conversaciones sin palabras, pero creo que están un poco oxidados.

Espera, no, lo veo.

¡Acaban de tener una!

 

Papá se vuelve a Liam y admite con la voz quebrada: - **No sabemos qué le ha pasado.**

 **-¿Has oído hablar de él? –** La esperanza en la voz de mamá es difícil pasar por alto.

 

Liam sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

 

**-Sabes que eres el único de sus amigos que ha venido a ver si él está aquí. ¿Están los dos en algún tipo de relación?**

Puedo sentir la lucha de mi madre para preguntarle. Después de lo que descubrió en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche, puedo entender por qué.

 

 **-No, señora –** Esa sonrisa que me encanta salta sobre su rostro – **No… uhh… él no está realmente con tipos como yo. Soy un poco demasiado franco y desconsiderado para su gusto.**

Me muevo desde mi posición en la puerta, mi corazón derretido ante sus palabras tranquilas.

 

**-Así que, ¿no son amigos?**

**-Yo realmente quiero serlo, pero creo que primero tengo que controlar mi lengua.**

Mis padres se miran el uno al otro en confusión.

 

**-Simplemente de verdad lamento si alguna vez he dicho algo para lastimarlo y me arrepentiré para siempre si no consigo volver a verlo y le digo eso.**

Parpadeo rápidamente a medida que lágrimas empañan mi visión.

Las cejas de mi padre se fruncen con preocupación.

 

**-¿Estás sugiriendo que él huyó porque ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?**

**-No, señor –** Liam se sienta con la espalda recta – **De hecho –** hace una pausa y toma aire – **me pregunto si él no huyó en realidad.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Me estremezco ante la severidad de la voz de mi madre.

Es impresionante que Liam no esté huyendo.

 

**-No lo sé, Sr Malik, es sólo un sentimiento… o una pregunta. ¿Alguien ha considerado el hecho de que él podría no haberse ido de la ciudad?**

**-El sheriff cree que lo hizo –** Los hombros de mamá se tensan con agitación.

**-¿Pero está en lo cierto? Quiero decir que todo esto es sólo una conjetura, ¿no es así?**

Por alguna razón esto está alterando a mi madre más que la idea de mí huyendo. Tomando el trapo de cocina, ella lo aprieta en sus manos.

 

**-Entonces, ¿qué significa eso para él? Si no se ha escapado, ¿dónde está?**

Liam y yo vemos a dónde va esto y quiero desesperadamente intervenir.

 

**-No estoy seguro; sólo estoy sugiriendo que tal vez alguien debería iniciar su búsqueda.**

 

Papá pone una tierna mano en la espalda de mamá y le da un pequeño apretón.

 

**-He enviado una foto de él al Sheriff. Él la va a enviar a la policía por nosotros.**

Liam se ve molesto.

 

**-¿Van a hacer algo más? ¿No van a buscar en la zona? ¿Reunir un grupo de personas? Yo ayudaré.**

Él se levanta del taburete.

 

**-Hijo, tenemos que admitir que Zayn huyendo es la respuesta más probable a esto.**

**-Pero no es la única –** Se frota la cara – **Sr Malik creo que debe ir de nuevo al sheriff e insistir en que se inicie la búsqueda de él.**

 **-Tenemos todo bajo control, Liam –** La voz de papá suena calmada, pero puedo escuchar un pequeño tono agudo reptando en ella.

**-Señor, no creo que lo tengan. Él no huyó.**

**-Liam –** Mi madre golpea el mostrador – **Detente. Estamos haciendo lo que podemos y quiero que te vayas.**

**-Lo siento, Sr Malik, no quise molestarla, yo sólo…**

**-Vete, por favor –** Su voz se quiebra y se tambalea cuando se aleja de él.

 

Liam reitera sus disculpas una vez más.

 

 **-Adiós, Liam –** Papá le dispara una mirada mordaz y Liam no tiene refutación.

 

Con un suspiro suave, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hacia la puerta. Se vuelve a escanear la habitación por última vez, sus ojos iluminados con una esperanza que se está muriendo rápidamente. Con la cabeza gacha y en silencio, sale de la habitación.

Su mano está en el pomo de la puerta cuando lo alcanzo.

 

 **-Gracias –** le susurro al oído.

 

Se queda inmóvil como una estatua mientras que su rostro se inunda con alivio.

 

 **-Lo siento. Siento haber dicho esas cosas –** susurra.

**-Lo sé… pero supongo que puedo ser más o menos un hijo de puta irritante.**

**-No lo eres –** Liam se vuelve hacia mí – **Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y borrar toda esa conversación. Es sólo que mi nariz estaba dolorida y estaba molesto por Niall, y estaba tan humillado que Louis me derribara frente a ti.** _(AWWWWW LIAM SDJHSKJSSAND COSITAA)_

Una risa brota de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerla.

Con dedos suaves toco su nariz hinchada.

 

 **-Oh, eso se siente bien –** Cierra los ojos – **Agradable y frío.**

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando él levanta su mano y la coloca encima de la mía. Él se cierne sobre ella, asegurándose de no dejarla caer directamente a través de mis dedos. Abre los ojos y me da una larga mirada firme.

 

**-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?**

Escucho los sonidos de la conversación de mis padres. Se está poniendo cada vez más agitada, pero esa no es la razón por la que quiero decir que sí.

Dejo ir su nariz y llego hasta su mano. Él siente lo que estoy haciendo y extiende sus dedos.

 

**-Vamos.**

Con una suave sonrisa, abre la puerta y caminamos bajo el fresco aire nocturno.


	20. Chapter 19

Cuando llegamos a su casa, subimos las escaleras en silencio. Liam cierra la puerta detrás de él y toma asiento en su cama.

 

**-¿Dónde está Bufón?**

**-Él ha sido desterrado por el día después de orinar en la alfombra persa de mamá.**

Me río y me muevo más al fondo en la cama mientras Liam se acuesta sobre su espalda. Me acuesto de manera que mi cabeza está descansando junto a él y ruedo a mi lado para poder verlo. Se gira hacia mí.

 

**-Me gustaría poder tocarte en estos momentos.**

**-¿Por qué?**

Por alguna razón eso me pone nervioso. Un montón de chicos me han dicho eso antes y siempre los he dejado entrar. No quiero que sea así con Liam. No es como si realmente pudiera dormir con él justo ahora, pero si pudiera o lo hiciera… ¿hablaría conmigo en la mañana?

Mi voz tiembla cuando pregunto:

 

**-¿Qué harías?**

**-Bueno –** Liam sonrie - **¿sabes, tu flequillo, la forma en que siempre cae hacia delante y cubre tu ojo izquierdo?**

Asiento con la cabeza.

Liam se mueve sobre su costado, por lo que estamos yaciendo cara a cara.

 

**-Lo movería y me aseguraría de que estuvieras mirándome para que pudiera decirte que no creo que seas horrible, creo que eres increíble.**

**-No, no lo harías –** me burlo.

 

Él me sonríe.

 

**-Creo que esa es otra razón por la que estaba tan molesto esta mañana. Toda la gente que elegiste para pasar el rato no tiene idea de lo que realmente eres. Están gastando demasiado tiempo en sacar lo peor de ti para descubrir lo maravilloso que puedes ser.**

**-Yo no soy impresionante, Liam.**

**-Sí que lo eres. Pregunté por ahí… hablé con tus viejos amigos. Uno de ellos me dijo que solías escribir increíbles poemas. Calum, el chico de tu clase de inglés, dijo que solías invitar a todos a esos maratones de películas y tu mamá cocinaba suficientes palomitas de maíz para alimentar a un país.**

Sonrío al recordar los grandes cuencos que utilizábamos para llenar hasta rebosar. Palomitas de maíz serían encontradas días después, metidas detrás de los almohadones del sofá, escondidas bajo la alfombra. Papá estaría tan irritado y mamá sólo se reiría y agitaría la cabeza… entonces Safaa comenzaría a comerlas.

 

**-Danielle de tu clase de baile, dijo que ustedes pasaban horas coreografiando movimientos y realizando recitales para sus padres. Y Ashton de Gráficas dijo que solías leer libros y luego rediseñar sus portadas. Y…**

**-Eso es suficiente, Liam –** Demasiado. ¿Había estado jugando al reportero durante todo el día?

**-¿No lo ves, Zaynie? Eres brillante.**

Pienso en todas las portadas que había pasado diseñando en _photoshop_. Es lo que quería hacer con mi vida, convertirme en un diseñador gráfico y trabajar para autores de todo el mundo. Solía pasar horas en las librerías estudiando portadas, señalando las cosas que me gustaban y que habría hecho de manera diferente a cualquiera que quisiera escucharlo. Mi madre solía acusarme de estar obsesionado. Yo solía fijar mis diseños por todas mis paredes.

El verano después de que Safaa murió, los arranqué todos y los deseché.

Lamo mis labios y miro al techo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, suspiro.

 

**-Cuando Safaa murió toda mi familia se apagó. No teníamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro.**

Difícilmente podía decirles la verdad sobre ese día. Trago y disparo una mirada nerviosa a Liam. Gracias a Dios que no me puede ver.

 

 **-No sabía qué hacer. Estaba tan perdido y cuando llegué a la secundaria, Brad Schuman se fijó en mí. Él pensó que yo era lindo… o vulnerable, no lo sé. Cuando empezó a coquetear conmigo, no me pude resistir. Él fue la primera persona en hablar conmigo y no seguirlo con alguna mirada compasiva o un abrazo torpe. Él me llevó a su visa y me hizo olvidarme de todo. Una vez que me acosté con Brad todos pensaban que era genial y un fácil. Era un hecho después de eso –** Hago una mueca al recordar – **Antes de que esto sucediera, habría jurado que estaría perdido sin ellos.**

**-Una gran llamada de atención, ¿eh?**

Me muevo para mirarlo.

 

**-¿Parecida a la tuya?**

Él frunce su nariz.

 

**-Vamos. ¿Cómo eras antes de las cicatrices?**

La risa de Liam es fría y dura.

 

 **-Horrible. Era una pequeña mierda –** Traga – **Mi mamá tenía dieciséis años cuando tuvo a mi hermana. Era bastante malo. Papá era un estudiante de último año saliendo del seminario y cometieron un error. Mamá fue llevada a vivir con sus abuelos y nunca pensaron que se verían otra vez. Diez años más tarde tropezaron el uno con el otro y se casaron antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlos… y entonces llegué yo. Tenían mucho que demostrar. Muchas personas en contra de ellos. Creo que estaban asustados de que si no eran muy estrictos, Nicola y yo cometeríamos los mimos errores –** Suspira – **A Nicola no le importaba, era una buena chica y le encantaba seguir las reglas. Yo me sentía sofocado. Cuando cumplí trece años empecé a pasar el rato con los chicos malos en la escuela, sólo para estresar a mi mamá. Ellos no sabían qué hacer conmigo.**

Empieza a recoger un hilo en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

 

**-Tenía trece años cuando empecé a fumar, unos meses más tarde tomé alcohol y luego vino robar y conducir coches. Nos separábamos en unos realmente bonitos y conducíamos tan rápido como pudiéramos por las carreteras secundarias. Luego nos deshacíamos de ellos en los bosques y corríamos riendo a casa. Era un apuro. Casi fuimos atrapados por la policía un par de veces.**

Su rostro se aprieta con dolor mientras se queda en silencio.

 

 **-¿Qué? –** Toco sus líneas de expresión, tratando de suavizarlas. Él me mira, sus ojos llenos de un dolor que nunca podría completamente deshacer.

 

Cierra los ojos y suspira.

 

**-Yo no estaba conduciendo la noche del accidente. Estaba aplastado en el asiento trasero con otros dos chicos. No sé lo que pasó. Golpeamos algo y rodamos por una colina. El chico a mi lado salió directo a través del parabrisas. Le llevó una hora al conductor para morir y luego otras dos antes de que el tipo de al lado dejara de gemir. No sé cuándo murió Andy. Él estaba en el asiento frente a mí y pasó alrededor de una hora gritando que su pierna dolía. Yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba clavado. Mi cara estaba atrapada en algo afilado y desagradable. Cada vez que trataba de moverme, pensé que podría arrancarme la cabeza y mi hombro estaba irradiando dolor. No pensé que sería capaz de utilizarlo de nuevo alguna vez.**

Parpadeo las lágrimas al escuchar su historia. Su voz es distante mientras cuenta el resto de los detalles.

 

**-Con el tiempo todo se puso muy, muy tranquilo. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que me uniera a esos chicos y sabía que merecía ir al infierno. No sé por qué, pero empecé a hablar en voz alta. Quería vivir, así que empecé a suplicar.**

**-¿A quién?**

**-Dios –** Una suave sonrisa cruza su rostro – **Le dije que si sobrevivía a eso, haría que valiera la pena. Dejaría de desperdiciar la vida que él me había dado y empezaría a usarla para el bien.**

Se ve serio mientras asiente.

 

**-Pienso en ello casa día… y cada día me motiva.**

Pensé que me gustaba antes de esta historia, ahora ha subido uno cuantos escalones más y todo lo que quiero hacer es estar cerca de él. Me arrastro hasta su lado, con ganas de acurrucarme en sus brazos, pero sabiendo que no puedo. Descanso mi rodilla contra su pierna.

 

**-Tus padres no parecen tan estrictos ahora.**

**-Yo no era el único que tenía que cambiar. Mamá dejó el trabajo y me educó en casa mientras me recuperaba. Ella me ayudó con mi terapia física y me hizo hacer todos mis ejercicios, me decía que si alguna vez quería tocar la batería o ser capaz de llevar a mi esposo a través del umbral, sería mejor que me funcionara el hombro –** Él se ríe – **Papá dejó de ser un ministro y nos mudamos aquí. Querían sacarme de mi antigua vida, empezar de nuevo.**

Me mira fijamente.

 

**-Tomó el asesoramiento y mamá decidió quedarse en casa y cuidar de mí. Fijamos algunas nuevas reglas de juego y una de ellas fue la honestidad. Cada vez que me siento un poco sofocado, les digo y cada vez que piensan que estoy resbalando me devuelven al carretel. Ha estado funcionando bien hasta ahora… y terminar con la educación en casa probablemente evitó la Tercera Guerra Mundial.**

**-Debe haber sido difícil para ti, entrar en una escuela en el tercer año de secundaria, ya empezado.**

**-No fue fácil, pero era mejor que estar en casa diciéndole a mi madre que estaba sofocándome todos los días.**

**-Me gustaría poder hablar con mis padres de esa forma.**

**-Bueno, cuando superes esto, deberías comenzar.**

**-Si lo supero.**

Me mira.

 

 **-Lo harás. Esta será tu segunda oportunidad… justo como la mía. Todo lo que tienes que decidir ahora es qué quieres hacer con ello –** Él me da una sonrisa suave - **¿Qué quieres?**

 **-No lo sé –** susurro.

 

La sonrisa de Liam es triste, pero él asiente de todos modos. Estirando su brazo, me atrae hasta recostarme sobre su hombro.

Mi duda es breve y finalmente estoy acurrucándome contra su pecho firme. Paso mi mano por encima de su camisa y él se estremece. Ojalá pudiera sentirlo. Tengo que concentrarme mucho para cernirme en su hombro. Cada vez que mi mente comienza a vagar siento que mi cabeza se funde en él.

Nos tumbamos en silencio durante un rato. Yo concentrándome. Liam dejándose caer en un sueño ligero. La noche se ha establecido. Puedo sentir una frialdad extraña arrastrándose en mis huesos. Me inclino más cerca de él, deseando acurrucarme debajo de las sábanas, envolverme entre sus brazos. Echo un vistazo a Liam. Sus ojos están cerrados. Me pregunto cómo sería poder dormir a su lado toda la noche.

Nunca he hecho eso con un chico, acostarme a su lado, sólo abrazándonos.

 

**-¿Eres virgen?**

Liam abre los ojos y suspira.

 

**-Me gustaría poder decir que sí.**

**-Yo también.**

La respuesta viene tan rápido que sé que debe ser verdad. Frunzo el ceño.

Liam se aclara la garganta.

 

**-He decidido que no voy a hacerlo de nuevo hasta que encuentre al chico con el que me voy a casar.**

**-¿Qué? –** Giro la cabeza en su hombro – **Pero…**

**-¿Pero…?**

**-¿No tienes ciertas necesidades?**

**-Sí –** Él asiente – **Necesito hacer el amor con mi hombre y no sólo tener sexo con cualquier chico que se presente.**

**-Supongo que hay una diferencia… entre hacer el amor y tener sexo.**

**-Sin duda la hay.**

**-No creo que he hecho el amor antes.**

**-Yo tampoco.**

Cubro su pecho con mi brazo.

 

**-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?**

Liam se ríe.

 

**-¿Esperar al chico adecuado?**

**-Ajam.**

**-Sí… Sólo espero encontrarlo en la universidad.**

Me río.

 

**-Él será afortunado, sea quien sea. La mayoría de los chicos no pensamos como tú, simplemente tomamos lo que queremos y nos vamos.**

**-Eso es sólo porque te juntas con idiotas.**

**-Seamos realistas. Es lo que merezco.**

**-No, no lo es –** susurra.

 

¿Cómo lo sabe? No quiero pensar más en eso así que en cambio entierro mi cabeza en su cuello.

 

**-¿Puedes sentir eso?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Qué se siente?**

**-Es como si un rocío frío estuviera descansando en mi piel.**

**-¿Se siente bien?**

**-Sí, Zaynie. Se siente muy bien.**

_¿Por qué “Zaynie” suena tan dulce en sus labios?_ El nombre quedó manchado después de que Safaa lo gritara antes de su muerte, pero él lo hace… soportable de escuchar una vez más.

Levanto la vista y sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Él tiene una sonrisa afirmada en sus labios mientras se duerme profundamente.


	21. Chapter 20

Quiero quedarme y observarlo a medida que la noche se aleja, pero algo me compele a ir a casa. Entrando a hurtadillas en la casa, entro en la habitación de mis padres y la hallo vacía. Frunciendo el ceño, me giro hacia la cocina. Mamá está sentada en la encimera haciéndose otra taza de té. Ella se encuentra en modo zombie otra vez.

La veo sacar y meter el saquito de té en la taza de agua hirviendo. Arriba-abajo, arriba-abajo, como un robot. Está mirando el espacio vacío y desolado.

 

**-¿Dónde está papá?**

Su única respuesta es un parpadeo.

Me alejo de la encimera y me dirijo a la sala de estar. Con la oscuridad de afuera no puedo ver el temido árbol, pero puedo imaginarlo en mi mente… una jovencita cayendo de una rama alta y todo lo que puedo hacer es observar con mudo horror.

Estremeciéndome, cierro los ojos para alejar la imagen, me dirijo por la escalera. Una luz está encendida en mi habitación.

Subo corriendo para encontrar a papá sentado en mi cama. Fotos de fiestas están esparcidas alrededor de él y mi diario está abierto. La bilis quema mi estómago cuando entro en mi habitación. Él parece como si hubiera sido golpeado por un tsunami y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedármelo mirando.

La palabra lo siento yace en mis labios, pero no puedo lograr decirla, estoy muy disgustado para hablar. Odio que hayan encontrado todo esto. Odio que sepan lo que he estado haciendo conmigo mismo.

 

**-Duele, ¿verdad?**

Pego un salto antes la voz de mi madre. Está parada con su taza de té, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, al igual que papá ayer.

 

**-Yo… yo no tenía idea.**

Mi madre respira temblorosamente y parpadea las lágrimas.

Papá comienza a guardar las fotos, arrojándolas juntas con una expresión de dolor arrugando su rostro. Agarra los bordes como si no quisiera tocarlas. Pasando su mano sobre las páginas abiertas de mi diario, suelta un lento suspiro.

 

**-¿Crees que ese chico Payne podría tener razón?**

**-No quiero pensar en ello.**

Papá mira hacia la ventana, su boca fija en una línea recta.

 

**-Ignorar los problemas no hacen que desaparezcan, Tri.**

Mamá parece herida por su declaración, su expresión está empezando a resquebrajarse, pero toma aliento y la vuelve a unir, simplemente.

 

**-No sé qué es peor… que él esté allí afuera solo… o ella lidian…**

**-¡No lo digas, Yaser! –** Los ojos de ella se ven salvajes cuando él se da la vuelta para mirarla – **No puedo perderlos a ambos.**

La cara de papá se resquebraja a la vez que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

**-Ya los hemos perdido.**

Señala la pila de fotos.

 

**-Pero al menos si él se ha escapado existe la posibilidad de que regrese.**

Papá pasa los dedos entre su cabello y agarra un puñado.

 

**-¿Por qué querría volver?**

Puedo sentir mi corazón hacerse astillas al observar la boca de papá contener un sollozo.

 

**-Tenías razón, Tri. Deberíamos hacerlo hecho mejor. Pensamos que esta libertad lo ayudaría a lidiar con su dolor.**

**-No queríamos que se sintiera culpable o responsable por lo que pasó. No quisimos poner ninguna presión sobre él.**

**-Pero se sintió abandonado –** Papá se levanta disparado de la cama y le da un puñetazo a la pared.

 

Apoya su cabeza sobre su puño y parece listo para romper algo.

 

 **-Se sintió completamente desprotegido. Soy su padre –** Se gira hacia mamá – **Se supone que lo cuidara y en cambio alimenté a los lobos con él. Mira esto.**

Agarra las fotos y las lanza a través de la habitación, luego agarra mi cajón y saca un paquete de condones que estaba ocultando allí. Se desparraman fuera de la caja cuando los arroja hacia la ventana.

 

**-Estaba durmiendo por ahí. ¿Qué más estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba metido en drogas?**

Niego con la cabeza.

 

 **-Nunca –** susurro. (¬.¬)

**-¿Está afuera en alguna parte… en alguna fiesta donde a nadie le importa quién es o de dónde ha salido?**

Las lágrimas se vierten por mi cara a medida que sus hombros se desploman. Mi madre está sollozando silenciosamente en su té.

 

 **-Lo amo –** Él cae de rodillas – **Es mi niño. Lo amo tanto y nunca legaré a decírselo.**

Enterrando su cabeza en sus manos, solloza. Todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras fuertes gemidos salen de su cuerpo.

Mamá pone su té en el escritorio y se arrodilla junto a él, pasando una mano sobre su espalda y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello.

Lloran uno contra el otro y no puedo evitar unirme a ellos.

Cubriendo mi boca, dejo que las lágrimas se derramen sin control.

Él me ama. Papá realmente me ama.

 

 **-Lo siento –** grito – **Los siento, papi.**

Mi corazón empieza a arder con un agudo dolor a la vez que la cama se precipita hacia mí. Caigo de rodillas y lloro mientras los sollozos y los dolores se mezclan juntos. Me estoy dirigiendo de regreso a mi cuerpo. Parte de mí lo quiere. No puedo ver a mi padre desmoronarse. Otra parte no puede soportar irse.

Abro mis ojos cuando mi habitación empieza a estar borrosa, no hay nada que detenga esto ahora. Un suave silbido toca en el fondo de mi cerebro mientras me retiro. Suena familiar, por no puedo pensar donde lo he escuchado.

Mis padres se desvanecen y el silbido se hace más fuerte.

 


	22. Chapter 21

Abro mis ojos. Mis lágrimas desaparecen mientras el silbido se aclara.

¡El tono!

Contengo mi respiración y me congelo. Intento girar mi cabeza y mirar arriba de la colina, pero mi cuello esta dolorido. Tengo que lograr hacer un movimiento de mis ojos en la dirección correcta. Está oscuro, pero puedo ver luces de linternas encima de mí.

El silbido suena de nuevo.

 

 **-¿Sólo vas a ignorar eso? –** La voz flota hacia mí a través del aire nocturno.

**-Sí.**

**-Pero, ¿qué si es…?**

**-¡No voy a contestar!**

Yo intento escuchar atentamente para ver si conozco las voces, pero son bajas en el mejor de los casos. Me esfuerzo para descifrar el resto de la conversación, forzando mi dispersa mente a seguir cualquier frase que pueda captar.

 

**-Lo siento…**

**-¡Deja de disculparte!**

**-¡Yo… lo arruiné! No hacemos esto en nuestra familia.**

**-Eso es tan condenadamente cierto, no lo hacemos. Ahora, ¿dónde crees que lo golpeaste?**

Mi corazón se acelera a medida que registro las palabras.

 

**-Por allí, mira la barandilla.**

**-Algunos de esos daños son viejos, pero esa pintura azul puede ser de tu auto.**

_Pintura azul. Recuerda la pintura azul, Zaynie._ Cierro los ojos y trato de grabarlo en mi cerebro. Siento que estoy flotando lejos de mí, pero pude regresar. _Liam, querría saber. Recuerda esto, Zaynie. ¡No te atrevas a olvidar!_

**-Espero que podamos encontrarlo.**

Hay una pausa cargada y contengo mi respiración, asegurándome de no perder ninguna información.

 

**-Él probablemente no esté vivo.**

_¿Debería llamar por ayuda?_

**-Por favor, no digas eso.**

**-¿Esperas que él no lo esté?**

Me trago mi grito. _¿Qué es lo que dijo?_

 

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tu vida está terminada si se enteran de esto. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-Yo…**

**-No habrá ninguna posibilidad de una beca. Estarías yendo a detención juvenil… tal vez hasta la cárcel. No voy a dejar que eso te pase a ti.**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**-Lo encontramos y lo enterramos, vivo o muerto.**

Respiraciones de pánico empujan a través de mi sistema y tengo que luchar para mantener mi cuerpo quieto. Mis extremidades se sienten como si estuvieran en llamas y tengo que resistir la tentación de lanzar mi chaqueta. Mi lucida mente da vueltas y me grito a mí mismo que debo permanecer en silencio.

 

**-Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer correr la historia hasta que todo el pueblo nos crea. No será difícil.**

El terror gira a través de mi cerebro. Ellos van a matarme. Quienes sean esos hombres arriba en la colina, ellos vienen a terminar el trabajo. La idea de ser enterrado vivo es horrorosa. No quiero un final como ese. ¡Prefiero fallecer en mi propio dulce momento!

Mi depresivo deseo de muerte anterior se desvanece mientras mi mente se llena de estrategias de cómo sobrevivir a esto. Intento escanear el suelo de los bosques por algún tipo de arma, silenciosamente trato de tomar palos con mis torpes dedos rígidos. El dolor es insoportable y me da miedo hacer algún ruido.

No quiero morir así. Tengo que volver con Liam. Él tiene que encontrarme. Lamo mis labios que necesitan agua, estoy a punto de regresar a él cuando me detengo. No. Necesito quedarme. Necesito protegerme a mí mismo y asegurarme de que estos chicos no me entierren.

Mis ojos buscan en la oscuridad, buscando las sombras oscuras y las formas que podrían tener los hombres.

La luz de una antorcha roza sobre el terreno a mi derecha. Trato de girar mi cabeza cuando la luz me pasa, pero no me puedo mover lo suficientemente rápido. Cierro los ojos en su lugar, dispuesto a que no me noten.

 

**-Esto es imposible. No vamos a ser capaces de buscar toda esta zona con antorchas.**

Le sigue un suspiro frustrado.

 

**-Es más seguro de esta forma.**

**-¿Quieres hacer esto toda la noche? ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle a mamá?**

Una fuerte maldición atraviesa el aire.

 

 **-Vamos a regresar en la mañana, tendremos una buena caza y terminaremos con esto. Es tiempo de poner este error tuyo detrás de nosotros –** La voz desciende y se vuelve amenazante – **Y Dios me ayude, si alguna vez haces algo como esto de nuevo, yo voy a golpearte tan duro que estarás caminando gracioso por el resto de tu vida.**

Miedo impregna el aire a mí alrededor. Quienquiera que sea la persona que está hablando, totalmente cree lo que acaba de decir. Puedo sentir su consternación, aunque este en la parte superior de la colina. Sé que él me golpeó y sé que merece ser castigado, pero en este preciso segundo, casi siento pena por él.

Escucho el motor de un coche disparando hacia arriba, y espero como una eternidad para que se aleje. Mi corazón lentamente regresa a su habitual ruido sordo, pero los escalofríos siguen masacrando mi sistema. En cuando llegara la mañana, yo sería un chico muerto.

 

 **-Liam –** susurro - **¿Qué puedo hacer?**

Escalofríos hacen temblar mis músculos, pero mi cuerpo apenas se puede agitar. Estoy cada vez más débil. Mi garganta seca necesita agua. Mis extremidades que estaban temblando ayer están empezando a sentirse entumecidas. Mis ojos lentamente luchan por permanecer abiertos. 

 

**-Liam. No puedo dejarlos hacerme esto. Mis padres no van a sobrevivir a una muerte por asesinato. ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, pero no tengo la energía para quitarla.

 

 **-Necesito que me encuentres –** Mi cabeza cuelga de un lado – **Encuéntrame. Por favor, encuéntrame.**


	23. Chapter 22

**-Encuéntrame.**

Abro los ojos y estoy tendido en la cama de Liam. Sentándome, veo que le habitación está vacía. Paso mis manos sobre su cama pulcramente hecha y escaneo su escritorio por la tarea. Ya se ha ido.

No.

Salto de la cama y salgo corriendo por la puerta. La cocina está vacía, también lo está el comedor, puedo escuchar a su madre tarareando para sí misma en el dormitorio de arriba. Estoy a punto de correr al aire libre para ver si el coche está todavía en la entrada cuando escucho un sonido sofocado.

 

**-Está bien, mamá. Me voy a la escuela.**

**-Que tengas un buen día, cariño.**

**-Lo haré.**

Corriendo por las escaleras, sigo el sonido de su voz y casi choco con Liam.

 

**-Ayúdame.**

Él cae hacia atrás al oír el sonido de mi voz y aterriza en su mochila.

 

 **-¿Cariño? –** Su madre sale de su habitación, con aire preocupado - **¿Estás bien?**

 **-Sí –** Él sonríe – **Sólo me resbalé.**

Se puso de pie y se sacudió.

La preocupación de la Sra. Payne se evapora y le da un guiño. Ella sonríe y lo ve bajar las escaleras. Mantengo mi lengua hasta que estamos afuera.

 

**-Tienes que ayudarme. Están tratando de encontrarme. Ellos van a buscarme hoy y enterrar mi cuerpo para que nadie sepa nunca la verdad.**

Liam abre su puerta, preocupación estropeando sus rasgos.

 

 **-Zayn –** dice en voz baja – **cálmate. Comienza desde el principio.**

 **-Está bien –** Me subo al asiento del pasajero y lamo mis labios – **Estabas dormido así que fui a casa anoche.**

 **-Me di cuenta –** Se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y enciende el coche.

**-Mientras estuve allí, volví a mi cuerpo.**

**-¿Cómo te va? –** Mira en mi dirección.

 **-No es genial –** Me cuesta decir las palabras, sabiendo que lo van a decepcionar.

 

Sus cejas se juntan mientras frena al final de la calle y golpea el indicador.

 

**-Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.**

**-Ese no es nuestro mayor problema… bueno quiero decir que la cosa es… no porque yo no vaya a hacerlo, pero ellos podrían ganarte allí.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-El teléfono celular. El silbato. Me trajo de vuelta a mi cuerpo la noche anterior. Oí el sonido en mi cabeza y luego me desperté y estaban en la colina con linternas buscándome.**

**-¿Quién era?**

**-No lo sé. Eran dos chicos, uno sonaba viejo y el otro quiere una beca.**

**-No tiene ningún sentido.**

Respiré y me obligué a reducir la velocidad.

 

**-Él dijo que si alguien se entera de que él me golpeó, no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de conseguir una beca y será enviado a un reformatorio, tal vez incluso a la cárcel.**

**-Bueno, por lo que es estudiante de secundaria.**

**-Sí, creo que sí.**

**-Y obviamente alguien de Big Bear, ¿correcto?**

**-Creo que podemos asumir eso.**

Liam frunce el ceño.

 

**-Oh, ¡pintura azul!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Él dijo que había pintura azul en la barandilla, que es probablemente del coche.**

Liam asiente y me lanza una sonrisa rápida.

 

**-Pintura azul.**

Le sonrío de vuelta.

 

**-Así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es buscar un coche azul con arañazos en el parachoques.**

**-Sí –** Asiento con la cabeza mientras conducimos despacio a través de Big Bear Village.

 **-Esto debería ser bastante simple –** Liam frena para dejar que una madre cruce la calle con su cochecito. Miro por la ventana y frunzo el ceño.

**-A menos que el conductor haya ocultado su coche o lo haya llevado al taller.**

**-Basta con la negatividad. Sé que tienes miedo, pero lo que pasó ayer por la noche es probablemente una cosa buena. Por lo menos tenemos algo concreto para buscar.**

Reconozco a la señora Horan mientras Liam acelera lejos. Empujando los tonos grises de su cabello, ella sonríe al hombre que pasaba por allí. Bajando de la acera, rodea el coche y abre la puerta de su SUV.

Liam continúa trazando la estrategia a medida que hacemos nuestro camino a la escuela.

 

**-Tienes razón, sin embargo, no pueden tener su coche en la escuela, pero sé que todo el mundo tiene que presentar los detalles de su coche, marca, modelo y matrícula.**

**-¿Dónde?**

**-En la oficina. Tuve que llenar este formulario cuando llegué. Tiene que haber un registro de ello en alguna parte.-Sí, pero, ¿cómo vamos a llegar a él?**

**-No sé Hombre Invisible, ¿cómo lo haremos?**

Liam me da una sonrisa socarrona y sacudo mi cabeza.

 

 

 

********

 

 

 

 **-Oh, vamos –** dice Liam una vez más mientras cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

 **-¿Cuál es tu problema? –** La chica junto a él frunció el ceño.

 **-Lo siento –** Liam se sonroja – **Sólo me hablaba a mí mismo.**

 **-Tipo raro –** murmura ella mientras se escabulle lejos. Liam gira los ojos y pone las llaves en el bolsillo.

 **-Puedes hacer esto –** susurra a medida que ascendemos la escalera.

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Lo sé –** Él me da una cálida sonrisa y se dirige hacia la oficina.

 

Él abre la puerta para mí, fingiendo que realmente la mantiene para otra persona. Ella le sonríe dulcemente. Le doy una mirada oscura y miro sobre su hombro para ver a Niall caminando hacia nosotros. Él se aparece junto con un grupo de niños que acaban de llegar en el autobús.

 

 **-Vamos –** murmura Liam, guiándome a la oficina.

 

Yo no quiero hacer esto. Ni siquiera sé si puedo.

 

 **-Quédate tranquilo. Déjame hablar a mí –** Le doy una mirada divertida, actúa como si él pudiera ver, lanzándome una sonrisa descarada.

 **-Buenos días, señorita García –** Liam se pasea hasta la oficina de la señora joven. Ella ha estado trabajando aquí durante unos seis meses y todos los chicos tratan de coquetear con ella porque es caliente. Liam obviamente no es la excepción.

 **-Señor Payne –** Ella sonríe dulcemente - **¿Cómo está hoy?**

 **-Estoy bien –** Se inclina sobre el mostrador – **Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme. Quería comprobar qué detalles entregué de mi auto el año pasado. El Sr Nelson sigue arrastrándome y preguntando por mi identificación de estudiante.**

Su nariz se arruga.

 

**-Lo siento por eso. Él nunca ha sido bueno con las caras, pero él comprueba el estacionamiento por coches ilegales casi todos los días, me sorprende que no recuerde el tuyo.**

**-Yo también, por lo que me pregunto si anoté mal el número de registro o algo así.**

**-Déjame echar un vistazo –** Ella mueve el Mouse y aparece una pantalla nueva.

 

Liam inclina su cabeza en la dirección que piensa que estoy de pie. Hago una mueca de regreso a su mirada que dice que ponga mi trasero detrás de ella y eche un vistazo de lo que ella puede ver. A regañadientes paso por encima de la barrera, pero termino resbalando y cayendo a través de esta.

 

 **-¡Ewww! ¡Eso es tan asqueroso! Me caí directamente a través de esa cosa –** Me estremezco y suelto otro ruido de disgusto.

 

Liam se muerde los labios y se tapa la boca con la intención de dejar de reír.

 

 **-Cállate –** Le disparo algunas dagas rápidas y a continuación me inclino sobre los hombros de la señorita García – **Bueno, ella está buscando en una lista de los coches. Allí está el tuyo.**

Miro hacia él. Me lanza una mirada que grita, _¡No estás buscándome a mí!_

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, miro de vuelta a la pantalla. Azul, azul, azul.

No puedo tomar notas así que empiezo a decir los nombres de los estudiantes.

Liam busca una pluma mientras trata de escuchar tanto a la señorita García como a mí.

 

**-Luke Hemmings, Saturn Astra azul, matrícula 3HPV968.**

**-Y veo que su número de registro de matrícula es 7ADK249.** _(Esa es García, por si acaso)_

Liam garabatea la información.

 

**-Nicholas Evans, Dodge Dakota azul. 6PQR842.**

Veo el nombre de Niall en la cima y estoy indeciso de decir nada.

 

 **-¿Esos son todos? –** pregunta Liam.

 

La Srta. García parece confundida.

 

**-No puedo ver el final de la página, necesito que se desplace hacia abajo.**

**-¿Cómo dice? –** La Srta. García frunce el ceño - **¿Me he perdido un número?**

 **-Lo hace –** responde Liam.

 

¿Qué?

 

 **-¿Perdón? –** La Srta. García ladea su cabeza.

 **-Lo siento –** Liam le da una sonrisa encantadora – **Quiero decir, ¿podría repetirlo?**

Miro a la pequeña bola en la parte superior del Mouse. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es cliquear.

Echo un vistazo a Liam haciéndose el ridículo por mí.

 

Mordiéndome el labio, cojo el Mouse y luego lo detengo **–No puedo hacerlo mientras ella está mirando a la pantalla, la asustaría totalmente.**

Liam se aclara la garganta dando un paso atrás en la mesa **– Deja asegurarme de que esté correcto –** Él mueve el papel en el aire, comprándome algo de tiempo y es de esperar una distracción.

 

Espero en silencio agitado mientras la señorita García desperdiciaba su tiempo alrededor de su escritorio. Todo lo que puedo esperar es que ella deje la pantalla hacia arriba para que vea. El teléfono empieza a sonar y se vuelve a responder. Tomo mi oportunidad. Estudiando mi dedo, yo movería el mouse.

Estoy seguro de que si fuera de carne y hueso en este momento mi labio se desangraría.

Estoy mordiendo mi labio con fuerza tratando de alcanzar el mouse.

Mi dedo se va directo a través la primera vez.

Me muero el labio aún más duro. Echando un vistazo a la señorita García, puedo oírla terminando la llamada y volteando de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

¡Por favor! ¡Muévete!

Cliqueo la bola del mouse y lo veo girar. La página se lanza al final. Dejando escapar una risa de sorpresa, me agacho para memorizar rápidamente lo últimos tres azules que veo.

Liam se despreocupa de nuevo.

 

 **-Está bien –** Levanta las manos – **No sé cuál es el problema del Sr. Nelson.**

La Srta. García se ríe.

 

 **-Voy a ver si puedo doblar la oreja –** Ella guiña.

**-Gracias Srta. García, eres la mejor.**

Preocupado de olvidar los nombres si siguen hablando por mucho tiempo, contengo la respiración y camino directamente a través de la barrera.

¡Ugh!

 

 **-Vamos –** Llamo por encima de mi hombro.

 **-Que tenga un buen día –** Liam se despide y empuja la puerta extra ancha mientras sale de la habitación.

 **-Está bien, Annie Spencer, Donge Avenger azul, no recuerdo el registro pero comienza con un cinco, eso creo. También esta Philippa Wright… ella tiene un… ¿Mercury azul? Sí, un Mercury Cougar –** Chasqueo los dedos.

 **-¿Algún otro? –** Liam garabatea la información a medida que camina hacia el estacionamiento.

 **-Sí… dos –** Vacilo – **Um… Michael Bishop.**

**-Conozco su coche.**

**-Y…**

Liam se detiene en la puerta.

 

**-¿Y?**

**-Niall Horan, Ford Mustang azul media noche.**

Con el ceño fruncido, Liam asiente con la cabeza. Me doy cuenta de que no lo agrega a la lista mientras bajamos por las escaleras para el estacionamiento. Agachándose detrás de un Jeep Wrangler, Liam comprueba la entrada de la escuela y las ventanas por cualquier profesor antes de levantarse para escanear rápidamente los coches.

 

**-Veo el coche de Michael. Vamos a verlo primero.**

Nos arrastramos alrededor de los coches. Balanceándonos hacia abajo por el parachoques frontal derecho, buscamos cualquier daño o trabajo de nueva pintura. No parece haber ninguna.

 

 **-Parece que lo podemos tachar de la lista –** Liam saca su lápiz y coloca una línea a través del nombre.

 

Liam va a levantarse de nuevo, pero lo detengo.

 

 **-Déjame. Al menos los profesores no me pueden encontrar –** Estoy de pie y enfoco a mis ojos en algo azul – **Veo un Saturno azul. ¿Está en la lista?**

**-Sí, Terri. Vamos a ver.**

Su coche está bien también.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora revisando todos los coches azul que podemos encontrar. Todos ellos parecen totalmente bien. Nos desplomamos de vuelta en nuestro lugar original.

 

 **-¿Qué nos queda? –** Estoy un poco desanimado mientras Liam escanea su lista.

**-Sólo Nicholas Evans.**

**-Y Niall –** susurro.

 **-Zayn –** Liam me advierte.

**-Lo siento, pero, ¿por qué no está su coche aquí?**

**-Su madre lo tiene. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener esta conversación?**

**-A ella la vi entrar en su propio coche en Big Bear Village hoy. Y cuando llegamos por primera vez a la escuela, vi a Niall bajar del autobús.**

La cabeza de Liam voltea en la dirección de mi voz.

 

**-¿En realidad lo viste bajar del autobús?**

**-No, en realidad no, pero él estaba caminando con un grupo de chicos que acababa de bajar del autobús.**

**-Todavía no quiere decir que es él.**

**-No, no es así, pero si era… ¿Dónde está probablemente su auto?**

Puedo sentir la reticencia de Liam. No quiero presionarlo, pero por lo que sé estos chicos están conduciendo a mi sitio ahora mismo.

 

**-Por favor, Liam. Si no es él, lo podemos descartar, pero ¿no deberíamos por lo menos revisar?**

Él agarra su mochila con un puño apretado y frunce el ceño.

 

**-¿Vas a dejarme decir _te lo dije_ por el resto de mi vida?**

**-Por supuesto –** Sonrío, pero no dura por mucho tiempo.

 

Le estoy pidiendo a este chico que sospeche de su amigo. Por lo que sé de Liam, él es leal por defecto. Esto va en contra de todo en lo que él cree.

 

**-Puedo hacerlo solo. Ve a clase.**

**-Te va a tomar demasiado tiempo caminar allí –** Mira su papel – **Y si Nicholas Evans es el chico en el que estoy pensando, él vive aún más lejos.**

Dobla el papel con un suspiro y lo entierra en el bolsillo.

 

**-No tenemos tiempo que perder.**

**-Pero no puedes hacer novillos. Yo no quiero que te metas en problemas.**

Una suave sonrisa cepilla sus labios.

 

**-Está bien, Zaynie. Puedo manejar problemas.**

**-Pero…**

**-Vamos.**

Él se agacha en su lugar y saca sus llaves. Lo sigo a su coche y nos agachamos en el interior.

No decimos nada mientras hacemos nuestro camino a casa de Niall. Me doy cuenta de que Liam disminuye la velocidad inicial cuanto más nos acercamos a la casa Horan.

 

 **-Puedo aparcar a una manzana o algo así –** murmura – **Podemos colarnos por la parte trasera.**

 **-Está bien –** Asiento con la cabeza y sigo en su dirección una vez que aparcamos.

 

Cerrando la puerta en silencio, mira al suelo y empieza a caminar.

 

**-Vamos a terminar con esto.**

Quiero sostener su mano mientras caminamos, pero está atascadas apretadas en los bolsillos. Tejemos nuestro camino hacia el bosque y encontramos un pequeño camino que serpentea colina arriba hacia la carretera. Escucho los renuentes pasos de Liam.

No debería estar obligándolo a hacer esto. Niall es su único amigo en la escuela… excepto por Sophia, supongo. Celos no autorizados rompen a través de mí. Apretando los dedos en puños, trato de bloquear las imágenes de Liam sosteniendo su mano y dándole un beso de buenas noches después del grupo de jóvenes. Mi mente no juega limpio y las imágenes siguen llegando de nuevo a mí. La parte de la que no puedo quitar mis ojos es de la sonrisa feliz de Liam. Se merece estar en clase ahora mismo, sobresalir en todo. Se merece a alguien dulce como Sophia quien lo adore. Lo que no merece es a mí. Si supiera la verdad, él no estaría haciendo esto.

 

**-Alto.**

Liam detiene su siguiente paso y se vuelve hacia mí.

 

**-No tienes que hacer esto. Deberías volver a la escuela.**

**-Estamos aquí ahora. No voy a volver.**

**-Pero yo no me merezco esto, Liam.**

**-¿Merecer qué?**

Abro la boca para decírselo, pero no puedo. En su lugar débilmente pronuncio: - **Vida.**

La cara de Liam cae con el ceño fruncido compasivo. Cierro los ojos contra él.

 

**-No sé lo que piensas que has hecho para tener el derecho a hablar así, pero te guste o no, te encontraré.**

Poco a poco, se vuelve hacia la casa de Liam y sigue caminando.

Mi historia descansa en el extremo de mi lengua, pero no puedo hacerme contarla. Dejando caer mi cabeza, sigo a Liam los últimos pasos del camino y llego a descansar afuera del garaje de los Horan.


End file.
